A Month Outside the Gates
by jessica.dangerfield.9
Summary: Rose & Dimitri are sent outside St Vlad's for a month. Just the 2 training Rose. In a house for a couple. Will their control crumble? Does Alberta know, has she purposely done this? Who else knows? What about Chrissa? The ski trip? Adrian? How does Victor's trial go down? What about Rose's Mom? How will others view this month? Will Abe appear? And what about Rose's kills?
1. 1

RPOV

I'd just been called into Kirova's office and the only thing I could guess it to be about was Dimitri. I ran one of the long routes to the office while mentally chanting 'please don't be about Dimitri!' over and again.

So you can imagine my mental reaction when he's sitting in the second seat on the 'I'm being

interrogated' side of the desk. Shit! We're in trouble! She found out about the charm! Oh crap! I schooled my face into a mask and he caught it.

"Rose," he nodded at me, his own mask was in place but his eyes told me he found my freak-out-to-the-point-of-a-mask was a hilarious overreaction. "You may want to take a seat," he gestured to the seat next to him, "this may take a while." That so made me feel better, Comrade. I took the seat, even though I didn't want to.

"Why am I here? I've done nothing but follow rules since having my arse saved." Kinda, sorta, maybe, not really.

"Rose, you're going into the world for a month. And you'll have your qualifier on your last day," Kirova responded. What?!

"Comrade!" I pleaded, "please tell me I'm not missing another month of school and training. You know I'm nowhere near ready for field experience, let alone the world."

"You can't possibly think you're being sent out there alone, can you Rose? You're still an Academy ward." Uh oh. Oh no. Just what We needed. A month together.

"Rose, you leave in an hour- with Guardian Belikov. No arguments. This is a training exercise. Now get out of here."

"Please explain," I begged Dimitri when we were out of earshot.

"Later."

"Comrade!" I growled. "What's going on?"

"Rose. You're not the only one who doesn't like the idea. I'll meet you in the garages in an hour. And pack only bare basics."

"Word choice, Comrade! Watch it," I warned under my breath. He simply shook his head and walked off.

Oh, this was going to be fun. Not. A month alone with the one man who nearly held my virginity, the one man I love, yet the one man I need is the one I can't have. Did the universe have to hate me? And what on earth was this about this month being a training exercise?! Unless it was twenty-four seven temptation resistance training I had no clue what it could entail.

My mind kept spinning as I packed the basic necessities and a few changes of clothes. I knew how to travel light thanks to running with Liss.


	2. 2

RPOV

An hour later I was out the Academy gates with Dimitri. "Okay," I sighed. "Now, what's going on? Because all I can tell this month is going to achieve is temptation resistance training." My mentor had the audacity to chuckle and smile at that. "What?!" I had to return the banter, despite wanting to lose it at him.

"Oh, you are going to love this month Rose. I promise. I'm training you in the field. Except, you're not getting a Moroi. I am your 'Moroi', for the month."

"God. Who came up with that idea? My mentor-who happens to be the man who owns my heart- is playing the roll of my 'Moroi' for a month?!" I had to laugh, it was just that absurd. "Are you sure they don't know?!" I teased.

"Alberta came up with it. And no. They don't know, Roza. They don't know how dangerous this is," he took my hand in his and I gasped.

"You're clueless, Comrade. You're completely clueless," I squeezed his hand.

"Oh? Clueless, am I? After that charm?"

"That doesn't count!" I playfully chastised. "You were under the influence."

"I'm always under the influence of your charm, Roza," he breathed out.

"Are we going to have any control by the end of this month?"

"I doubt it, my Roza. I seriously doubt it."

After our first gas stop two hours into the drive I had to ask, "when you think of the things in our way, what comes to your mind first?"

"That Lissa won't have two guardians perfectly dedicated to her."

"Does age or Academy status' even come into it?"

"It comes in, yes. But it's not my concern because it's a worry. It only comes into the picture because that's what others will pick out first."

"Others, like I didn't, others who won't even think of the guarding issue. I'm an idiot for not thinking of that."

"Roza," he sighed. "You're the one still fighting to stay in school, you're fighting to earn Lissa as your charge."

"While you've already got her as your charge. And don't feel worthy. Do you?"

"Roza! Stop that!" he teased. "Stop reading me like I'm an open book."

"It scares you shitless!" I smirked, knowing I'd done it again. "I do."

"Yes. Rose. You do scare me."


	3. 3

Alberta'sPOV

"They're out the gates, Petrov," Yuri sent through the earpiece.

"Thanks, Yuri."

Good. Thank god. They'd better not come back any more conspicuous, 'cause I can't send them out again.

If they don't bloody get it out of their systems over the next month I'm going to have to lock them in a room together. The tension between them was so damn palpable, I couldn't believe no one else had noticed.

There was twelve guardians who suspected the pair weren't simply student-and-teacher. And we were the twelve who had been the retrieval team. She'd made him freeze twice in twenty minutes. And the look on his face... It wasn't his mask, far from it.

That slightly admiring twinkle in his eye had returned in Kirova's office when defending her, when trying to save her from expulsion. It had also returned a number of times when he was reporting on her progress and the in the SUV on the Missoula trip. And the 'attack charm' from little over a week ago. Yeah, sure. Believable Belikov, very believable. Especially when her prac performance is nowhere near your standard.


	4. 4

DPOV

What was Alberta thinking? She had no clue how dangerous it was to coup Rose and I up together, yet we were stuck in temptation resistance training for a month.

This month was going to get rather interesting. Rose and I had been provided with a house, and it was going to be just the two of us for the month. The area wasn't warded, and Moroi weren't around for a good hundred mile radius. Alberta had this so planned out it was freaky. Everything about this suburb and house had clearly been investigated so it was private, yet vulnerable.

Rose couldn't afford to drop her game, but we both knew we'd snap at some point in time. We'd either return to the Academy having lost control and in a relationship, or we'd return with our control about to snap and the sexual tension blatantly obvious because it'd be so damn palpable.

I eventually rolled into the suburb after about seventeen hours on the road. "Game time," I squeezed my Roza's hand and sent a smile her way.

"Still clueless, Comrade. Still completely clueless."

"So are you. Now, security. Alberta's research is in the glovebox. Tell me how to secure us, using what method, and then do it," I requested in half-teacher mode and tone.

"You'd better not go full-force mentor on me, Comrade," she found the notes she needed and thoroughly looked them over then took in her surroundings. "Are you sure Portland is the first time the Academy found us?"

"Certain. Why?"

"It's just, well..."

"This is a suburb you chose at one point?"

"The exact same street. We're two doors down and on the other side of the street."

"You know most of this place's layout already?"

"Knew. Past tense. It was our first stop and we were barely here for three weeks. If that."

"Was the way you secured her then anything like the way you've got to be planning to secure us?"

"It was nothing like my plan to keep you protected." Her plan was good, textbook perfect. Well, sorta. It was a textbook perfect plan for someone who hadn't learnt everything. And some parts she was creating from what she'd learnt from failures or successes throughout her two-year gap.

"Good. Very good," I proudly commented as we pulled into the driveway after doing a security check around from inside the car.

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Now let's do that on-foot version."

"Thanks. And let's."

"Oh Rose," I swept her off her feet and cradled her bridal-style as I opened the door.

"What the hell, Comrade?!" the wonder exploded into a fit of giggles. "We aren't on a honeymoon!" she teased as I kicked the door shut.

"No. But, this may be the closest thing we ever get."

"Well, hot damn!" she playfully exclaimed before I set her down. "Back to business?"

"For now. Let's just get this sweep and inspection done."

"Damn you, Alberta!" the woman muttered when she saw just how prepped this house was. It had been prepped and tailored for a couple. "Do you still think she has no idea?"

"I hope not. Because, if she does then she's done this to us on purpose. It means she's involved in the formation of an illicit relationship." I wrapped my arms around Rose's waist as I spoke in her ear.

"What are you getting at, Comrade?"

I spun her in my arms and tipped her chin up. "I shouldn't, but I do, I love you. I love you Rose Hathaway. We'll find a way to have it all. I promise."

"I love you too, Dimi-" I swallowed the rest with a kiss. It was our first kiss since the charm, and, because it was us this time, it was that much more powerful.

"I love you, Rose," I breathed when we finally pulled back for air. "You have no clue just how much I love you."

"I love you too, Dimitri. More than anything. I swear."

"Time to grab our bags?"

"Business again?"

"Not really," I pecked her cheek, wrapped an arm around her waist and led us back to the car.


	5. 5

RPOV

We brought our bags inside then headed out for a run. We'd missed three training sessions and I was now in the field, with the responsibility of protecting my other half. So, I needed all the training I could get.

Alberta had included a makeshift gym in the second bedroom, and said bedding equipment was nowhere in sight, because the study was set up as an office. Damn her! If she knew and was meddling... It had already started working.

Once we'd finished our run, we headed for the makeshift gym. The standard routine was carried out, before Dimitri carried me out the back door so we could move onto new combat moves.

"Again with the bridal-style!" I laughed once scooped up. "You know full well my legs are in working order!" I playfully teased.

"Can I not treasure you? Can I not spoil you rotten in affection? In ways which we may never get the chance to express once we return to the Academy and post-grad and post- assignment?" my soulmate pouted. Now, how on earth was I ever meant to be able to argue that?

"God, I love you," I sighed just before I was set on my feet. I did, I loved him with all my heart.

"I love you too, my wonderful woman," that caused me to gasp. He'd told me I understood my duty better than some twice my age, but had never explicitly called me a woman. Though I sorta knew he saw me as one, thanks to the charm.

Dimitri cooked dinner that night- and, oh god! was his cooking ah-mazing. Afterwards I made a call to Alberta to let her know we'd arrived safely and that Dimitri would be safe overnight. She wanted to know if he was in my line of sight right then. The answer? He was in the shower. Once that was over with, we snuggled on the couch to watch TV. Naturally, I was still on alert. Although I was melted, I was still aware of duty- and made sure I was doing it.

When Dimitri headed off to bed, I locked up the house and began the perimeter surveillance part of my shift. One lap around the house, once up and down the length of the street, then twice around the house. A ten minute watch post from the shadows of one of the house's three trees, followed by repeating the first three steps in opposite order. Another ten minute watch, then followed by the initial three steps. I survived through to sunrise without an incident.

I returned to the inside of the house, had a quick shower, then joined Dimitri in bed. Unfortunately, I'd woken him. "Go back to sleep, the sun's just risen and we're all safe. I love you." I lightly pecked his lips before cuddling up and crashing out. I didn't miss his, "I love you too, my dearest Roza," before I was overtaken by the blackness of sleep.


	6. 6

Lissa'sPOV

My friend was god-knows-where right now, doing god-only-knows-what on her third day of a month-long training exercise outside the gates. And my guardian was wherever she was, because he was her mentor.

"I still don't get why," Christian- my badass boyfriend- commented at lunch with the gang.

"Does it matter?" Mase- Rose's best male friend and the one I wished she'd date- retorted.

"For a month she's stuck with the antisocial god twenty-four seven. She has to be trained by him and live with him," Eddie added.

"She still doesn't get who he is, or what he's capable of," Mase returned.

"I wonder what they're doing right now. Do you think they're on a human schedule?" I mused.

I really did want to know what my sister was up to. I also wanted to know why she'd been given this opportunity. It was going to be one weird and long month without her.

Alberta'sPOV

Rose's report yesterday indicated my plan wasn't working. Yet. She'd rung while he was in the shower. If my plan had taken effect immediately she'd have been in with him.

I had to wonder what they'd spend their days doing. They were being given the chance to live as Liss and Rose had while on the run. So, would they spend all their time in training, using the opportunity to 'hothouse' her? Or, would they live some pretence of a normal relationship? Or, would they manage to do both?

Mase'sPOV

I still couldn't believe the gift Rose had received from Alberta and Belikov. No one knew the details or intricacies of how the month was to play out, but, knowing Belikov, he'd probably be 'hothousing' her.

Argh! As if he wasn't doing a good enough job of catching her up, now he got to teach her theory and prac in the field. She'd be untouchable when they returned. And she still couldn't wrap her head around who she had as her mentor. The dude was a legend, yet she made it seem as though he were just another person. She'd actually, initially, held a level of hate for him.

It was going to be a strange month without her. I'd spend all month missing her, and fearing just how dangerous she'd come back as thanks to living with Belikov for a month. That was the first thing I'd have to ask her about- just how awkward it had been to live with her antisocial-god-of-a-mentor for a month.


	7. 7

RPOV

It was now day five, and Dimitri and I hadn't ventured out of the suburb yet.

Our runs would take us past parks and playgrounds, and other houses and open spaces. The scenery made for enjoyable runs- not that it mattered when Dimitri was running with me. Said runs were becoming longer (in distance and time) because we'd cover the entire suburb at least once. That didn't, however, mean I wasn't pushing to be as fast possible. My core and weights training intensity had increased. Incrementally, but significantly. My combat skills had already improved dramatically, and my repertoire had increased ten fold.

That being said, training wasn't the only thing we were doing. It was the main focus. If only to distract us from the ever-increasing sexual tension.

We knew no training would really get done once we gave in completely, so we were trying to get me excelling extraordinary. I at least had to be proficient at staking before we'd let ourselves lose all sense of control and being responsible.


	8. 8

DPOV

We'd now been outside the Academy gates for a week, and I was loving the alone time with Rose. She was doing an amazing job balancing protecting us, learning from me and being with me. And it made me love her all the more, this whole situation was.

Whenever possible, I was showing her just how much I loved her.

Meals were my third favourite time of the day, because I was introducing her to new foods, Russian dishes- of course- and she was enjoying them. I was quickly learning the woman had some interesting opinions on food, and they made her all the more adorable. She was gorgeous when her food opinions changed- and that was happening more often than not.

Snuggling in front of the TV after dinner was my second favourite time of the day. My Roza would relax, without letting her guard down. The best thing was, I knew it was me- as me- she was guarding, not me as her 'Moroi'.

She truly did want to be able to keep me safe, because I came first in her heart. I shouldn't be first in her heart; simply because it would cause all kinds of problems when we both guarded Lissa. I also shouldn't come first because I was her mentor- not that I really cared about that. I was wary of it? Sure, because we could-and would- get in massive trouble if anyone other than Alberta knew. (We only suspected Alberta suspected or knew- we had no proof she was supporting and hiding us.) Did I actually care that Rose was my student and I was in a relationship that was deemed illegal and amoral? No. Purely because that mature young woman was my soulmate and it was wrong to cause her the pain that would result from pushing her away.

My favourite time of day was sunrise. Because it was when my Roza joined me in bed. It was in the innocent way. Well, sort of. We slept entangled and entwined, but the beauty would be asleep within seconds of crawling under the sheets. So, I let her actually get the sleep she needed because I loved her that much. She came first, and that included giving up my body's wants, needs and desires for hers and her wellbeing.


	9. 9

Janine'sPOV

"Say what?" I responded when my charge told me the latest rumour about my daughter.

"She's out in the field for a month. Has already been for a week-and-a-half now, apparently."

"Why? She's just been dragged back and is on probation. Belikov is the only thing keeping her in school, surely he'd fight it."

"He's with her. The intricacies and details haven't been released. All anyone knows is that she's in a training exercise."

"One that's unheard of. It's brand new. And is being trialled on my unworthy runaway Hathaway Junior."

"Unless it's because she's been out there? It could be a 'here's where you went wrong', 'this is what you actually do' sort of thing."

"Possibly. It could be a way to give her a reality check, a corrective exercise. A chance to shame her," I mused.

"But what about catching her up on missed time? The two years she's still catching up on, and now the month she's currently missing?"

I hated what was about to come out of my mouth. "That's why she has Belikov," I grumbled. I had no idea why, of anyone to fight to keep her in school and give up their time to suffer through whatever lip my daughter would give them, it was him. I had no idea why he'd want to put up with her. I had no clue why he thought she was worth risking his career for. From what I'd heard, her behaviour was a direct representation of him, if she screwed up- it was his and her black mark, if she did well- he'd get all the praise.

"Apparently she has no idea who she's working with, no clue who's saving her be-hind and risking his career for her."

"That doesn't surprise me." And it really didn't. She never went hero worship, hated authority, and didn't give a shit about reputations, titles, or respect.

"This might surprise you, Janine," I had clearly been taken off duty when this conversation began if he was using my first name. Not that that stopped me from doing my duty, regardless.

"What might?"

"She's given him a nickname."

"Okay, that's not surprising- it's shocking. She never likes authority or teachers."

"It's hard enough for a student to get under her skin that much."

"Unless," I recomposed myself before continuing. I didn't like this possibility, yet it made sense. "Unless, she sees him as her partner already. Everyone knows she's so cocky she already thinks she's assigned to the Princess."

"You have a point. There's no reports of him reprimanding her over it. He let's her get away with that and using his first name, supposedly."

"Are you saying, he ignores her blatant disrespect by dropping his title and surname?"

"Wouldn't you if you were stuck with her for four hours a day? If only to save your breath and avoid wasting time?"

"Possibly. I still don't understand why he even took her on. I don't get why he even considered fighting for her to stay."

"Does it really matter? You can't possibly think she'd be better off as a bloodwhore, could you?"

"No. She's dangerous- trained or not- but she's more of a liability if she never learns her control."


	10. 10

RPOV

It was day thirteen and the sexual tension was about to reach breaking point. It was so bad, we were now spending our time which was simply meant to be 'snuggling in front of the TV', making out. 'TV time' was now 'testing temptation time'. We still weren't about to give in, because I hadn't yet learnt to stake.

That wasn't to mean offensive materials weren't coming off, they were. One-at-a-time we were pushing our control to its limits. His duster or my jacket one night, both the next. Both and his or my shirt another night, then both of both removed the following night. It was insane, and making it nearly impossible not to repeatedly interrupt training to kiss. We were like a thermometer ready to explode.


	11. 11

Lissa'sPOV

School had felt empty this past fortnight.

Without Rose around, I was battling Mia on my own. As I always should have been. My sister always took hits for me which were ones she shouldn't. She shouldn't have to deal with protecting me from bullying and myself on top of Strigoi.

I was trying to find a way to make sure Rose and Mason were dating from the second she returned. The two were such a great match and he totally adored and worshipped her. What I couldn't wrap my head around was her indifference to his affection and attraction. Surely, he was enough like her to do something to her. Surely, she appreciated the banter that always flowed between them. Surely, she saw his interest and enjoyed the attention he gave her. She had to be getting something out of their constant flirting.

 ** _A/N: Updates from here on out for A Month Outside the Gates (MotG) will slow down to once a day or twice a week. This is to allow me time to work on my other stories that you guys so love, and for me to complete Uni assignments etc. Thanks for your understanding and continued support! Love you all! Jess xx_**


	12. 12

Alberta'sPOV

It had now been sixteen days since the pair had been sent into the field. If things weren't heating up or a fire wasn't well lit and brightly burning between them by now it had to be about to happen. They had to be on the verge of a cave in. Especially if they'd already had a taste test of the forbidden fruit which was them and the other.

Emil was currently in my office, enquiring after the status of our forbidden- yet being encouraged- lovebirds. "Have you even heard from them?"

"Yes, I have. They've got a solid routine going apparently. One which involves a report to me, from her, every night."

"And?"

"From what I can gather, they haven't exploded yet."

"Are they going to?"

"I don't see how even Belikov could keep enough control over a month of twenty-four seven direct exposure."

"Are you sure it's going to help? Is it worth it?"

"She's learnt so much, apparently. Yes, it is worth it."

"What about him?"

"I don't see why he can't not be learning she's always right."

"He'd better be learning!" Emil laughed.

"Yes. He'd better be. I agree, he'd better be."


	13. 13

Emil'sPOV

It was now day seventeen, and I didn't see how they couldn't have done it by now. I couldn't see how they could possibly have that much strength to resist something so powerful.

The twelve of us who were in on the hidden agenda were highly aware we were risking our arses to encourage them to risk theirs. If they were discovered it would end their careers and kill their credibility. And yes, Rose Hathaway was considered credible despite her behavioural black marks and rumoured history with half the male Moroi students in her grade and the past four Senior classes.

Thing was, all the campus guardians knew she was innocent and waiting, we knew she wasn't trashy. She was Lissa Dragomir's best friend, so she had class when it came to certain life aspects. What none of us had expected or could have possibly foreseen, however, was that she'd fall for a man who was seven years her senior. None of us could have predicted she'd wrap a certain stoic guardian around her little finger. And we certainly could never have guessed any of it would occur while she was still in school. Even with her so called 'past' and behavioural disobedience no one would have ever contemplated her considering crossing the line to be involved with a teacher.

Destiny, however, had decided differently.


	14. 14

Christian'sPOV

Nineteen days without Rose had passed and I was missing being able to compete with her snarky-ness. I wasn't missing her or the trouble she stirred among students and the strife she strived to use to send staff loopy.

Rose's absence was giving me more time with my Princess Liss. Without Rose around to meddle I could truly connect without worrying over Rose's opinions. Rose being away had also meant Liss was now giving me significantly more focus, bringing us to the forefront of her mind.


	15. 15

RPOV

It was now day twenty-one and I had just successfully learned how to stake- properly and efficiently.

The second Dimitri had his stake secured his lips were on mine.

This was it, we were going to finally explode and give in. I'd mastered staking to a level which meant the next week would have almost no training done.

So far, we'd taken advantage of this time to train me. Now we were going to take advantage of the rest of this opportunity to take advantage of each other. I loved the man to no end, and he'd finally get to know just how much he meant to me.

I'd be dead meat- or just dead- without him, his training and his dragging me back to school then saving my ass from expulsion. He'd risked his reputation to save my butt in the first place, now he was risking his career to treasure me, to be with me, and to love me.

We had no control over our destiny, fate, and soulmate. I was very lucky he was my soulmate, that I had been destined to be his-to be with him- and was extremely lucky fate had brought us together. Neither of us liked the way we'd been brought together, but we'd long since accepted it and couldn't care less about the professional roles we played in the other's life. They were needed, a necessity, because he was the only who could handle me, train me, make me excellent. He was only one who could see my mature side and bring it out. Then again, he could see right through me.

That's not to say he could completely cure me of my recklessness, and you can probably guess why. Being an item, being involved, with him was the most reckless, dangerous, and risky thing I could possibly do. But it was worth it, he was.

I loved him, he was my soulmate, and I knew how unlikely it was we'd ever get this kind of chance again. We'd been given the chance of a lifetime- to put each other and ourselves first, to live our lives for us.


	16. 16

DPOV

Day twenty-two had just started, the sun was rising and Rose was returning to the bed after having-reluctantly- done perimeter shift last night. We'd given in just before dinner, and I was glad we finally had. We held the other's innocence and we'd treasure it just as we would the other.

"Morning, my love," I smiled at my soulmate, girlfriend, lover, and (according to others) student as she climbed into bed and snuggled into my embrace.

Yeah, she'd never been my student and never would be. She was my soulmate and that was what mattered to me most of all. She was learning from me? Most definitely. But her wellbeing, happiness, and safety meant more to me than anything else.

I'd do anything for her, even if it was being her mentor to keep her in school and training so she could guard her best friend. Because she was going to be more dangerous, more lethal, and already was more worthy of guarding the last Dragomir than me.

"Morning Comrade," she smiled sleepily, "now get back to sleep, we're fine."

"Just 'fine', Rose?" She'd never used that descriptor, it was usually 'all good', 'all safe', or 'still secure'. Her using 'fine' had my alarms going off.

"Had a run in with a human burglar," she tried brushing it off. But I knew she was hiding from me. I could tell because I read her like she did me. She wasn't lying, she just wasn't telling me everything. I could see she wasn't completely fine, she'd had a run in alright, but not just with a human.

"And a Strigoi," I sighed, the pain in my voice and my face contorted with it.

I pulled the sheets back to inspect her injuries. She'd had a run in with a Strigoi alright. Luckily, she hadn't received anything other than a few scratches, but I knew they were Strigoi claw scratches not human fingernail scratches- a human wouldn't be able to touch her before she had them pinned. And (this thought made me squirm because she was my woman) any human male would be too distracted by her looks to think of her as anywhere near as dangerous as she was, let alone fight her before she'd pinned them.

'Dangerous'? She was already lethal apparently. Okay, I had already known she'd be deadly. But having a kill at seventeen? Not something I wanted her to go through. I was meant to protect her, not the other way around. "Oh Rose. Oh, my Roza."

"I've cleaned them and done first aid, Comrade."

Did she have to use that nickname? It made me want to kiss her. And more. "Oh Roza."

"I love you, Dimitri. I love you and I'm your guardian. I did my duty to protect you."

"God, woman. I love you too. I just don't want you going through the trauma of a kill. Let alone so early in life."

"You trained me to be ready, and I've already come out of the land of the dead. I think I can handle it. And I know I can with you right here," she pulled me into a kiss. One which grew to rival all we'd done last night.

God I loved the woman and she'd always get what she wanted and needed from me. I couldn't tell her 'no', I couldn't hurt her by refusing or rejecting her. She'd been through too much already. She knew how to embrace life and love because she knew how precious each second was.

She'd been given a second chance at life, and she was going to live it to the full. Especially when she had the chance to live her life for her rather than Lissa.

So, how could I argue with the one I was scared to lose? How could I deny her the support she wanted and needed? And how could I deny her when she'd just saved my ass from a Strigoi? I couldn't. I couldn't and wouldn't. I loved her and I let her know it. I let her experience just how much I loved her.


	17. 17

Alberta'sPOV

It was now day twenty-four, and Rose's reports had been coming through haphazardly, by text, and she'd reported nine times in the last four days. They'd finally cracked, I was sure. It had worked. He'd finally accepted she had to come first. They were finally getting it out of their systems. Thing was, when they returned, it was either going to rebuild, or they were going to sneak around and keep the palpable accumulating tension to a minimum.

One thing was certain, no Moroi or Novice male was going to stand a chance. Over the past twenty-four days majority of the males in her grade had all been whinging, whining, and pining over her. They missed her sass and attitude, snark, smile and body. Although, it was her body they talked about primarily. None of them talked about her, looked at her, or respected her in the way Belikov did. None of them connected with her the he did- they spoke their own language, and had done almost the whole time they'd known each other. Yeah, the guys didn't stand a chance with her because she was totally dedicated to one man, one special guardian, one teacher she'd actually listen to. They wouldn't guess it because it was one line no one would guess either would cross. However, higher powers had dictated and directed their destiny to say otherwise.

No one was going to see it coming whenever they came public after graduation. If they decided to go public. He was extremely private, and if he wanted the limelight kept off them, then she wouldn't argue- too much- and if anyone could turn her private, it was him.

My phone rang, interrupting my musing. "Petrov," I blandly answered.

"Guardian Petrov, it's Sasha Jacobsen from the Alchemists." Uh oh. A direct call from the Alchemists wasn't a good sign. "Is Rosemarie Hathaway one of the St Vladimir's Novices?"

"Yes. What is happening?"

"She has just been marked for her first Strigoi."

"That's not usual," I noted. A dhampir being marked by the Alchemists was highly unusual. And it was worrying that Rose had even had a run in with a Strigoi, let alone taken it down.

"Neither is a novice having a training-intensive in the field," was politely snarled at me.

"I appreciate your call Ms Jacobsen." She then politely, yet abruptly, ended the call.

Oh boy! No wonder she'd been reporting twice a day. No wonder they'd given in and had completely lost it. A kill at all- let alone before grad- was something he'd never want her to have. What would be even harder on him was that she'd killed to protect him, when he felt like it was meant to be the other way around- and only that way. God knew, she'd've needed him, his contact, and his support after that. She knew how to embrace life, and would have made sure she did after her first kill to protect him. They were both still alive, so they hadn't wasted an extra second embracing it by embracing each other.


	18. 18

RPOV

It was now night twenty-six, I had been marked the two days ago and I'd be marked again if I got out of this altercation. It took me long enough, but I finally had stupid Strigoi staked. Only to have three more come at me. What the hell?!

"You're connected to the last Dragomir!" it growled and I refused to respond. I was in battle mode and I wasn't making the mistake I made with Natalie, I wasn't engaging them, I wasn't getting distracted, and I wasn't hesitating. I got my opening and took him out too. That left me with a 'fresh', ex-human, female Strigoi and an ancient, ex-Moroi, male. They also kept growling about Liss, and I also kept ignoring it. Until... Christian was brought up. That made me snap. My bestie's boyfie was already haunted enough by his parents turn with the Moroi not letting him live it down, he didn't need to be stalked by the Strigoi who'd been in league with his parents. Then they brought up Dimitri... Bad move. I was furious the two people I loved most and one of them's soulmate were being targeted. Adrenaline, hate and rage fired the fury ran through my veins (the blood within was boiling) and I acted in a haze as I found my openings and staked those threatening my family.

It was nearly sunrise, but I couldn't just run home to shower, change and Dimitri. I had to call the Alchemists to get clean-up done- have the Strigoi bodies 'properly disposed of' and my kill recorded. I didn't want the marks or the record, but I didn't get a say. I now had nearly as many kills as my man had when I'd met him, just a few short months ago- say, like, three, close to four. If I'd taken out Natalie, we'd have just as many as the other. And Dimitri only had Natalie because I wasn't good enough and he'd had to save my life. I got through the alchemist meeting with little drama.

I was back in bed with my boyfriend and lover not too long after sunrise.

"Roza," my man groaned in heartache. "You've been in battle again. I can feel it, my love."

"Oh Dimitri," I sighed. "I love you. We're alive, we're safe, and we're together. I love you, you have no clue how my much I love you." I brought my lips to his and we lost all control, again. God. I loved that man, my man, and I'd done almost nothing but let him know over the past six-just started seven- days.


	19. 19

DPOV

It was now day twenty-nine and my Roza and I had spent nine days cherishing each other, while we had the chance. We were due to leave at eleven am tomorrow, in order to make it to Art Schoenberg's in time for my woman to take her qualifier.

Today was my Roza's second marking. And I hated that she'd had to kill five times over this month. One kill was two too many. Five? Beyond insane for someone who still has over half a year of school left. I loved her to no end and would be whatever support she required. That reminded me... We needed to find a collection of 'our place's to rotate through at random, because I wasn't going to go anywhere near trying to avoid my woman- especially when she needed me the most.


	20. 20

RPOV

It was day thirty, and I was heading back to the Academy with my boyfriend owning the steering wheel.

I'd just finished up having my qualifier with Art Schoenberg. And man! I had stressed for no reason. The living legend was as easy to get along with as Dimitri. He'd made the interview process and painless as possible. I'd come out with high praise and regards. Which only skyrocketed when we were attacked by Strigoi five minutes later. We had just sat down for Sunday Lunch with the Badica's he was guarding, and I had sensed them before they entered. There had been seven of them, and I took out four, Art had dealt with another two, and Dimitri finished off the last one.

"I knew it Rose," my man sighed sadly. "I always knew you'd be better than me; now you've gone and proved it. You just proved you're four times better than me in a fight, and have one-upped me."

"I have not!" I huffed playfully as a gentle reprimanding. His eyes betrayed how much he just wanted to, at bare minimum, grip my hand, touch my skin, kiss me- and a hell of a lot more.

"You have. Accept it Rose. The student surpasses the teacher. I don't think there's anything I can teach you after seeing you in battle."

"You still have theory to catch me up on, Comrade."

"Not really. You're as ahead in theory as you are in prac." There was innuendo in there somewhere. After the past ten days, there'd always be double meanings which shouldn't be there between student and teacher, not that we saw us that way anymore.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure." I turned up the attitude dramatics for images sake.

We'd hung around for the Alchemists and that process. None of Badica's had gotten so much as a single scratch on them, but the house hadn't fared so well. Still, we had Sunday Lunch as planned while we waited. We blitz through that process as quickly as possible and Dimitri and I fled as soon as dismissed.

The second the car was out of sight he grabbed my hand. "I love you, my Roza."

"I love you too, my Comrade."

"Good god woman!" my man laughed outright. "Are you seriously that clueless? 'Comrade' is hard enough to resist, 'my Comrade' is damn near impossible." He veered of the road, found a secluded spot and parked. "Join me in the back?" He raised one eyebrow, and I was in the backseat before he'd moved.

"No, because you've got to join me!" I teased. He growled, climbed into the back with me, and started kissing me hungrily- with all the love, support, and desire he held for me, and me alone. God, I loved him. And, in that moment, I let him know it.

After we'd lain there for as long as we dare, we dressed, returned to the front seats (hands entwining once on the move again), and discussed the Strigoi sensing development. The thought that I could still be connected to the land of the dead was scaring both of us. If I was still connected to the land of the dead, then how long did I have before I was pulled back in? Dimitri's hand had long since moved to my thigh, and his thumb had been stroking it the whole time. The distraction was working; I was more focused on not moaning than I was on the real issue, the one which was causing me to freak. "You're clueless, Comrade. Completely clueless."

"So are you, my marvellous, beautiful, and brave Wonder Woman. You're my everything my beautiful Rose in bloom. I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe and happy, my love. I promise. I love you. More than life itself. I love you so much, Roza Hathaway, so, so much it hurts."

"I love you too. And you're my world, my lifeline. I swear I will always protect you, I will do whatever it takes to make sure you're happy. You come first, Dimitri. You shouldn't, but you do, you come first."

"God, I love you, woman."

"Again, clueless. I'm your woman, Dimitri- don't ever doubt it."

"Don't you ever doubt that you're worth it. You're worth the risk- I promise. I was made and destined for you, and I can't see my life without you in it, without having this with you."

"I don't want a reality where you're not in it."

"I love you Roza, more than you could ever know."


	21. 21

Mason'sPOV

Rose was returning today and I was excited to see her, to see her reaction when she sees everyone she'd been forced to abandon for a month. That being said, I was also scared shitless about just how much Belikov had managed to cram into her in a month with twenty-four seven exposure. I almost wouldn't be surprised if she'd 'caught' some of his control over the past thirty days.

God, I'd missed her. I'd missed everything about her. I'd missed the powerful way she filled a huge space because she radiated confidence and sass and snark. I'd missed her humour and jokes. I missed dissing on teachers with her. I'd missed messing around with her. I'd missed having fun with her.

She walked into her first class back just as we were setting up, and Belikov was by her side, as usual. The two had been talking, but shut up, in unison, after stepping out of the doorway and into the room- again, in unison.

I'd never get used to that, Rose and Belikov's synchronicity. It was weird and freaky for student and teacher, but would be an asset if they became guarding partners. Ugh! Again, the girl had no clue who she had for her mentor- one who was fighting for her to be excellent enough to guard Liss.

"Mase!" she tried to playfully chastise me. Her voice didn't have it's usual energy. "We went through this last time," the goddess of a gorgeous girl gave a dramatic sigh.

"Went through what, when?" I asked all too innocently.

"You're drooling, again. And I though it was supposed to be me running today's session?" she turned to Belikov to ask the question.

"Yes, Rose. You are in charge today," he stared her down and she nodded. Again with the synchronicity. Lucky girl.

"Right guys!" And, with that, she took over.

She grouped up with Eddie and I. And neither of us stood a chance. Belikov had 'hothouse'd her over the month away. Neither of us could really land a hit on her, let alone take her down. She was too skilled, strong and fast. Our asses were hers to hand to us. "I'm sick of this," she commented about halfway through class. Say what?! "Dimitri!" she called. And he came. Nothing out of the normal there. Her mentor was at her beck-and-call, and no one questioned it because he was one of about three teachers she actually respected and got along with.

"Yes, Rose?"

"Spar with me? These children are too easy, it's not fair. On them, that is."

"So I've seen. Fine, you ready for a challenge?"

"Duh!" she responded as her hair went up into a bun.

"What the hell is going on, Rose?" I asked.

"You and Eddie are sparring for the remainder of the lesson. I'm squaring off with Dimitri." In sure I wore a questioning look because she continued with, "you two will challenge each other more than I will," then turned to Belikov. "Ready, Comrade?" She smirked at her mentor. Okay, maybe she didn't totally respect him.

"Rose! Focus." he reprimanded her. And she did as told.

Eddie and I gave up watching when neither had the other pinned within two minutes. It was amazing to watch her in action, she really did look like goddess, and I wanted to do nothing but watch for the remainder of the lesson. But I knew better than to risk another 'stop drooling' from her.

She called the shots and I doubted she realised she owned my heart. Lissa had come up with a plan to get the two of us together. So far? It was failing. Miserably. The girl had changed over the past month. She was trying to show it, but she had changed- if only just a little. One such change was that she never talked when she sparred. So I had no clue how on earth her month had been, what she'd done, or how awkward she'd found living with Belikov.

About seven minutes later, I heard a 'thud', a laugh, and a "oh, thank fuck. Finally!" from behind me. When I turned, I found Belikov had pinned Rose.

"Language, Rose." Belikov chastised as he pulled them up.

"You're one to speak!" she huffed.

"I've learnt my control. Remember."

"In English? Yes. In Russian? No."

"Rose." he warned with a stern look.

"Sorry, Dimitri." Rose actually turned sheepish under that powerful look.

"Again?" he offered another match, with a raised brow.

"If you drop that brow," she glared.

"Drop the attitude."

"Let's do this," she sighed. Attitude dropped as per instructions.

This time Eddie and I watched, the whole six minute match. The way the two worked was beyond ridiculous. He'd clearly done nothing but train her over the month, and it showed. They knew how to block, evade, and attack the other. They knew what was the other was going to do a millisecond before it happened, and that upped the difficulty and intricacy exponentially.

Eventually he was pinned under her and she slammed her hand over his heart. "Dead!" she declared. Before she could pull them up, he lifted his hip slightly and got enough of a chance to flip them, pin her and declare her 'dead'.

"Never begin to release, or relax, until you know your opponent is dead." he lectured before pulling them up.

"Comrade!" Rose groaned. "I didn't need that refresher lecture. And you know it."

"Yet, you were about to make that mistake." he retorted.

"Dimitri!" she growled at him, in pain. "You know that's different."

"Rose?" The three of us asked with concern evident in our voices.

"Mase and Eddie- Butt! Out!" We were snapped at. "You know nothing."

"Rose? What's happening?" Belikov asked cautiously. He was just as concerned, but in the professional sense.

"I don't want them to know. I don't want anyone to know."

"Rose?" Alberta stepped in. And she was in 'mother' mode, taking Rose into her arms. She clearly knew a little of what was going on, something that Eddie and I didn't. Something Belikov may have known about, too.

"I need to talk about it, but I can't have anyone else knowing. Why no one in this class can pin me, that is." Rose was on the verge of tears, the closest to a breakdown I'd seen her in a long while.

"Belikov?" Alberta asked him, over Rose's shoulder.

"Yes, Petrov?"

"Deal with her. Get her out of here, and don't let her come back to class until she's settled." Rose was released and Belikov gripped her wrist.

"Come on, Rose." He gently, but firmly, tugged her out of the gym, picking her bag up when they passed it.

That was odd. Rose hadn't been near a breakdown in a good while. So, what was going on? What was she hiding? What was it that only Rose, Alberta and Belikov could know? Whatever it was, she'd pull through. Her strength and resilience was one of the many things that made me love her.

When she returned all happy at lunch I decided to ask her about her month away. "So, Rose... What was it like? A month outside the gates? What the hell went down out there?"

"Well, Mase," her face twinkled mischievously, she shone with a secret know one knew, and she loved it. "It was four weeks of hell." sarcasm dripped off every word.

"You loved it?" I asked in shock and surprise.

"Not all of it, but most of it. I got to switch to a human timetable..."

"And?" Lissa pressed.

"And I was given a 'charge'."

"Say what?!" The table screeched.

"Dimitri was my 'Moroi' for the month," Rose laughed and shrugged it off.

"Belikov was your what?" Eddie eventually coughed out.

"My 'charge'. My 'Moroi'. I had to learn the theory of solo guarding and put it into practice, simultaneously. He also trained my butt off in combat." She sighed sadly before continuing, "had me up to staking by three weeks in." The next bit was muttered out, and I don't think it was meant to have been said. "And just in time." A look of horror crossed her face, but it was gone so fast I wasn't so sure I'd even seen it.

"What was it like, Rose? How'd you manage a month of twenty-four seven exposure to the anti-social god?" I enquired, curiosity laced every word.

"I have my ways, Mase."

"Wasn't it awkward? A month with your mentor? Unable to hide or do anything silly?"

"Not really. As you all know, he's one of the rare few I respect and get along with. And he basically had me in training so much there wasn't much 'down time'. And I spent that running patrols because it was dark by then."

"What?!" Eddie and I gasped when we realised Belikov had spent all their daylight hours training her. No wonder we hadn't been able to pin her.

We all caught up over lunch, mostly Rose and I really because this was step one. I decided to start step two, so I asked her, "Rose?"

"Yes Mase?"

"Take a walk with me?" We'd finished eating and the bell was about to go in about ten minutes.

"Mase?" she looked at me curiously. Then understanding hit her, soon followed by an indescribable mix of emotions. "Okay. I need to talk with you." She picked up her bags and waited for me to follow suit so we could walk out of the cafeteria together.

God. I was doing this, I was asking Rose Hathaway out, asking her to be my girlfriend. "Rose," I nervously started when we reached a private courtyard not too far from our next class, but it wasn't too close that we risked being seen or overheard.

"Mase," she sighed as she sat next to me on one of the benches. "I know what you want to ask. I know that you feel for me. I know what that feeling is." My heart was beginning to pound in my chest.

"Tell me," I requested gently as I took one of her hands in both of mine and looked into her beautiful brown eyes.

"You love me, in love with me. You want to date me."

"Please, Rose? Would you?"

"I. Can't." She pulled her hand from mine, with tears in her eyes. "I can't, because I'm not in love with you. You're my best friend and a brother to me, Mase. But that's it. I can't be in a relationship." She stood and faced me. "'They come first', Mase. If you let yourself fall in love with me, with anything other than duty, then you won't throw yourself in front of whoever you get as your charge. You'll throw yourself in front of me. I can't come first, Mason. You can't put me first- it's wrong, and it's dangerous."

"You sound like him, you know." I commented. I had taken in all she'd said, but I'd also noted the way she'd said it. She sounded like Belikov, a lot like Belikov. He'd clearly rubbed off on her. It didn't help her dedication to duty was already to a level it rivalled his.

"I do not!" she defended.

"Listen to yourself. Whenever anything duty related comes up, you sound just like Belikov. You really are his student."

"Did you even actually listen to what I just said?!" She was now exasperated, and any trace of the tears was now long-gone.

"Yes. I did."

"I meant it, Mase. I can't come first, and I'm not in love with you." Her voice was softer, but still firm. She was being truthful and absolutely resolute.

"Are you? Are you in love with someone else?" I had to ask because I was one to put my foot in it, to ask things I didn't want to know the answer to.

"I can't be." was her immediate answer.

"So you are?" I didn't want to know, I knew I didn't want to know, but I felt as though I needed to. I felt as though I needed to know if I was in love with a girl who'd already given her heart to another guy.

"Are you sure you want to know? Are you sure you need to know?"

"Want to? No. Need to? I feel like I should."

"No. You shouldn't know. And you'll never get it out of me, Mase, so drop it. Do yourself and your heart a favour and drop it."

"Rose?" Belikov entered the courtyard and spoke before I could respond. "Are you breaking hearts again?" He caught her eye then flicked his towards me, then back at her.

"Yes." Her answer was serious, her tone sombre, and wary. "That loveable idiot wanted to put me first, put me above duty."

"You're a Senior, and currently all too serious. You should let your hair down once in a while."

"The last time I partied, Liss got kidnapped. The time before that I ended up with punishment I'm still serving." Rose retorted.

"Surely one date can't hurt?"

"Yes, it can. Big time. Massive time when it's wrong to lead him on." I had clearly been forgotten, despite being the conversation topic.

"You're learning, growing and changing, Rose." Belikov let out a ghost of a smile, and his words radiated pride and approval.

"Why are you here, Dimitri? I thought you had a meeting?" Rose abruptly changed topics.

"I just came from it-"

"And?"

"Kirova reluctantly agreed to the expenditure."

"Yay!" she squealed and Belikov shook his head at her antics.

"What secret has you squealing?" I asked Rose.

"We're going on a ski trip!"

"Say what?!"

"We leave for the slopes in six days time- the day after Christmas."

"Wow!" Now I was excited.

"Rose?" Belikov interrupted.

"Ye-" she turned to face her mentor and her face fell. "Oops."

"We'll talk about that in training. For now, you've got a class to go to." He turned to face me. "You too Ashford." I scrambled out of there, and heard Rose laughing after my retreating form.


	22. 22

RPOV

God. That hadn't been an awkward and awful way end lunch at all. I sighed as I walked into afternoon training with my boyfriend. Said boyfriend was sprawled on the store room floor with a Western.

"Afternoon, Roza," my man looked up from his book to greet me with a warm smile and the heart-stopping, affectionate, Russian nickname.

"Clueless, Comrade. Completely."

"Straight back at you. So, what did Ashford want at lunch?"

"We both know that." I commented as I began stretching.

"He actually asked you on a date?"

"Sorta," I recounted it, the awkwardness and awfulness.

"Oh Roza. I hate this situation we're in, the resulting problems."

"Worth it. So worth it. Much more desirable than the other option."

"True. Come on, let's hit that track," he picked me up from my stretching position on the floor.

"Do you have to be so damn good, woman!" Dimitri teased once we were doing cool down stretches.

"You taught me! So, yes." I smirked as I returned the banter. I'd hardly been pinned all training.

"You have a point there," he sighed.

"I do. I do, and you know it."

"Ah. That reminds me-"

"Now, let me get this right. You forgot something? You actually forgot something?" I just had to interrupt because the the thought of my Dimitri ever forgetting something was hilarious and seemed impossible.

"Yes. You make me forget how to breathe, woman. Without even trying you make me forget how to breathe." Now he'd made forget how to think, he'd made me forget how to breathe.

"Damn it, Dimitri." I just barely managed to eventually breathe out.

"You're clueless, Rose. And, if you've recovered, I'll tell you what I need to."

"And it's 'need to', not 'want to'. It's an order from higher up." I sighed. "Continue."

"Your third marking is in forty-five minutes."

"As is your, what?, eighth."

"Yes. It is, and it is my eighth."

"You've never taken down more than one in a battle?"

"I've never been in a battle with more than one attacking. Well... Except yesterday, when I had you and Art as back up." My man simply stared at me for a few moments, a range of thoughts crossing his mind and a range of emotions flashing across his eyes and face. He ended up asking, "did you bring a second towel?"

"Dimitri?" I asked with a voice shaking in excitement and anticipation. And a tiny bit of fear of the consequences if caught. Then again, we'd done it in the cabin (the old watch post on the edge of campus) when I was meant to be in class. And, clearly, hadn't been caught.

"Yes."

"I did." I was immediately pulled up and we made our way to the teacher's showers, bags in hand. After the door was locked, I got sandwiched. We gave in all over again. God, I loved him. Always had and always would. I was made for him and we fit together just as perfectly as we understood each other.

When dinner rolled around about three hours later, I had the extra four kills permanently etched onto my neck. That damn tattooing made it impossible to even sideline for hours on end for a couple of days straight. Why? The irritated skin kept itching. So, dinner that night was rather weird. I spent the whole time trying not to touch the back of my neck. And promptly failed five minutes in.

"Rose?" Mase cautiously asked.

"Huh, Mase?" I responded- still scratching.

"What's making the back of your neck so itchy?" Eddie responded as I pulled my hand away.

"Nothing."

"Rose?" Lissa questioned aloud and internally warned. She was so loved up with Christian it made me want to hurl. My month away hadn't only interfered in my love life, but Lissa's also. She was as sexed up with Christian as I was with Dimitri. And it was just as emotionally powerful. I'd been pulled in multiple times and only just barely escaped.

"Fine." I sighed. "It's my marks. I just got my latest four." And cue the twenty questions from Eddie and Mase, the hero worship from Mase, and the snarky commentary from Snarky Sparky. "Enough!" I eventually snapped. "Each one is a life and death situation, and you aren't ready for them. No one is." That changed dinner's atmosphere again and I was only too glad and happy to escape to my room and homework.


	23. 23

DPOV

My Roza texted me just before I was about to go to bed. It read, 'just got smothered by the group at dinner. Only too happily doing homework right now.' Oh, my Roza. My dearest Roza. I quickly changed before texting her back with, 'meet at back entrance in two.' I sadly deleted both messages and successfully snuck out of the guardian wing of the dhampir dorms.

"Comrade?" my love asked when she emerged from the door.

"You okay? What happened?" I asked, letting my concern and worry show.

"Yeah. Just hero worship, twenty questions and snarky commentary. Nothing I couldn't handle."

"They found out."

"That they did. Stupid fresh marks."

"It's only going to spread tomorrow. Isn't it?"

"I don't doubt it. I'm surprised it hadn't already spread before we returned yesterday."

"Alberta hated it enough she didn't let any other guardian know."

"Until the marking ceremony."

I could tell just seeing me and this quick conversation was helping. I made a quick scan around before kissing her cheek then stepping away after whispering "I love you. I'm here for you," in her ear. She was so worth taking the risk.

"God, Comrade. Dangerous" she shivered and sighed. "Thank you," my beautiful woman's face lit up with a smile. "I needed this. Now go. I'm not kidding. I'll be fine. Go!" she finished laughing out the command.

"Later, Rose." I left, my soulmate was in a better mood than when she'd stepped out that door.

That good mood held all night apparently, because she was still happy and chirpy in morning training. Well, as chirpy as she ever got in morning training. She was still full of her normal 'it's too early to be up' sleepy grumbles. God, she was gorgeous.

Beautiful, gorgeous, sexy, adorable and lethal, were the adjectives I used to describe her- around the clock and no matter what mood or sleep deprived state she was in. And that was the order they always went in, because each of the four before 'lethal' hid how lethal she was. She was totally beautiful, gorgeous, sexy and adorable inside and out; those four words described her character just as accurately as they did her body. That being said, they never did it any justice, and it was her character I loved, appreciated, cherished and adored; her body was never my focus. My focus was always her character and being, her soul- the one that sang to, and sang in sync with, mine. God. I loved that woman so much it hurt. She had me totally whipped, dedicated and addicted.

In first period she copped it, the twenty-questions and hero worship. She spent ten minutes after Alberta shut the Novices up trying to be taken down by Ashford and Castile. Didn't work.

"Rose?" I asked just before she could call for me to come. God. Now I was at her beck-and-call before she called. Yep, I was totally whipped, dedicated and addicted.

"Dimitri?"

"You're undoing all your hard work trying to be taken down. Up for a challenge?"

"It's the other way around, Comrade!" she laughed.

"Rose," I warned using teacher tone in my voice. But my amusement was clear enough in my eyes so that she(and only she) would be able to read it. It would counteract the pain my teacher voice always inflicted. Damned appearances!

"Let's get this over with then." Oh thank god. I saw in her eyes, and heard in her tone, my amusement at her antics had counteracted the pain.

She was right. The shoe really was on the other foot, now. Just like the past two trainings, she pinned me more often than the other way around. She challenged me. And, man, she knew how to make me hurt. Karma was a bi-atch. I'd put her through all that pain when we'd first started training, and now she was so much better than me, she was making me stiff and sore. Despite the fact I was in just as much training as her, I was now hurting a little more than she was because she was that strong and fast. I always took more hits than I handed out, and I was slammed against the mat more often than I slammed her against it.

Her good mood had been dampened at the start of class, but hadn't left. It was returned with each time she pinned me, and even more so when I pinned her. That mood disappeared the second she stepped into theory with 'Asshole Alto' as I called him.

I referred to him as that because of the way he always pick out- and picked on- my precious and delicate Roza. His attitude towards students in general simply annoyed me, but his especial distaste, dislike, and disrespect of my Roza made me angry. More than that. I was insanely protective of my Roza, and always had been, but he was asking for me to punch him if he kept up his ways. It didn't help he always liked to find me to voice his bigoted, judgemental and misogynistic opinions regarding my Wonder Woman.

As if it just being his class wasn't enough of a mood dampener and kill joy for my other half. Her mother's unwelcome, unexpected and gone un-notified appearance within made her swing from one extreme to another. She didn't show it, but I could tell she was beyond pissed off.

Please, love, please stay in control. Don't let her get to you. Show her you've learned, show her you've changed. She had every right to be as pissed off at her absent and neglectful so-called mother as I was at my abusive and sad-excuse-of-a-royal-Moroi so-called father. That didn't mean I wanted her going to the extremes I had. She couldn't afford the black mark that would add to her record.

I hated the way Janine had treated Rose, but I still feared and respected the Lethal Hathaway Senior. The older female Guardian scared me shitless. Even scarier was the way she'd likely react to my interest in Rose and desire to date, and have a relationship with, her daughter. 'Desire to' and 'interest in'? Yeah right! I was already with Rose and totally involved, addicted and lovesick. That young woman who went by the name of 'Rose Hathaway' had absolutely no clue what she did to me.

Throughout the duration of the class I made sure to monitor my Roza's mood. She was managing to maintain her control and composure. But only just. It was taking all her will power to keep her place and hold her tongue.


	24. 24

Janine'sPOV

My daughter walked into Alto's theory class, spotted me, sent a glare my way and took her seat. I wasn't the only guest speaker here today, but I was the only female and one with a child. That child being famous in her own right (more like as infamous as her father).

I observed her out of the corner of my eye all class. She was bored out of her mind by the other two speakers. It was clear by her slouch, and the way her eyes constantly scanned the room. And it wasn't the 'where's the nearest exist I can bolt through' scan, either. It was various kinds of guarding scans. The girl had her guard up, apparently, despite her slouched and otherwise bored-looking appearance. My child was clearly concentrating more on actually putting some theory into practice than she was on the other two's real life experience of doing just that. Said recounts I considered of high importance and shouldn't be ignored. Nor should the guardians they came from be shown the disinterest and disrespect she was sending their way. Not that I was terribly surprised by it.

My turn came around and I received the same response. Her peers were captivated, but she looked about ready to run. Seriously? The girl was months away from having someone's life or death in her hands and she couldn't care less? Disappointing didn't begin to cover it. She'd received a month's training in the field and it had done nothing? She hadn't learnt a damn thing from Belikov?

The class was dismissed early and I approached my daughter before she could leave her desk. "Rosemarie," I greeted my little girl.

"Hello Mother. It's 'Rose'. And thanks for the warning notice," she sighed.

"Thanks for the warm welcome." I retorted.

"What do you want, Mom?" She sat on the desk, bag slung over her shoulder.

"What was with paying no attention in class?"

"I didn't need to. I already know it all." She shivered before continuing. "Lived it all, too. You're extremely lucky I didn't explode at you."

"You what?!" I asked in shock and astonishment.

"I've lived through it all. Did you not hear about my month's intensive with Dimitri?"

"It's 'Guardian Belikov'! And yes, I did."

"That's never happening, Mom. And you clearly didn't hear all about it."

"What was with that?"

She snorted. "A reality check, and a chance to be 'hothoused'." My daughter sighed before muttering, "swear those stupid Strigoi were watching."

"What was that?"

"Oh! So you haven't heard!" The girl sarcastically remarked before swivelling and lifting her hair up. To reveal nine molnija marks. They were still bandaged, but said bandage was see-through. "Now you know." she commented as she dropped her ponytail and spun back to face me.

"How? Rosemarie? How? A novice rarely sees one, let alone survives to kill, get marked and tell the tale. Let alone nine."

"Humph. I attract trouble. I kick it's ass too, because I'm your daughter and have the badass god who goes by the name of 'Dimitri Belikov' for my mentor."

"That doesn't answer the question."

"It wasn't meant to. I had two incidents while on perimeter surveillance. Then another in the attack on the Badica's Art guards."

"'Guardian Schoenberg', Rose. If you won't show your legendary mentor respect, at least show it for the legendary ex Head Guardian."

"That's also never happening. He's told me to only address him as 'Art'."

"What?!" I screeched. "He said what?! You got what, with whom?!" Not even I was allowed to call him that. I wasn't even allowed to address him as 'Arthur'. Yet my infamous daughter was only allowed on the most personal of first-name basis with him? What on earth had she done to earn that?! And that had to be earned.

"Sorry. Shoulda mentioned, I met with him for my qualifier. So, I earned 'Arthur' with my interview, then 'Art' after I took out four of seven attacking Strigoi."

"You got Schoenberg as your Qualifier interviewer?" How'd that come about? He almost never administered Qualifiers.

"Yup!" She popped the 'p', and acted as though it were no big deal.

"How?"

"How'd you think? He's a contact of Dimitri's. The closest thing my mentor has to a friend."

"Whether or not your mentor has friends is of no concern to you." I chastised.

"As my mentor? No, it isn't. As my possible future guarding partner? Yes. That's when it is a concern of mine."

"No. Not even then, not really." The bell rang and Rose was going to bolt.

"Later, Mom." As I predicted, she bolted. And Belikov was hot on her heels.

Okay. Not unusual at all. I'd noticed the two of them frequently catch gazes throughout class, and that he'd been doing the same as I was; watched her out of the corner of his eye. Although I couldn't begin to take a stab at the why.


	25. 25

RPOV  
My boyfriend fell into step with me seconds after I'd bolted from Alto's room and that awful conversation with my mother.  
"Nice work there, Rose. Truly admirable." I seriously had trouble repressing the shiver, moan and smile all that praise in public had created. Well, it tried to, because none of the would-be-a-cover-blower-of-a-reaction showed.  
"Thanks, Comrade. Seriously."  
"Am I sparring with you again?"  
"No. It's the machines this class, remember!" I teased. A month away had allowed us to create our own timetable, and that meant we'd forgotten the one at school. Sorta.  
"Do you do the standard stuff, or mine?"  
"Yours. I follow yours because it's more intense. The standard is too easy." And it really was.  
"Well then..." my man mused. "How about..." He upped everything, yet again. But I wasn't going to complain.  
"Challenge accepted."  
"That's my girl!" he proudly whispered so only I could hear. His eyes said 'you're really my woman'. Stupid cover. How could I be mad at him when his eyes always told me the truth? I couldn't, it was impossible; it was that simple. God, I loved him. I loved that man so much it bloody hurt. How had I lucked out and landed him as my soulmate?

Classes finished two days later, and Dimitri had offered to cancel afternoon training, since I 'was already on holidays, it wasn't fair'. His words, not mine. I'd argued it, and we negotiated to training for the first half-hour and 'training' to end the semester. We got lucky, and didn't get caught. Thank god.

Unfortunately... Lissa called through the bond. She had someone she wanted to me meet. 'Right now! I don't care if I'm cancelling your training or not. Get your Sister ass out here!' She flashed me an image of- oh shit! The frozen pond near, and the outside of, the cabin Dimitri and I had defiled every single internal surface of. There wasn't a single surface in that cabin that hadn't seen some level of true action between Dimitri and I. I didn't know if I'd be able to handle it if we ended up inside.  
"Ugh! Lissa!" I whinged. She'd done more than interrupt training. She had awful timing, too.  
"Roza?"  
"We need to run. And you're not going to like where to." I updated him as I hurriedly dressed before safely escaping the gym. Dimitri was hot on my heels. Unsurprisingly.


	26. 26

DPOV  
When we reached the cabin, and the pond near it, a woman I knew all too well skated to a graceful stop. Uh oh. This wasn't going to end well. My lady friend had just come up to greet us. Lady Tasha Ozera. She had a massive crush on me, and I had no clue how to protect my Roza from the way I knew she'd be blatantly flirting with me. Trust me when I say, I won't return it. I wasn't going anywhere near encouraging her- I'd barely be polite and hospitable. Stupid covers. I loved my Roza and I refused to let an obsessed Tasha Ozera's words or actions hurt my soulmate. As a guardian 'they come first', but as my soulmate 'she comes first'- my Roza.  
"Party crasher, Dimka?" she asked with a tone of voice which indicated she was already hitting on me. And it was making me uncomfortable.  
"No. Tasha. Far from it. I've been dragged by Rose here," gestured my head towards my woman.  
"Dimitri?" Introductions. And what's with that woman?  
"Rose," love, "this is Tasha Ozera, Christian's aunt." And that old friend I told you about, the one I told you you didn't have to worry about despite her crush. Recognition and understanding flashed in her eyes. 'Damn! I wasn't expecting her to look like that. Nor to come on so strong.' radiated in her eyes.  
"I'm also you're closest friend!" Tasha tried to amend. "And that introduction is only half complete, Dimka." That nickname was grating in her voice. If my Roza ever let out a 'my Dimka' I'd be completely powerless under it... 'my Comrade', and 'Comrade' were hard enough to fight the side effects of when they came out of my love's luscious lips.  
"Tasha, this is my student," she so wasn't it was blasphemous to call her that; she was mine, all right, but my student was the one thing she wasn't. "Rose Hathaway."  
"Hi Rose," Tasha politely began.

Rose politely returned the basic, required pleasantries. All the while shooting daggers whenever the older Moroi tried to make a move on me or flirt. Tasha's attempts did nothing but piss me off. I was taken, for Pete's sake. Not that she was allowed to know that because she couldn't know the woman who owned my heart and soul was the one she was currently conversing with.

Lissa eventually split from Christian to come say hi. Christian glared accusingly at my girlfriend. This was clearly family time we'd interrupted. Get over it Christian, she's here to stay because she's your girlfriend's sister and potential guardian. Oh great. I just realised, my poor Roza was stuck with Tasha as an extended relative for the rest of the foreseeable future.

When Tasha offered to continue the conversation inside the cabin, she glanced at me suggestively. Not happening Lady Ozera. That cabin had already been completely defiled by my soulmate and I. And we were going to have an extremely hard time keeping a straight face. Tougher task still, would be keeping our hands off each other.

Both Rose and I unwillingly and unhappily followed Tasha inside. When we stepped inside I registered Roza's reaction. She stiffened, and her breathing stopped. She recovered before anyone could notice. Well, anyone else bar me because I'd been looking for it, expecting it. She hadn't disappointed- both with the otherwise-undetectable response and the quick recovery. I'm sure I did the same as the memories flashed through my mind.

I tried my best to include Roza in the conversation without giving away our relationship. When Tasha got around to talking about this guy we both knew who'd sworn to never have kids and had so many all he now did was speak in baby, I nearly lost it. I'd never be able to give that to my Roza, and my heart ached for her. She should be able to have the family she deserves. It didn't help matters that Rose would make an amazing mom, I'd seen her with Lissa at times where she was so mothering it made her so stunning it was nearly impossible to look at. It also didn't help when Tasha mentioned all I'd ever do if I had kids would speak in Russian baby. If I could have kids with Roza, she'd probably shoot me for teaching our children Russian while refusing to teach her.

As it was, I saw my precious beauty's eyes and face contort in pain for a millisecond. Was she seriously hurting just as much as I was over the impossibility? I knew her sense of family was strong, just not that strong. Was she hurting because she couldn't give me a family? When Tasha kept harping on about how I'd make such a great dad, Rose snapped. She gave nothing away, but she did abruptly, yet politely, excuse herself for a few moments. And Lissa dashed out after her. I could tell she wasn't about to support my woman, far from it. The Princess was going to snap at my beautiful woman for being impolite, or something along those lines.


	27. 27

Tasha'sPOV  
I'd just met Rose Hathaway. I couldn't say I really liked the child. Although, it wasn't like she clearly disliked me. The girl was polite and courteous, but it was strained and forced. She held a grudge against me, and- for the life of me- I couldn't puzzle out why.

What struck me as odd was the possessive way she walked beside my Dimka, the way she sat closer to him than to her best friend, and the way she abruptly left after I'd brought up children. I certainly hadn't missed the dagger she was regularly shooting me, nor had I missed her protective and possessive looks she sent his way. I also hadn't missed his obliviousness to my flirting, nor had I missed the way he constantly made an effort to engage and include her in our conversation. It was meant to be our catch-up time. It wasn't his job to keep her entertained- Chris and Liss should have been doing that.

Not that my nephew and his girlfriend were really remembering a world outside them existed. They were so loved up and lovesick it was gross. How my nephew had landed the last Dragomir Princess was a miracle and completely beyond me.

I turned to Dimka and asked, "any clue what happened there?" Rose had just walked out, clearly agitated by something, and Lissa had followed.  
"None." his response was immediate and curt.

It was almost a protective 'drop it and leave her alone' warning. What the hell?! He was meant to discipline that behaviour, not be understanding of it! He wasn't dashing out after her to reprimand her for her they way she'd stormed out. It wasn't like she hadn't politely excused herself, but she should have been able to control whatever emotions and thoughts were causing her to be so pissed off. And control them to a level where she was able to hold her spot in our circle.  
"Chris? Any clue what's your girlfriend's best friend's problem?" I turned and asked him.  
"Nope. No idea. That's not like her, though. That came out of nowhere. She's not been that way since before her month away."  
"Her what?" I asked, completely confused.  
"She just came back four days ago from a month-long intensive, round-the-clock training outside the gates. God knows where she was."  
"Dimka? Did you know about this?" I asked him, because, surely, he'd know- he was her private teacher after all.  
"Naturally. I was the one training her for the month."  
"Now, details!" I squealed in excitement. "I want to know how she ended up with that privilege, what was involved, everything!" That sort of thing was unheard of, it had never been done before and, of all people to get to trial it, they'd been picked. "Does she have any clue how deadly and dangerous you are? Does she have no clue who you are?"  
"It's the other way around. I have no clue how lethal she is. I've seen her in battle, but still..."  
"You've what?!" I squeaked in shock and disbelief.  
He sighed before answering. "I've seen her in action. She's more lethal than I am. I had always known she had potential, but I underestimated just how much she had, just how much better than me she is."  
"Are you saying the child already has a kill?"  
"She has more than me, she has nine." He sounded reluctant to admit it; it was almost as if it hurt him.  
"You're not proud of her?" Christian asked the question on my mind.  
"No. I'm not. I mean, I am proud she did her duty and survived, but... She's too young, she shouldn't have to deal with the trauma of a kill. No novice should have to go through that."  
"No novice should go through what, Dimitri?" Rose asked as she rejoined us.  
"The kills and their trauma."  
"Mine? Were you talking about me behind my back?" It could have been an accusation, or she could have been amused. I couldn't decipher her tone.  
"Yes." He actually admitted it to her? And was slightly wary of her reaction. What on earth?! All she did was glare at him, until he apologised. "Sorry, Rose. I know you don't want people knowing."

Un-believable! He was apologising to his student. Why should it matter what she wanted? He was her teacher, he shouldn't have cared.

"All good, Comrade!" She smiled at him, and it was almost a flirty one. So was her tone, there certainly was some affection radiating off the nickname. That she even had a nickname for my Dimka made me want to be sick. "And sorry for glaring at you- it was out of line."  
"Apology accepted. You're learning Rose. Really." He cocked his head to the side slightly as he studied her for a few moments. "You've changed."  
"Seriously?"  
"Yes, Rose."  
"Should I be worried?" She tried cocking a brow. It didn't work. The girl looked beyond stupid.  
"No. They're for the better."  
"Thanks?"  
He just sighed and shook his head.

What the hell?! Had the world disappeared for a minute? And was she really flirting with her teacher? A grown man, a guardian no less, who was seven years older than her? Did the notorious Rose Hathaway have a teacher crush? On my Dimka, of all of them.

I stretched and yawned before asking, "where's the closest mall a girl can go shopping? I still have some last minute Chrissie gifts to get."  
"Missoula," Rose and Lissa sighed dreamily. "I would kill for a trip right now." Liss groaned. "I've got about a million things I wanna get."  
Dimka sighed after running a hand through his hair. "I'll talk to Petrov, Princess." He turned to his student, "Rose?"  
"Yes! I'll be near guard if you get her out!" she grinned. How on earth had she known what he was asking?  
"Excuse me, I'm just going to step outside while I make the call to Alberta. Rose, I don't need to remind you of duty while I'm out. Do I?"  
"Comrade! Of course not. The girl's my sister. I won't let anything happen to them."  
"Good," he nodded at her in approval then stepped outside.


	28. 28

Alberta'sPOV  
"Yes, Belikov?" I answered his call.  
"Petrov. I have a request on behalf of the Princess. She wants to go shopping with Tasha Ozera, tonight." And so does Rose, and I can't deny her anything.  
"Will you and Rose be on duty?"  
"Yes."  
"In what configuration?"  
"Rose near guarding the Princess. I will be far guard."  
"Will Christian also be going?"  
"That hadn't been discussed."  
"Take him. I will give him another of campus guardians, and the Princess will also need another official guardian."

Ugh. That was asking for a 'Rose may be a Novice, but is more of a Guardian', from him. It was just an excuse to give Tasha a guardian. There was no way Belikov was going to guard her when his Rose was around. Even I knew the older Moroi woman wanted in his pants.

"With all due respect, Petrov," he started.  
"No arguments. It's a way to give Lady Ozera a guardian should she wish to separate from the group. Your priority is the Princess after all."  
"You know of her feelings?"  
"Yes. Don't give her the time of day." Especially since you're with Rose.

Cooping them up for a month had worked. And then some. He'd made her beyond excellent and had given in. They'd most certainly relieved the sexual tension. And were now making sure it stayed that way. I just hoped they didn't let themselves get caught.

"Yes, Petrov."  
"I'll have it sorted so you can leave in half an hour."  
"Thank you, Petrov."  
"Later Belikov." With that we ended the call.

Who to give them? Emil and Yuri. Those two were the most interested in our illicit, yet encouraged, lovebirds. They'd spot and report just how focused on the Princess they could be. Or not. And they'd get a kick out of getting the chance to watch them. They also wouldn't be pissed off at spotting the connection because they already knew it was there, and they certainly wouldn't report to higher up. Far from it, they'd keep it out of our superior's knowledge.

I made the arrangements. As I suspected, they were thrilled at the chance to observe the lethal lovebirds.

I so wanted the pair to know I knew they were involved. But I bit my tongue and worked as hard as they did to cover them, and that I knew. Their synchronicity was insane. They spoke their own language. That was enough of a giveaway. It also made them an ideal pairing to protect the Princess. Problem was, he'd protect His Princess instead of The Princess.

They seriously were too adorable. He'd do anything for her, and she'd do anything for him. They were so in love and made for each other. They didn't have to do anything but stand next to each other and you knew they were a perfect match. They had the same fire in their eyes, the same drive and desire to protect and defend. There was an air about them which just made you want to pair them up. It also made you want to melt. They were perfect together, and perfect for the other.


	29. 29

RPOV  
Dimitri managed to get us out for a shopping trip. Woohoo! I didn't mind that I had been put on duty, I was given a shopping trip. I'd still protect my sister despite our earlier fight.

Liss had chewed me out for my reaction. It wasn't like I hadn't politely excused myself. I'd needed a break from hearing Tasha gush over how good Dimitri would be as a dad. I hadn't been able deal with it any longer. I'd have blown our cover if I hadn't gotten out of there. I hated that I couldn't give him that, the family he so desperately deserved, the family he was ready for.

My marvellous man had assured me I didn't need to worry about her. He'd done everything to try discouraging her without giving us away. She hadn't gotten it through her thick skull that he wasn't interested. His eyes were only for me. As was his heart and soul. That didn't mean I missed the pang of pain that had shot through him at the thought of what we couldn't have. Did he seriously hurt because he couldn't make me a mom? That he couldn't give me a family? Did he seriously think I was mature enough to be a parent? Because I didn't. As much as I loved him, I resented that I couldn't give him that. Even if I could... Well, I was still in high school, I wasn't ready to be a mom. I didn't know if I'd ever be ready, but I knew Dimitri was and that made the impossibility hurt even more. So you can understand why I'd needed to escape.

Except I hadn't. Not really. Liss had been hot on my heels and completely exploded at me.  
"What was that about?!"  
"What was what about?" I knew full well how she'd seen the incident.  
"You know full well. She's Christian's aunt- that makes her my in law. And if she's my in law she's yours. That was totally inappropriate."

What was inappropriate was Tasha trying to steal my man, and rubbing it in that I couldn't give him a family. What else was inappropriate was Lissa exploding at me when she had no clue what was really going on, never mind the fact she was now also ignoring said in law to rat on me.

"Liss," I sighed. "It was nothing like how you saw it. I couldn't stand it any more. I was being smothered. I need some air; I don't need you exploding at me for something you have no clue about and no say in. You've done nothing but ignore me since Christian came on the scene- even more so since I got back. I get you're happy and in love, I get he's your soulmate, but I don't appreciate your meddling in my life, my love life especially. Stop encouraging Mase- I'm not interested in him that way, I turned him down for a reason."  
"That doesn't explain your actions."  
"It wasn't really meant to because I can't tell you why. And I don't want to with the way you've been treating me."

She'd left with a huff and returned to the group. I got my space. Finding a tree which could hide me, I'd slid down it and cried. I'd let it all out. When I'd been certain I didn't have any signs of crying, only then had I returned to the group.

Dimitri was sitting in the back of the SUV with me again. And was discussing the plan with me, how it would differ from the trip with Victor. When I say we were discussing this plan, I mean we were having a discussion. It wasn't Dimitri telling me what was going on, it was him putting up an initial suggestion and me being given the opportunity to voice my opinions and suggestions. I was truly being treated like his equal and guarding partner right now, because this wasn't an exercise, this wasn't training, and this wasn't an excuse to allow me on a shopping trip with Lissa. This was the real deal. I was still an Academy student, but I was now in the role of my best friend's near guard with my boyfriend as my guarding partner- her far guard. This was serious, she was the last Dragomir and her life was in our hands.

This trip was already taking on a different feel because I had nine kills, and a month of solo guarding under my belt. The month just gone had left it's mark, so I dead serious about doing my job and duty. As was Dimitri. We were in a relationship, but that was the last thing on our minds right now. She came first, Liss, our Moroi. We'd protect her, no matter the cost to ourselves. We were in love, knew it and were frequently expressing it when safe enough. We weren't beginning to fall, to the point it was distracting. We'd completely fallen and would, and could, push it to the sidelines to do our duty.

"Here," my guarding partner handed over an earpiece headset.  
"Really?" I asked as took the vital modern day tool.  
"You're on duty for real, Rose. Fully. Today you are completely one of the team, a modern-day team. You will be as equipped as the rest of us. Today you are 'Guardian Rose Hathaway' and will be addressed as such." Did he have no clue what calling me a Guardian did to me?  
"Wow." I breathed as we pulled into a parking spot.  
"You've earned it, Hathaway!" Emil and Yuri laughed as we all set up our earpiece headsets and tuned them in. "Damn shame it isn't permanent for another few months!" came through the earpiece from Emil. And the others laughter in response also came through- loud and clear.  
"Guardians! Cut it out!" I laughed out the order through the device and it was received. They sobered, we all did, and exited the car- immediately taking formation as soon as feet hit the pavement.

Liss weaved in and out of shops, Tasha and Christian in tow. The rest of the team kept calling in updates, as did I. But... Just because I had the earpiece didn't mean I was also doing things the hard way. My eyes constantly scanned and checked in with Dimitri.  
"Guardian Rose Hathaway, relax." Dimitri sent through the earpiece.  
"No can do, Guardian Dimitri Belikov." I responded. "She's too precious to not do things the hard way as well." I added as I met his eyes. The ones that then twinkled with pride, amusement and approval.

As soon as Tasha commented about wanting to split off, I called it over the earpiece. "Guardian Yuri Kasaty; Tasha's splitting. Near guard."  
"Thanks, Guardian Hathaway. I'm on it." I caught his eye as he caught up to her and sent, "done." through the earpiece. Christian decided, moments later, to make me follow the same process with Emil.  
"Well, Liss. It's just us. Where to now?"  
'VS.' came through the bond.  
"Seriously? Why not drag Christian in with you? He'd love it."  
'Because we're getting you something too.'  
"Liss!" I groaned.  
'No arguments, sister. This is me making up for snapping earlier. And for ignoring you.'  
"Ugh. Fine."

God. This wasn't going to end well. Not at all. Dimitri, me, and VS was not a good combination- especially when we were on duty and pushing us to the side.

"Guardian Belikov." I called in as soon as we were near VS.  
"Yes, Guardian Hathaway?"  
"Fall back and opposite shop, one down."  
"Consider it done."  
"Appreciated, Guardian Belikov." I flicked my eyes to the shop's name over the entrance, to him, back to the name and back to him again.  
"Visual understood, Guardian Hathaway." He sent the slightest nod my way, and I could see him fighting for his control.

Once in the shop, Liss repeated what I'd said about her butting out of my love life and not being interested in Mase in that way. 'But' "you are interested in someone. I don't know who," and she truly didn't. She was nowhere near suspecting the man who owned my heart because she was looking in the entirely wrong age group and, quite frankly, race. "But there is a guy you're interested in. We're buying something that will test his control."  
"Lissa," I sighed. "There isn't anyone. You'd know if there was." That was one whopper of a lie.  
"I'm not buying it, Rose." That's when it clicked, sorta, she clicked onto the what she'd interrupted when she'd called me out to meet Tasha. Not that she clicked onto it being Dimitri. She simply assumed he'd canceled training and I'd run into my lover's arms. 'There is someone- you've been doing that post-sex glowing thing a lot recently. You've given someone your innocence and not let me know.'  
"You're seeing things, Liss!" I teased.  
"Still not buying it. So spill! Who got that close to you?" 'Who'd you let right in?' She cringed at the joke she made. Well, the image it created.  
"No one." She wasn't pulling it out of me. "You really are imagining things."  
"I am not. And you know it."  
"I am not involved with anyone."  
"You are. You so are."  
"I can't be involved with anyone Liss; I'm a lethal Novice, and your Guardian."  
"I'm still not buying it. You're hiding him. You're hiding your heart from me."  
"Liss. I. Can't. Tell." I choked out under my breath. And she caught it.  
"There is someone. Who?"  
"Did you not hear me." I snapped. "I seriously can't say."  
"There's no one we know around. Spill, sister!"  
"Gimme a second."  
"What? Oh fine."

"Dimitri? Can you spot any Moroi or dhampir?"  
"No. No Strigoi, either. What's happening Rose?"  
"Later. I'm going purely old school for a few."  
"Okay." I disabled my device before continuing.

"Rose?"  
"I've found him. But I'm not supposed to have him. He's not supposed to have me. But I love him with all my heart. He loves me like he can't live without me."  
"You're totally lovesick. I can see it, I can hear it. Who?"  
"Him. Liss... He's not a guy, he's a Guardian." Shock, confusion and disbelief flooded the bond, and ran so strong it pulled me in.  
"A-a-a G-g-guardian? You've landed a man? A G-guardian?"  
"Yes. Liss. And no one can know. I won't have him lose his job and career, because I love him with all my heart- like you do Christian."  
"Who? Which Guardian?"  
"Who do you think?" I sighed. "I only truly respect one male Guardian, there's only one I'm around long enough to connect with on that level, to discover he's my other half."  
'Your mentor? My Guardian? My Guardians are lovebirds? Unbelievable! Never saw that coming. Never saw you crossing that li- hang on! He didn't, ya know, force you?'  
"God no!" I whisper yelled. "No way. It's him, he's a total gentleman. Totally consensual."  
'Unbelievable! How are you not all over each other? How do you maintain any pretence of professional?'  
"How do you think?"  
'Good god! Trainings? Aren't really?'  
"Hey! They are."  
'Just not totally. Not always. And- oh god! What happened last month?'  
"It was only the last few days."  
'How many days? Was that the first? And did anything else get done?'  
"Ten." I sheepishly admitted. My man had turned me private, as had the need for secrecy. "And, yes to the first, no to the second."  
'Good god. I'm not telling or anything. Not even Christian.'  
"I don't want to come between you two."  
"No. It's dangerous enough that I know- I get that much."  
"We're done with this topic? I can reconnect?"  
"We're done, and, yes, you can reconnect."

We walked out forty minutes later, and Liss had bought me way too much. She'd bought stuff I knew Dimitri would have off in milliseconds. She'd also bought way too much for herself. Christian was going to go insane.

The group regrouped at the food court an hour later. We grabbed a bite to eat before heading back to the SUV to head back to the Academy. Once everyone, bar Emil (who was driving), was asleep, Dimitri pulled out his phone, typed something and passed it over. I was sitting next to him again because we were all in the same spots from the drive out.  
'What was with the going old school?' Was typed in a note.  
'Lissa wasn't letting me get away with not telling', I typed and passed the phone back.  
His response was 'she guessed?'  
'That I was involved with someone? Yes. You? No. I had to tell her.' Don't shoot me. I passed the phone back.  
'And?' Was all that came back.  
'Still too shocked to realise Tasha issue, knows her knowing is dangerous, isn't telling (Chris included), hasn't really sunk in, bare basics, need to know and isn't going to talk about it from now on.'  
'Good. And it's good she knows- avoid building resentment. Love you xoxo.'  
'Love you too xoxo. Don't forget the delete'. I handed the phone back and watched as he deleted the note. I then yawned, carefully stretched, and fell asleep on my Dimitri's shoulder- just like last time.


	30. 30

Emil'sPOV  
Aww. The lovebirds really were too cute. And so bleedin' obvious right now it was hilarious. Right now, Rose was asleep in Belikov's shoulder, he was asleep with his head resting on hers, and he'd long-since gently wrapped her in his duster with an adoring look in his eye and a soft look on his face.

That soft face had just morphed into one of complete peace, content and happiness. Yeah. Obvious- totally and completely. It was especially obvious considering her peaceful look mirrored his, it perfectly mirrored his. How anyone could possibly be so blind and not see (to any degree) that they were involved was beyond me.

That's not to say they weren't adorable. They were. They were so adorable together it was sickening. They didn't realise they always melted around the other, no matter how hard they tried to be professional- it never worked. They changed each other so completely it was totally impossible for them to pretend they weren't more than student and teacher.

He actually talked with her, and showed emotions around her. He may try hard to keep a blank face around her, but she brought out a fire in him and that was something he couldn't hide. She was his reason for living, his reason to experience and embrace life. He'd defend and protect her- even if it meant from herself. She certainly was his, His Princess.

She had grown and matured since he'd taken her under his wing. She'd matured and grown into the potential he always believed she had. He was frequently telling Alberta she was more of a Guardian than a Novice, apparently. She'd learnt from him and excelled under his constant faith, belief and trust in her. She worshipped him, just not in the sense everyone did. She didn't worship him because he was lethal and deadly. Absolutely not. She worshipped him because he saved her butt, because he loved her (her personality and character) and believed in her when so few would, because he respected her when so few students or teachers would.

They'd managed to put their feelings for each other to the side in order to protect the Princess. It had been quite something to see them push it to the side to protect the last Dragomir. They may have been ignoring their feelings, but the synchronicity they held, the synchronicity their connection created, was still in full force.

She'd decided to also do things the hard way, which meant she had to constantly make eye contact with him, and their messages that would flow between them in one look and within a second were astounding. They had their own language, that was for sure, and it was scary. They made an ideal pair to protect the Princess, if it weren't for the fact that they'd likely automatically throw themselves in front of the other and leave the Princess vulnerable. They had to be hating that. If they were even allowing themselves to think of it, that was.

One other thing which gave them away occurred when everyone else was asleep. He'd pulled out his phone and typed a message then handed it over to her. The phone had been passed back and forth multiple times, meaning some secret conversation was going on and it had to be one that couldn't be discussed aloud because it would expose them. Not that the action of having a conversation that way, in and of itself, didn't already raise suspicion. Their facial expressions were also a giveaway. Said expressions were trying not to reach their faces, but as I'd already observed, it was impossible for them not to express around the other.


	31. 31

Tasha'sPOV  
I found my Dimka at lunch, in the staff room. "Hi Dimka!" I cheerily greeted. Christmas was today and I had called together a party staring mid-afternoon. It was going to be Liss, Chris, Dimka and I. I hadn't invited Rose, and I didn't plan to. Something about that girl was still irritating me, the way she flirted with her teacher and me not being able to figure out what was going on wasn't helping any.  
"Yes, Tasha?" he warily responded.  
"I was wondering if you'd like to spend Christmas afternoon with me? I'm throwing a little gathering with Liss and Chris." Please say 'yes', please say 'yes', please say 'yes', because he couldn't really think of saying 'no'.  
"When?" came his cautious answer.  
"In two hours."  
"Okay, I'll be there." was his unenthusiastic answer. And came with a resigned sigh.

What on earth? He should have been happy to spend Christmas with me. Instead he seemed to see it as a chore, only agreeing to be polite. Even then it was barely polite. He'd barely engaged in conversation with me and he certainly hadn't searched me out. He was, now, almost treating as an acquaintance he barely got along with. Despite his barely hospitable attitude I happily and excitedly squealed out "yay!"

Oh this was going to be a fun Christmas and ski trip. I planned on asking my Dimka to be my Guardian and offer to give him a family. So, hopefully, he'd be my boyfriend and soon-to-be Guardian for the duration of the ski trip. He deserved a family, and was ready for one. Surely the lure of having it all with me was such that he'd be unable to turn it down. Surely, my Dimka wouldn't, surely he couldn't, say 'no'.

Two hours later and my guests had arrived. As had the party crasher. Lissa had dragged Rose along with her. Ugh. Now I had to spend Christmas, uncomfortable. Present time eventually came around, and things got interesting. Liss gave Rose the Dragomir Guardian heirloom, the chotki. Christian gave her a little something. Even my Dimka gave her a card that made her smile. Then it was my turn.  
"Dimka," I grabbed his attention off whatever it was Rose had said that had enthralled him.  
"Tasha?"  
"I want you to be my Guardian and my partner."

He stiffened in shock and the other three gasped in disbelief. Seriously? He was shocked by my offer? Had he not seen it coming? And was he really considering saying 'no'?

"No. Tasha. I can't, and I won't, take that."  
"But why?" I whined. "I know you want a family."  
"Because it's wrong. And I don't want a family unless it's with the woman I love."  
"I thought you loved me?" I was completely lost here. He thought my offer was wrong? And was there another woman? Had another woman taken Dimka from me?  
"No. I never loved you Tasha. I never saw you as more than a friend, and I never will. I don't have feelings for you."

He didn't feel for me? He didn't love me like I did him? He'd never seen me as anything other than a friend? There was another woman? I wanted to cry, he'd pushed a knife into my heart and twisted it. That cut me so deep. As much as I wanted to cry, I refused to. I was the hostess of this party after all. So, I needed to maintain my composure and put on a brave face. I could cry, kick, and scream later.

"Dimitri? Can I talk to you for a moment? Outside?" Rose asked before I could respond.

RPOV  
"Yes. Come on then, Rose." There was a teensy amount of affection in his voice when he said my name. God, I loved him.

Tasha's offer had stung. Well, it had more than stung, it had hurt. I'd rather she had staked me.

"Dimitri," I cried when we were far enough away and extremely well hidden- in a janitor's closet on the floor above the royal rec room. "I love you. So much. I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry I'm taking that from you. I'm so sorry I can't give a family."  
"Oh Roza. I love you too. And you are my family now. I meant what I said to Tasha. I don't want kids if they're not yours. I want you. I want you, I love you and I need you. I don't need children, I need you." He pulled me into a deep and passionate kiss. It was filled with love, support and reassurance. It was over all too soon, but we had taken a major risk. "I love you, my Roza. Only you. Please believe that."  
"I love you too, Comrade. More than life itself. Screw you! You've made me melt and gush. Again."  
"You're adorable, love. And still clueless."  
"Speak for yourself!" I teased. I sighed before continuing, "let's get back. We do have a cover to keep." For close to six months.


	32. 32

DPOV  
Rose had just boarded the jet to the ski lodge, and I was having trouble not calling her over to me. I was going to struggle keeping my distance over the next two weeks. I already struggling to keep my eyes, hands and lips off her when I had to be around her. I loved the woman. We weren't meant to go longer the a few hours hours apart. And even those few hours without being near her were agony. I was totally addicted to my soulmate. I was addicted to Rose Hathaway, my Roza.

As soon as Tasha started to approach me, I stood up, moved to find my Rose and told her I needed to speak with her privately. The beauty nodded and followed me back to my seat, then took the one next to me. "Comrade?" she asked quizzically.  
"I'm avoiding you know who. And am totally addicted to Y-O-U." It was true. I was so hers I was completely addicted.  
"You so are!" she quietly burst into giggles. She had never looked cuter than in that moment. "Well, I'm happy to block. And I'm just as addicted, FYI." she commented when she recovered.

For the next quarter of an hour we just sat in a comfortable silence. Well, it was one crackling with sexual tension; our hearts were trying not to race in overtime, our bodies were trying not to touch and our breathing was trying to not become laboured. The effect we had on each other was outrageous, and neither of us would ever be able to comprehend it because it wouldn't ease. Rather it would only get stronger and more intense as time went on.  
"Dimitri?" my woman asked.  
"Yes?"  
"Are you on duty all break?"  
"No. I do have shifts, just not twenty-four seven. Why?"  
"I want training time." I was about to ask her to clarify if she was using code, but she winked at me when it was safe to. Yup. She wanted training all right. Us time training that was. This current tension had made her realise we weren't going to last the fortnight without some level of contact.  
"I'll see what I can do." Thank god Alberta was on this jet. "Give me a few minutes," I requested as I stood up.  
"Thanks. And yeah, sure, no worries."  
"My pleasure, Rose." I unleashed a smile before I left, and her breath caught.

"Petrov?" I enquired as I approached her.

The older female Guardian was as scary as Rose. But for different reasons. Well, their lethality levels were on par with the other. Just because I was scared of her didn't mean I wouldn't speak up to defend my Roza.

"Yes, Belikov?"  
"Rose has requested trainings while on break." An amused look crossed her face.  
"As addicted to the gym as you, huh?" Not cool, Alberta!

She still hadn't let on if she knew about our personal side, or not. If she did, she certainly hadn't enlightened us. Let alone if she'd purposely cooped Rose and I up to make us crack and give in. If she had, I was grateful. I was still grateful even if she hadn't.  
"Yes. She is addicted to training." Yeah, sure. 'She's addicted to' me is more like it.  
"Yeah, go ahead. Don't ask to timetable it in, it's break- so anytime is fine for her to be in the gym. As long as she's with you."  
"Thanks Petrov." I nodded.  
"Get back to her and get it roughly sorted, if you want."  
I just nodded again and left to rejoin my Rose.

"Rose?" I asked as I sat.  
"Yeah?"  
"You've got an all hours gym pass, as long as you're with me."  
"Seriously?"  
"Yes."  
"Yay!" my gorgeous woman squealed in delight.

Even though we couldn't actually get up to any mischief in this gym (because we didn't have private slots), it didn't matter. Sparring with her was enough, better still, time just to be around my wonderful Roza would help. "Rose!" I playfully chastised in a whisper only she'd be able to hear.

"Oh, shit! Ouch!" was exclaimed a minute later, as Rose started rubbing her temples and eyes.  
"Roza?!" I tried keeping my panic to a minimum- after all, my Roza needed my support- and tried to keep my voice so only she'd hear.  
"Headache. Massive. And black flashes in my peripheral vision."  
"Oh Rose. That's the sign of a migraine. Give me a second."

I was out of my seat before she could argue. When I found a hostess, I asked for two ibuprofen and a cup of water. I had no clue of my woman had scoffed down a proper breakfast or just a chocolate donut before stepping on the jet. So, I also asked for a coke and a breakfast bar.

"Here, this should help," I handed over the tablets and water before I sat down.  
"Thanks Comrade. I hope it helps, the pressure on my skull is ridiculous." she tried to act confident and forced a smile as I retook my spot. I didn't buy it, I knew she was in more pain than she was letting on.  
"Rose," I sighed as she swallowed the tablets and sculled the remaining water. "Here, and this. I'm guessing you only scoffed a choc donut this morning." I handed her the food.  
"How'd you know?"  
"Do you have to ask?" I teased in a whisper.  
"Screw you!" she returned just as quietly.  
"Roza!" I continued the banter- again, keeping my voice so quiet our cover wouldn't blow.

"That sorta helped," my woman commented half an hour later.  
"You're still in massive pain, but."  
"Yes." She stared into my eyes and I got the, 'only you could make me admit it, so consider yourself lucky to hear it.'  
"Would a nap help?"  
"Possibly..." she mused.  
"Then sleep," my love.  
"I'll try."

She leaned her head against the window and shut her eyes. Five minutes later her breathing evened out to the pattern I knew indicated she was asleep. I loved that woman so much, it bloody hurt.

While my woman was sleeping, I pulled out my favourite Western. I knew the story so well I could probably recite it perfectly, but right now it was doing me no good. I was reading the wards without really parsing them. I was too worried about my soulmate. So much so the book was acting more like a prop.

About an hour later, I gave up even trying to pretend to read. I switched the novel for pen and paper. I was writing up a copy of my schedule for this fortnight, and was going to hand it to her when she woke up. If she woke up before we landed, that was.

Lissa, Ashford and Castile all came to check on her, and to see what was up. I told them she was sleeping off a migraine.  
That's what I hoped it was, but I wasn't convinced that was all. She'd had no problems when I'd flown her back to the Academy. That made me suspect something more was behind this. I didn't know what, I had absolutely no clue where to even begin looking, but I suspect something else was behind this.

I still had my sleeping beauty beside me when we landed.  
"Rose. We've landed. It's time to wake up."  
"Hmmmmm?" She started stirring. She was so adorable I had to hold back a chuckle and a lovesick sigh.  
"We're at the ski lodge. Feeling better?"  
"Perfect." I could see the truth in her eyes.  
"Come on. I'm sure you want to spend quality time with Liss, or beat Ashford on the slopes."  
"I'd prefer the gym, but..."  
"I'm on shift for the first few hours," I handed her over her copy of my schedule. "I'll find you when I'm done."  
"Thanks!" she grinned and my lips twitched. God, I loved her and her always-amusing antics.


	33. 33

RPOV  
My marvellous man found me four hours after we landed.

In those four hours, he'd been on shift and I'd been on the slopes- and had shown Mase and Eddie who was boss. I'd refused to do anything dangerous and still managed to show them I owned the slopes.

My boyfriend and I spent hours in that gym. We could only actually train, but it was enough to just be in his presence. We were both so in love, and addicted, that we wouldn't be able to survive a fortnight of trying to keep away. That would cause the cover to crumble. Training was an excuse to be near the other, to ease the separation anxiety and reduce the sexual tension.  
It was just before dinner when we left- and it had been just after lunch when we'd entered.

"Where'd you go?" Mase asked when I joined the group for dinner.  
"Training with Dimitri."  
'Yeah, sure!' Liss laughed mentally. 'It's an excuse for contact!'  
"Seriously?!" The three guys exclaimed in disbelief.  
"Is he that mean? He's training you on holidays?" Mase continued.  
"Why?" Christian.  
"How can he do that?!" Eddie exclaimed. "You're on break for Pete's sake!"  
"And got kills already." Christian added.  
"That's why. And I asked for the extra gym time. He's giving up his holidays because I asked for extra hours."  
"You asked?!" Mase and Eddie exclaimed- they were completely shell shocked by the idea.  
'Not that much of a surprise.' Liss commented mentally. 'Not really. You'd have asked even if you weren't with him.' She wasn't surprised in the least. And the guys shock had her holding back hysterics.  
"Yes. Alberta okayed it. She also gave me a twenty-four seven gym pass, with the condition that Dimitri's with me."  
'Of course. He's already with you, Rose!' Liss teased. Neither of us missing the double meaning.  
Conversation eventually shifted off my so-called meanie of a mentor and his making me train my butt off while on holidays.

Two days later Dimitri found me after his shift, only to pull me into a Guardian meeting. There'd been an attack two states away and they were collecting data. Said data was pouring in, and it was pouring in as it came to light. It had been a group of nine Strigoi, and humans had staked the wards- just like we'd found at the Badica's. Also, the human 'burglar' I'd knocked unconscious during my training intensive had been one in league with a Strigoi, or band of, because he'd had a stake.

The Moroi freaked and called a Council meeting to discuss the politics of the problem, while the Guardians just dealt with things practically. Liss wanted me in the Council meeting, but I was needed by the Guardians. Alberta had ordered me to stay. She'd also been the one to get Dimitri to bring me in.

Twenty-four hours later, and vital evidence had turned up in Spokane. It took another thirty-six hours for the Councils to clear a team to investigate this further- and to take action and actively hunt, of required. Dimitri, Emil, Yuri and I were selected as the team.

When I found the evidence, I wasn't terribly impressed by it. They were after royals, and were keeping track of successes. Only one of the smaller clans had had an entire family wiped out. But it would nearly take Liss to have a heart attack and her line would be gone.

We went on the hunt. No one was ending my charge's line. No one was even going to be able to plan a royal wipeout while I was alive.

It took til sunrise the following morning to find the house the Strigoi were hiding in. Procedural sweeps were carried out, because I could sense that was the house when we'd driven past it. I'd gotten a nauseous feeling reminiscent of what I'd felt milliseconds before the Badica's had been breached.

The second I stepped into shade, I was attacked. I'd sensed them coming for me. What the hell was with picking on me?! Never mind. The battle of, and for, my life began before I could even think the thought. These two were ancients and it was a tough and rough fight, but I found my openings and didn't hesitate to use them.

I was found, by Dimitri, five minutes later. "Really, Rose? Another two picking on you? And you did that quickly and quietly. We hardly heard anything in the basement."  
"That wasn't quick or quiet. That must be sound proofed. Oh, and we are fine- I do have a stupid alarm system. Sensed them coming. The undead make the 'back-from-the dead' sick. And I'm not sick anymore."  
"We're clear you two." Emil and Yuri notified as we came up out to lounge room. Then they spotted the bodies.  
"Hathaway?" They asked in turn.  
"So shoot me. They clearly know I'm the real roadblock to Liss."  
It took about three hours to go through the Alchemist clean-up procedures.

We were back on the road straight afterwards. It was heading on sunset by the time we returned to the ski lodge.

Five days later I received a call from Hans Croft- Head Guardian. I had no clue the man even had my number.  
"Rose Hathaway here." I answered cautiously because I didn't recognise the number and it hadn't come up on CID.  
"Hathaway Jr. It's Head Guardian Croft here." Oh shit! And I hated being refereed to as my mother's daughter, her mini me, or anything like that.  
"Yes, Sir?" I'd channel Dimitri's control and manners here because Croft could be calling for any reason. And I hated using titles.  
"There's been an attack on St Basil's, in Russia. They've requested the most lethal Guardians for a rescue mission. You are being sent over there. You leave in half an hour. No arguments. There is a jet already waiting at the Ski Lodge's airstrip."  
"Yes, Sir." I actually pulled a salute, even though Croft couldn't see it.  
"That is all. Thank you, Hathaway Jr." He hung up before I could respond.

"What's going on, Rose?" While I was hurriedly packing, Dimitri had let himself in my door, locked it and wrapped me in a hug from behind. And pecked my cheek.  
"I'm leaving in ten."  
"What?!" Pain, shock and dismay was clear in his voice, and his arms tightened on me.  
"You don't know? And please release me- I'm kinda in a rush."  
"No. I don't." my man growled. "Rose? What haven't I been told?"  
"Let me continue packing and I'll tell you." I was released. So I continued as I shoved the rest of my stuff into my bag "Croft called."  
"Who?"  
"Croft."  
"Why?"  
"I'm being sent to Russia."  
"They found out?" he asked before I could clarify.  
"No. I'm going on a rescue mission. An Academy was attacked." I was interrupted again.  
"Which one?"  
"St Basil's. I think."  
"Shit!" my boyfriend actually cussed in English.  
"What?"  
"That's Vika and Paul's school. You're likely going to run into them. Their break is before Christmas."  
"I'll meet in laws who can't know," I sighed. "I'll let you know if they're still alive."  
"Thanks. At least you've got the chance to meet them."  
"Before our jobs chew up all our vacation. I love you Dimitri, truly I do. I'll come back in one piece. Promise." I pulled him into a deep kiss before I slung my bag over my shoulder and rushed out the door.

I made it to the jet with one minute to spare. And to find my mother was joining me. Or was it the other way around? "Hi Mom." I greeted as I sat in the row in front of her then twisted to talk to her.  
"Rose. Seriously?"  
"Watch it," I sighed. "I didn't choose this, and you know it."  
"It's just us two. The Hathaway duo."  
I'd rather it be the Belikov badass pair. "Apparently." I turned back around to buckle up for take off.

"Rose?" Mom started cautiously once we'd been cleared to unbuckle.  
"Yeah, Mom?" I spun back to face her.  
"How lethal are you? How dangerous, how deadly is my daughter? I'd've expected Belikov to be joining me on this mission, not you."  
"I'm more lethal than Dimitri. I really do take after you."  
"You're more lethal than your mentor?" More lethal than my boyfriend and soulmate. "You're more deadly and dangerous than Belikov? Then why is he still your mentor?"  
"Yes, I am more deadly, dangerous and lethal than Dimitri. And he's still giving me private training because he's the only one who challenges me. He actually has to be my sparring partner in class because the others can't learn from me and they don't have a hope in hell of getting me on the mat. It's hard enough for Dimitri to pin me."  
"Your group found those Strigoi and took them out, didn't it?"  
"Yeah."  
"Who?"  
"Me." I turned and lifted my hair. The freshest marks had healed so I had removed the bandage this morning.  
"Eleven? You're up to eleven?"  
"Six more and I've got one for each year of my life."  
"Last thing I knew, Belikov had seven."  
"One for each year since his grad? No. He's up to eight."  
"You do you know his age?"  
"He's often said I understand duty better than he does, better than most twice my age."  
"I still don't understand why he risked, and continues to risk, his reputation for you." Because he loves me and would rather see me guard Liss as he doesn't feel worthy.  
"He saw my potential." And the bond. "Does there really have to be a why?"  
"It's him. He never takes risks. But... I guess, you are my daughter- the name alone should scream potential. I have to be glad he has- and still does- put time in to train you."

Twelve hours later, we touched down inside the gates of St Basil's. That stupid migraine had come back, so I followed the procedure Dimitri had done last time. Nap included. So Mom had to wake me up.  
"Thanks." I smiled at her.  
"No worries. I don't get what's going on with this flight migraine issue."  
"Neither do I. Let's get out of here. We have a duty to do."  
"Yes."

When we stepped off the jet, a girl who was about a year younger than me met us. And looked extremely like Dimitri.  
"Guardian Hathaway? And Rosemarie Hathaway?" she politely asked with emotions in check using a mask as thick and effective as Dimitri's. But I could see that she was awed and scared of us, our reputations.  
"Yes." Mom and I confirmed in turn.  
"I'm Viktoria Belikova," so she was Dimitri's littlest sis. My sister in law. "And I'm going to guide you to the Captain's office."  
"Viktoria," I offered her my hand and smiled, "I'm Rose. I'm assuming you're my mentor's," that was bloody blasphemy calling him that, "sister?"  
"You know Dimka?" she asked as she shook my hand.  
Now I didn't mind hearing Dimitri being called 'Dimka' from her. It took on a different quality from an admiring little sister.  
"Yes. He's my mentor." Again, blasphemous.  
She started leading us through campus.  
"You learn from my battle god of a brother?"  
"Yes. I do." And teach him he has absolutely no control. "He compares me to you."  
"He what?!" she squeaked. Yeah. I'd get along with her alright. She'd be my best friend of a sister in law.  
"Rose?" My mother asked questioningly.  
"What? It's true." I shrugged.  
"He compares you to me? Shouldn't it be the other way around? You're the legend, you're the lethal one." She'd regained her composure, but only just.  
"From what I've heard, you're just as dangerous and have just as much potential."


	34. 34

Vika'sPOV  
The Rose Hathaway had just said I had what?! I had just as much what?!

I'd been briefed the girl was a year older than me, but she had so many kills already- and a dangerous reputation before them. This living legend was my brother's student, and was clearly considered in the same league as her mother. She hadn't even graduated, yet was being considered as a better guardian than the one who was teaching her because he wasn't here to help replenish numbers and aid the rescue team. Unbelievable.

What was even more unbelievable was that she really didn't seem to understand what her last comment meant. She was basically saying I was better than my nearly twenty-five year old brother. "You really don't understand what that means, do you?"  
"You sound like him!" she laughed.  
"Is that a good thing?"  
"Yes." She grinned. "That's a very good thing."  
"You really don't get what a legend you are." I observed.  
"And you can't seem to see I'm a person." she laughed again.  
"Enlighten me." I requested.  
"Well..." she told me a just a few main points that brought me out of my hero worship.  
"Now I get it."  
"Thanks." She smiled softly.

And it made her look stunning. She already looked pretty, beautiful even. But with that smile? She looked more like a grown woman than a seventeen year old girl. "Call me Vika." I offered.  
"Call me Ro-" she cut herself off, almost physically biting her tongue.  
"Rose." her mother warned. "Spit it out."  
"Fine," she eventually sighed. "Vika, call me 'Roza'."  
"You know the Russian nickname for 'Rose'?" I asked in surprise. Her mother repeated the question with a worried, yet curious, tone.  
"Yes," she sheepishly admitted. Then turned on her mother, "and you're hearing no more about it." Okay... What had I missed?  
"Roza?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Sit with me at lunch?" I offered.  
"Sure." she smiled again.

Damn! I had to wonder if my brother liked her, because she really did look closer to his age than her own when she did that. Surely, surely, my caring, kind, big-softie-at-heart big brother couldn't resist that? Especially given she was, so clearly, as dedicated to duty and the Moroi as he was. From what little I knew, I could already tell there were similarities between their true personalities and true attitudes. Both wore masks, that was for sure- his being one of control and all anti-social, hers of recklessness and 'I don't give a shit'. They'd make an interesting match, and I wondered if I'd ever get to see them side-by-side.  
"Right in there," I gestured to the door of Olga Kar's office, a minute later. "See you at lunch, Roza."  
"Thanks Vika, for everything."  
"No worries, Roza." I left them once the door was shut.

"Paul!" I called to my ten year old nephew when I found him, on elementary campus of course.  
"Aunt Vika?" he looked at me curiously.  
"What's with the look?" I asked as I pulled him into a hug and messed up his hair.  
"What's with yours?" he retorted evenly. Seriously too much like the uncle he doesn't really know that well. "And don't touch my hair."  
"I just met the Hathaway's." His mouth dropped before I could continue.  
"T-the H-Hathaway's? Rose and Guardian?"  
"Yes." I smirked. "And don't go all hero worship- Rose hates it. Her mother doesn't really speak. Rose is just another, regular, Novice at heart. She's just as thinking, feeling and caring as we are. And..." I built up the suspense.  
"Aunt Vika!"  
"Okay, okay. She's your Uncle Dimka's student. Rose, that is. Your Uncle Dimka is her mentor, her private teacher."  
"Is he here? Is he on the team going after them, the Strigoi?"  
"No. Sorry Paul. He's not been considered good enough. His student is more lethal than he is."  
"Wow. Then why is he still teaching her?"  
"I don't think he's teaching her new stuff, more like being someone she stands a chance losing a sparring match to."  
"Wow. What does she look like?" I told him and his jaw dropped, again. "She sounds very pretty. "  
"She is very pretty. So pretty you wouldn't think she was deadly." I sighed before continuing. "How are you feeling, Paul? Really? Please don't be like your uncle and say 'I'll cope by myself'."  
"But I can cope on my own."  
"Not this time- you're not allowed." He spilled. As I'd thought, he was trying not to worry, to not be scared and trying not to be in pain. I helped him through it, made sure he felt it and let it out. He was so much like Dimka, it was scary.


	35. 35

DPOV  
My Roza was in Russia, without me. She'd been called out to be on a rescue team of the most lethal Guardians. She was one of the most lethal, much more so than me, but that didn't stop me from worrying about her. I loved her to bits and would be totally crushed if she died; if she didn't survive this, the cover would blow wide open. As it was, I was barely holding it together.

Her first text came through thirteen hours after she'd left.  
'Landed. I love you, so much :) xoxo.'  
I sent back, 'I love you more. Stay safe. xoxo :).'  
Her next message came through three hours later.  
'I've met Vika. She's so much like me it's not funny. She's also an echo of you.'  
I immediately replied with, 'It's good to hear you're getting along :). Love you to bits, my dearest Roza. xoxo.' She replied half an hour later with, 'Just had lunch with her. She introduced me to Paul. He's so your mini-me- in looks and character- I can't tell if I'm looking at your nephew or a ten year old you. ;P Love you :) xoxo.'  
'I love you too. The Belikov gene does that. I bet you look at Vika and think you're seeing a female me. God. I love you, my wonderful woman. xoxo :)'  
An hour later she texted through that they were heading off and that she'd text once back behind wards. She also decided then to let me know her mother was the only other out of the ranks around, and throughout, the ski lodge to be sent over.

Good god. I'd gathered Croft had considered her better than me, but I didn't realise she'd been seen as being in the same league as her mother. Sheesh! That made my Roza sit a cut above me- big time. It made her accepted as being as scary and dangerous as her mother. That wasn't something to take lightly. It signified she was thought of as better than the best-of-the-best. She'd graduate a station above me, as my superior. She'd be the one of Lissa's guards to call the shots. If Alberta wasn't captain of St Vlad's ranks, Rose would already outrank her.

She'd been gone nearly thirty hours before I got a text informing me she'd come out unscathed. The hideout had been cleared. Two dead Guardians. And all hostages had been freed.


	36. 36

RPOV  
I didn't get to escape Russia immediately. I had to wait for the memorial and marking ceremony. Which took place an entire week, a full seven days, later. I would be returning to day seven, or eight, of school.

If I wasn't on shift, I was living in the gym. Or I was spending time with my unsuspecting sister in law- who frequently had my unsuspecting nephew in law in tow.

Vika and I got along so well, it was amazing. Now I truly understood why my boyfriend was so adamant I'd fit in. I did. Because they had a similar personality and character as Dimitri, who had a similar one to me, but it just manifested differently.  
By day three, I knew I'd made a life-long friend in my unsuspecting (little) sister in law. We were also like sisters in our own rights.

If I wasn't with Vika, in the gym, or on shift, I'd be hiding in my guest room and texting my badass boyfriend. I hated that I only got one chance to read his texts. But. I understood why I had to immediately delete them, and I would do anything to protect my other half.

The marking day and ceremony eventually rolled around. And I was given the shock of my life when one very important, very special and very loving man turned up at the end of the line of thanks-givers. "Comrade?!" I exclaimed in shock and surprise. "What the hell?"  
"Someone had to escort you home."

His eyes were roaming all over me, checking for injuries or damage to his precious and delicate Roza. My boyfriend was also checking me out. Well, he was gazing appreciatively at the body which was to take possession of because the person it belong to was his soulmate. My body wasn't the only thing he was seeing, however. It was me, my soul, being and character. The one which called to his, the one which fit in with, and completed, his so well. He wasn't just appreciating my body, but my soul and being.

"Really? They don't trust me to be able to catch a private jet- a charter plane- and not cause trouble? Unbelievable."  
"No. It's simply because you're still an Academy ward. Therefore, you need protecting."  
"So, now what? How long until I'm due to leave."  
"Better part of six hours."

This would give Vika and Paul a kick, and I could easily spend all day and all night talking with those two of my in laws. "Gimme a sec."

I stepped out of Guardian Admin and rang Vika.  
"Hey Roza?!" my little sister squealed.  
"Hey Vika!" I let the grin show in my voice. "Get your and Paul's butt's to Guardian Admin. Like, right now."  
"Why?"  
"Don't argue sister, just do it!" I laughed. "Don't make me pull rank." I playfully warned.

I held a Guardian status here at St Basil's, because I'd been in the rescue team and had done shifts afterwards. Even though I didn't have my promise mark or title, I was still regarded and held with the same respect and fear as those around me.  
"On my way sister Hathaway!" she laughed back.

"Hey you two!" I smirked when they barrelled into me and I was group hugged to death. "Come on. There's something waiting inside for you two."  
I gripped my in laws hands and led them inside, telling them to shut their eyes just before I opened the door.  
"Comrade!" I called to him, and he turned around; his eyes lit up at the sight of his sister, nephew and girlfriend. All together, at that. Before he could say anything, I placed my right forefinger over my lips and mouthed 'shhh'. "Sister, brother, open your eyes!" I squealed. And they opened.  
Their reactions were priceless. "Dimka!" Vika squealed and ran into her brother's waiting arms.  
"Uncle Dimka?" Paul asked in shock, surprise and disbelief. And was a tad overawed. He was still by my side because Vika was hogging my boyfriend.  
"Paul? Have you really grown that much?" my man asked his nephew, as he released his sister and came over to us. Said nephew came up to my ribs, he was that tall, already.  
"Yes, Uncle Dimka, I have." Dimitri pulled Paul into a hug.

Vika'sPOV  
My god! Roza had surprised us. I hadn't imagined Dimka would be the reason she'd called us in. I was ecstatic. I hadn't seen my brother in years, hadn't even heard from him. I hadn't been home the last time he was, the time when his friend and charge had been killed, the time he'd been reassigned within two days. The last thing we'd heard was an American Academy assignment. Paul and I now knew a lot more thanks to Roza.

I watched as my brother's eyes kept flicking back to Roza. He'd speak to me then lock his eyes with hers for a millisecond. He did it again with Paul, would speak to him then lock onto her eyes. The look he sent her way was one of never ending thanks, one of eternal gratitude.

"Missed us, Dimka?" I teased even though I knew the answer beforehand. I'd gained an amount of info from his student, my sister, that he was homesick was one.  
"Yes. I have Vika. I've missed you two especially, because you weren't home before I was reassigned."  
My loving and protective big brother pulled me into a group hug with him and Paul.

I felt bad for Roza, since she had no brothers or sisters and her mother was more of a disciplinarian in her life rather than her mother. That and the girl felt like a member of my family, my sister. Paul also saw her as a big sister- the one he never had. Sure, I was close to Paul in age, but he saw me as his aunt. Roza may have been a year older than me, but she treated him as a little brother and me like a little sister. She was extremely protective of us. I could tell it was because she loved us to bits, because she loved us like the siblings she never had. Sure, she had two guys she'd grown up with back in America who were like brothers, and the Dragomir Princess who was like a sister. But, she'd even said, becoming Vasilisa's Guardian was taking it's toll, that the Princess wasn't remembering Rose even existed because said Princess had Christian Ozera for a boyfriend.

Oh! Stuff it! The girl was my sister, I couldn't care less if my brother was her mentor. She was family and she needed a sister who took her feelings into consideration. "Get in here, Roza!" I squealed and gestured for her to join.  
"Vika, your brother is my mentor- it's inappropriate." When she said that, she sounded so much like Dimka it was insane.  
"If he's my brother, he's yours!" I huffed. "You're my sister. Now, get in here!"  
"You'll be the death of me, Vika!" she laughed while letting herself be pulled into the group hug.

"Viktoria Belikova! Take your brother into a recreation room to catch up!" Mama laughed and our group jumped apart.  
"Mama?!" Dimka and I screeched in shock, and in unison.  
"Babushka?" Paul asked in surprise. And I saw Roza trying to hold back a laugh.  
"Dimitri, Comrade?" Roza asked her mentor.  
"Yes, Rose?"  
"I'll leave you four to catch up in private. I'll be in the gym."  
"Oh, no you don't!" I playfully reprimanded my sister, before my brother could send his legendary student away. "Ung Ung!" I shook my head dramatically. "Not happening, sister. So not happening." I stared her down.  
"Please, Roza." Paul begged and pulled puppy eyes on her.  
"Okay, okay," she sighed. "You're too adorable little brother!" my sister ruffled his hair and pulled him into a hug as she spoke.

I looked over to my brother and saw he was struggling to keep his mask in place. A range of emotions were passing through his eyes. And I only really locked onto one, because it kept returning. Awe. There was something about seeing this badass Guardian-of-a-student of his being all relaxed and playful with his family that put him in such a state.

"What is it, big brother? Even I can see your mask is struggling to hold its place." I whispered as Mama led us out the door and Paul introduced Roza.  
"I've never seen her like this. Has she been that relaxed and happy all week, and a bit?"  
"When her mother isn't in sight? Yes."  
"You've really taken her in as one of us, haven't you? Both of you?"  
"Yes. She's so much like us, it's freaky. And it's hard not to love her as one of the family."  
"Will Mama do the same?" He looked at me, almost begging me to say she would, as if his life was on the line.  
"She already has." I nodded ahead of us. "Look." Mama was already looking at Roza with her 'loving mother' smile in place and was genuinely intrigued by Roza's story. "Roza has captivated Mama, just like she was another of Mama's babies."  
"Why do you and Paul call her 'Roza'?" My brother seemed slightly amused, intrigued and wary.  
"Because she told me to call her that."  
"Now you sound like her!" he laughed.  
"Who sounds like whom?" Roza and I asked in unison.  
My brother burst out into laughter. I hadn't seen or heard that since... Well. I couldn't really remember him ever laughing that much, if at all.  
"Are you laughing at me, Dimitri Belikov?!" Roza and I chastised and glared in unison. My brother paled, but the hint of an amused smile remained on his lips and in his eyes.  
"Rose, you've turned my sister into your doppelgänger. At the very least, she's now your twin instead of my echo."  
My sister smirked at her mentor, "she was already freakishly like me without even trying."  
"I'm right here, guys!" I interrupted.  
"Sorry, Vika," they apologised in unison and its hilarity caused me slam my mask up.

Olena'sPOV  
I guided my son, youngest daughter and my grandson into one of the rec rooms in guest housing. Vika's newest friend, my son's student, Rose Hathaway, joined us. Both Vika and Paul saw her as a sister, and I was beginning to see her as a daughter.

The five of us sat down, Rose in between Vika and Dimka, with Paul on her lap.  
"Seriously Paul?" Rose laughed when he sat on her.  
"Aww. Please, Roza?" he had the audacity to pout at her. She'd caved before she even opened her mouth the first time.  
"I was teasing you, Paul. Of course, little brother." She pulled him closer and he relaxed into her. In a similar way to the way he'd relax into his mother.  
"You look so sweet, Roza. You'll make an amazing mother one day," I commented.  
And a look of pain crossed her face, a look so strong it seemed as though she'd have preferred I slap her. A look of intense pain also crossed my sons eyes. He'd been looking at Roza and Paul with a look of awe, and admiration.  
"Olena," the girl sighed. "I'm never going to be a mother." She sounded like she wanted to cry.

'Girl'? Not really. She looked more like a young woman around twenty, more like twenty-one, maybe even twenty-three. And acted and carried herself as such. She could still be playful and teasing, but it was in more of an adult way. She was closer to Dimka's age than she was to Vika's.

"Roza?" All four of us asked in unison.  
"I can't. I'm going to be the last Dragomir's Guardian." There was more. My mother's intuition was telling me being a Guardian wasn't the real block. It wasn't the real thing putting her on the verge of tears.  
"Roza? I'm not going to judge, or push you for information, but I can tell that's not it, daughter."  
"It isn't." Both she and Dimka whispered so low it was mouthed. Why would my son know? Why would her mentor know the real reason behind why she wouldn't have kids?  
"Dimka? You know the reason?" I asked curiously.  
"I may," he evasively answered, not meeting my eyes. My son then turned to Roza.  
"No. Comrade. No." He got stared down by his student. Stared down and glared at.  
"Ro-"  
"No. Belikov. Absolutely not."

His face twisted in pain when she used his surname. So. She almost never used that, huh? And if she did, it was an insult.

"Vika, Paul, Mama," Dimka turned to each of us. "Could you please step out for a moment? I need to speak with Rose. In private."  
"Come on you two," I said to Vika and Paul as I stood up. "Out we go."

Something about my son's voice quality and facial expression had me wanting to give them time alone. There was something about the way he looked at her; the way she looked at him; the way he looked to her and seemed to be able to communicate with her on another level. There was something about the way she could almost pull rank on him.

As I thought through the time I'd been here, the time I'd seen them together, something about his expressions irked me. He looked his student with awe and admiration? Most certainly. But it wasn't quite 'teacher-proud-of-excellent-student' awe and admiration.

There was something more, something I was missing. There were a couple emotions I was missing, not spotting properly.

He'd flinched in pain just as she had when I'd mention her being a mom. He'd evaded answering my question about knowing the why.

What was I missing? What was going on with my son that I couldn't immediately spot?

Again, I thought through what I'd seen. And this time I really thought. He moved, she moved. He spoke, she listened. She spoke, he listened. She threw attitude in his face, he lit up with amusement and adoration. She played with Paul, got along with Vika and was accepted by me, and he was on the verge of tears. He communicated with her without words. He treated her as his equal, and almost as his superior. He clearly respected and feared her. And, clearly, and oh so desperately, wanted to be in her good books. She was happy, so was he. She'd even made him outright laugh- one of his warm and genuine laughs.

RPOV  
"It's still 'no', Dimitri." I sighed and pulled my hair out of its bun in order to just pull it. "I love your family to bits, but they can't know." I fell into his side and he pulled me onto his lap. His lips took action, kissing every available piece of skin; his hands brushed hair away from my, then stroked, my face. "Not yet. If we were in Baia? Different story. But at an Academy? Absolutely not. I trust those three more than Lissa and co. But I don't trust anyone else around. There's a reason it's not talked about at home. I made Liss guess because it couldn't be overheard. It's why I had you 'all clear' Missoula of all three, and went old school, before I dropped a giveaway hint."  
"Things are going to get interesting. You're closer to them than you are your own lot?"  
"Because they understand more than my lot. Well, they are my lot too. They're not my original lot, but they are my primary lot." I sighed and had to avoid moaning as Dimitri hit a sensitive spot of my neck. "They're your original and primary lot, that means they're my lot."  
"I hate keeping this from them, and it's right under their noses."  
"So do I. But it has to be done."  
"Do you always have to be right?"  
"On this? For now? Yes. Always? No. Not always. I'm sorry it has to be this way." I moved so I was straddling him. "I'm so, so, so sorry. My Dimka." I whispered suggestively in his ear. And it cause my man to shiver in excitement. God. I loved him. My lips were against his as I breathed out so low it was mouthed, "I love you."

I didn't give him the chance to respond as I swallowed it off with a kiss. And said kiss got heated. Hands and lips went exploring, and clothes almost went flying. We only just managed to come to our senses before Olena knocked. We righted ourselves, found our composure and made ourselves presentable before letting the others in.

This was going to be one hard to avoid topic. Kids were our sore point, our Achilles heel, and possibly our cover blower at some point. Just because we wanted the other more, didn't mean we didn't want to, at some point in the future, bring our own extremely dangerous badass Belikov baby into the world.

Once we'd changed topics, and agreed to forget it had even been brought up, the tension and awkwardness left. I was accepted and embraced as one of the family. The other three didn't know just how much of a member of the family I really was. Dimitri loved that he'd gotten to spend time with them. But I could tell he loved me more. He was clearly overjoyed that I'd been accepted as one of them. And approved of even though they had no clue Dimitri and I were so heavily involved with, committed and addicted to each other.

We all had lunch and dinner together. At dinner Olena commented, "I wish you'd find your woman, Dimka." as Dimitri- playing the gentleman- pushed my seat in. It could have been a cover blowing action had he not sat Olena down first, as Paul sat Vika down. "I did raise you as a gentleman for a reason."  
"Ma!" my man quietly groaned while sitting himself down. "I am a Guardian. Remember? It's too dangerous for me to find my woman."  
Ha! He'd already done it, and was taking that risk. God. I loved him.  
"Roza?" Olena turned to me.  
"Yeah?"  
"Are those rumours true? About you and boys? I hope not, because you don't strike me as the 'player' type."  
"No. They're not. I'm absolutely not a player. I value my innocence." I could almost hear Dimitri's laugh-stifling cough and 'valued is more like it, since I hold you and you hold me'.  
"So, no one's touched you?" Vika asked.  
"No." I outright lied.

Little did they know, Olena's son- Vika's brother and Paul's uncle- was my dirty little secret. My mentor was my man, my soulmate and my other half. They were going to have a field day when we came public.

"Have you even noticed the way you've been looked at this past week? By all the Senior and Junior Moroi boys and Novices? I swear some of the youngest male teachers and Guardians want you too." Vika responded.  
Out of the corner of my eye Dimitri's eyes flare and he was trying not to shake. He was that pissed off and angry that another Academy's male students- and young male staff too apparently- wanted his woman. It was tough enough on him back home with just the Senior male Moroi and Novices after some of my body.  
"No. I haven't noticed."  
"You're wanted all right. Even my Kolya wants you."  
"He does not!" I retorted. "He wants you, he adores you. He loves you." And she was totally oblivious to him. Reminded me of Mase and I. Except, they had an effect on each other like Dimitri and I, she just didn't realise it. "You love him too. I know you do; I can see it."  
"I do not!" she huffed.  
"Ugh! You're blind Vika. I swear. Kolya loves you, and you alone. He worships my reputation, my name. He loves you to pieces. How you miss the 'I'm so yours' and 'I'll protect you no matter what' looks are beyond me. How you don't realise that his opinions matter to you and make you want to be better is mind boggling. Really Viktoria, totally mind boggling." A few moments later she completely paled. Then blushed. Yup. She loved him and was completely clueless. "I thought as much, sister."  
"I-I-I..."  
"Oh! Just get it over and done with, Vika!" I giggled. "Go ask him out, let him know, talk to him. Whatever! Just go do it!" I laughed at my oddly shy and bumbling sister. She turned to her mother.  
"I approve of him, Vika. Now go!" Olena laughed before Vika could even ask. But she wouldn't leave without asking Dimitri.  
"Big brother?"  
"I'll interrogate him later. Just go. If he makes you happy, and completely lovesick, then go find him."  
"You approve?"  
"Yes."  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She bolted from the table after bouncing up and down on her seat.

"Rose?" Dimitri asked me just after Olena left and as we were walking to the cafeteria door.  
"Yeah?"  
"I've got to check some things out. I'll come get you in forty-five?"  
"I know what you're doing. Be careful. Please."  
"I will. I'll collect you from your room in forty-five." We nodded before parting ways.

Please don't explode. Please, please, please don't explode. I know you're protective and possessive of me- it's part of why I love you- but please don't explode. Please don't blow our cover. Pretty, pretty, pretty please don't blow our cover. I love you to bits. Just don't give us away.

I was collected three quarters of an hour later. My man was still fighting for composure, so I let him step inside. But only about three because I locked the door and pulled him to me so I was sandwiched. "I love you. Only you. So so much, it hurts- I love you so much it hurts."  
"I love you too. So so much."  
"Shut up and kiss m-" I got my requested kiss. "We should go," I breathed when we pulled back ever-so-slightly.  
"Not just yet. We've got enough time." His twinkling eyes and husky tone of voice told me he wasn't kidding. I couldn't argue with that. "I love you, my Roza."  
"I love you too, my Dimka." His eyes shone with it as he softly growled his lust filled growl. When the kiss restarted it didn't stop, and the layers peeled themselves off. Every touch seared my soul and made it shimmer and shine with my love for him. God. I loved the man and he'd never understand it, never understand the effect he had on me.

We made it to the jet on time. Well... We were actually a little early.

I had the same bloody migraine issue again. Except it started the second we were in the air, and the pressure on my was skull was a hundred times worse. My vision was almost completely black at times. "Dimitri?!" I hissed in pain.  
"It's back? Already?"  
"It's a hundred times worse."  
"Hold on a moment."

I knew we were repeating the ibuprofen, food and sleep ritual. One, we now clearly needed to enforce each time I flew. Damn it! If this had anything to do with me coming back from the dead... I was scared shitless and mighty pissed off.

Dimitri woke me when we landed back at St Vlad's. "Rose. Please go to the clinic?"  
"No. I'm fine. I hate the clinic. I hate the rumours that damn place starts even more. No. I'm fine." I wasn't moving on this, and he recognised it.  
"This isn't normal."  
"Neither am I. And it's exactly why I'm not going."  
"Stubborn." he muttered with affection and amusement radiating off the one word only I could hear. I playfully rolled my eyes to let him know I heard. "Incorrigible." came in response, and with the same affection and amusement. I picked up my bag and we made our way to Alberta's office to inform her of our return and what-not.


	37. 37

Mase'sPOV  
"Where'd you disappear to?" I asked Rose when she joined us for breakfast.  
"Yeah, Rosie. Gone over a week. How come?" Christian added.  
"You'd love to know. Wouldn't you?" the living legend in her own right laughed.  
"Yeah." the group responded in unison.  
"Okay! Okay!" she laughed and threw her hands up in a sign of truce. "Russia."  
"Wh-what? W-where?" I stammered out. Surely I'd heard wrong. "Why?"  
"I was in Russia for little over a week." She shrugged her shoulders as if it were nothing. "Oh! Pick your chins up off the floor! I'm sick of seeing fish mouths and hero worship. I was sent to Dimitri's old school to help out in a rescue mission, then to replenish numbers until the marking and memorial. I got that look and attitude from students and staff- Guardians included."  
"You really don't get who your mentor is, do you?" I asked.  
"Other way around. My mother and I were the only ones from the ski lodge to be called. I'm more feared and respected than he is. I'll graduate as his superior. I've not heard the end of it all week."  
"Say what?!" Eddie shrieked before I could.  
"I'm considered as scary and lethal as my mother. I've been placed in her league. She's Dimitri's superior. I've been told, repeatedly, I'll be Dimitri's boss if I graduate to be Lissa's Guardian."  
"'If'?!" I screeched. Seriously? The girl was practically the best Guardian out there, already, and she was doubting she'd get Liss? Others were doubting her badass-ness?  
"You forget, I've got a bad history and a reputation. One that I may not be able to outlive, no matter how many kills I have."  
"How many do you have now?" Eddie and I asked, moods having turned as somber as hers.  
"I don't know. All I know is that it's over a dozen. Possibly closer to two dozen."  
"You don't know? Then how were you marked?"  
"With a star. A battle star. It means 'we lost count'."  
"No one will ever know how lethal you are?" Eddie asked.  
"No. Not how truly deadly I am."

And, if looks could kill... the face she pulled and the sitting position she altered to... The power that radiated from that, combined with her godly good looks... Well... She could kill in a millisecond, with a single glance. I was a goner. I wouldn't be surprised if half of the current Senior boys at Belikov's old school were goners. Every male Senior here wanted her. And none were getting her.

I still couldn't wrap my head around that. She'd changed so much in so little time. I guess innumerable kills, and having Belikov as your mentor, would do that to you. She could have any guy she wanted, but she'd chosen not to go near them since the Jesse Zeklos and Ralf rumours.  
"So, Rose..." I started. This wasn't really something I wanted to know, but I'd enjoy the teasing and sarcasm- so would she.  
"Yes, Mase?"  
"Any cute guys in Russia? Meet any hotties? Make any new friends?"  
"No cute guys, and no hotties. But, I did make some good friends." She smiled happily, but cautiously.  
"You got the chance to be around guys you didn't know, and you ignored them? Didn't find a single one even slightly intriguing or enticing?" Lissa asked.  
"Not a single one. And as for my new friends..."  
"Oh! Come on, Rosie." Christian groaned. "Spill."  
"Okay, okay!" she laughed. "They're Dimitri's sister, her boyfriend, and her nephew."  
"Y-y-you're friends with your mentor's family?" Eddie stuttered out.  
"How did that happen?" I asked,  
"Vika was assigned as guide for Mom and I."  
"And she took you in under her wing? Just like he did?" I asked curiously.  
"Yup. Olena- Vika and Dimitri's mother- visited Vika and Paul, and they made me meet her. She's really nice, and sees me as another daughter."  
"Say what?!" I exclaimed. She was now in the Belikov/ Belikova familial league?!  
"How'd you manage that?" Eddie questioned.  
"Paul and Vika see me as a big sister. And Olena is very loving and accepting. So, anyone her children and grandchildren see as family, so does she."  
"Does that no make things awkward between you and Belikov though?"  
"Do you mean Dimitri the badass? Or, Dimitri the gentleman?"  
"Huh?" I asked in complete confusion.  
"Oh. Forgot to mention, Dimitri turned up to escort me home. And Olena arrived minutes later. It's too hard to explain properly, but, basically, not totally awkward. A little uncomfortable seeing a badass turn into a gentleman, but deal-able."


	38. 38

RPOV  
I fell back into routine with Dimitri and school. But that only got to last a fortnight.  
"Rose." Alberta addressed when I entered her office the Friday before field experience was due to start.  
"Alberta."  
"Take a seat." I sat as directed.  
"Why am I here, Alberta?" I asked curiously. She'd pulled me from training with Dimitri.  
"I wanted to discuss your assignment for field experience." Uh oh.  
"I'm gathering I'm not getting Liss?"  
"No. You need training with a Moroi you aren't bound to, one you have no experience guarding. You need to be able to protect someone without being able to immediately feel they're in danger."  
"You know I've already done that. First with Dimitri and the Badica's. Then Spokane and St Basil's."  
"I do. And it has been noted, just not graded. You need to be graded on it. You also need to be able to guard someone you don't like."  
"Please, please don't tell me I'm assigned to Jesse."  
"It was considered, but, no. You're not assigned to him. You're currently paired with Christian."  
"Say what?!" I half-screeched half-choked.  
"He'll always be around Lissa."  
"No. It's not that. It's just, ugh! The bond has made me know him in ways I don't want to. On ways not even Liss should know him." I shivered at the thought of their over-active sex life.  
"Their sex life?"  
"Their over-active one." I shivered in disgust, again.  
"I could reshuffle?" she offered.  
"No. I'd take him over Jesse or any of the others."  
"So, you're going to be fine with guarding Christian?"  
"He's my brother in law, for all intents and purposes. I have to be."  
"Go get to the gym. Belikov's waiting."

I still didn't know if she knew. If she did I wasn't going to know until I came public with my badass Belikov boyfriend. I farewelled and left. For the gym of course.

"Hey Rose. Alberta?" my badass raised a single brow.  
"How'd you know?!" I teased playfully. The man was still clueless; he just had to exist and I melted.  
"She rang me to let me know you'd be running late. What'd she want?" he asked as I began stretching.  
"To discuss my field experience assignment."  
"Oh? So you know who you've got?"  
"Yup. And I'll survive."  
He was also stretching, but I could feel his eyes roaming me, studying me, appreciating me. And damn! It was always hard to fight my heart and body's reaction to that possessiveness. I was his, but, for the next six weeks, Christian Ozera dictated where I went, what I did, and who I interacted with. Or not. I was supposed to have Sundays off. But... I wasn't going to stand for it.

"You're not going to use your 'day off' to relax, are you?" my man softly asked. He knew the answer before he asked the question so it was more of an observation.  
"No. Of course not."  
"Come on, then. Training's cancelled."

His sexy, suggestive tone, and the lust shining in his eyes, made me shiver, made my heart race and caused my breath to catch. He was completely clueless. He was so completely clueless it was comical. My badass boyfriend hoisted me up; my arms wrapped around his neck, and my legs tightened around his torso as he led me to the teacher's showers. Definitely comically-clueless, my Comrade was definitely comically-clueless. God. I loved him.


	39. 39

Christian'sPOV  
In the month since Rose had been back the group dynamic had changed. Again. And again. And again.

It had changed the first lunch after she'd returned. Then again that dinner, because of her kills. And, as I'd learned later that night, because she'd rejected Mason. It had had Lissa fuming.

It had changed yet again after Rose and Belikov had been party crashers. God. That had gotten awkward and weird. I still had no clue what had happened. Anyway. The group dynamic had changed after that because Lissa and Rose's had. Said pair of bestie's dynamic had changed again after the Missoula trip. That change had caused another change within the group's dynamic.

Christmas lunch, and another change had occurred thanks to the fallout of Tasha's offer to Belikov and his rejection. Again, I still had no clue what was happening, but Liss and Rose had become just as frozen in shock as Belikov had. That had changed changed their dynamic, yet again. And whenever those two's dynamic changed, the whole group's did.

Then she'd disappeared, to Russia and joined Belikov's family- by way of his sister and nephew. Her disappearance had had Belikov holed up, my Aunt overjoyed and the rest of us wondering 'what the hell'. Liss had been insanely worried about her best friend, and it had impacted on our relationship. Yeah. I was stuck with Rose being around somewhere and in someway for the rest of forever.

The group's dynamic had changed again when she'd returned from Russia. And it was about to change again apparently. Rose had just found me in the lunch line.

Field experience was starting today. I'd expected to be one of the ones without a 'guardian' for the month and half. Apparently not. "Rosie? Getting a change of scenery?"  
"I'm your guardian for the next six weeks, Sparky. Sundays included."  
"Say what?!"  
"You heard." I got glared at.  
But, like most other times recently, "that was atrocious, Rose. Seriously. You're losing your edge."  
"I am not!" she tried huffing and being indignant.  
"You are too. You know that bravado didn't come through."  
"Am I near guarding? Or far? Stiff and formal? Or, laid back and casual?"  
"I don't get a say. Remember?"  
"You get some say. You dictate meal times- at bare minimum."  
"Hmm." What did I want? It didn't matter. Liss would want her near. So near guard it was. "Near. For Lissa's sake."  
"I hope you realise just how much she loves you. She's addicted. So addicted I swear I feel it more than you."  
Ugh. I hated that bond. Rose got to know my Princess in ways I didn't. She got to know exactly what was going on with my angel.  
"Rose? What have you been put through?" I'd never adjust to the fact Rose could be pulled in to Liss and experiencing everything.  
"Too much. I know way too much."  
"That damn bond!" we both muttered simultaneously. Then exploded into laughter at the freakishness.

"Rose?" I asked warily after a few minutes of studying her and reflecting over the past month.  
"Yeah?"  
"You're not, ya know? Involved with someone, are you? I don't want to know who." I truly didn't. I didn't care who, "just that."

She'd been changing, but she'd also been glowing. She'd been doing that post-sex shining thing rather a lot lately- nearly as much as Liss. And she'd rejected Mase, the guy who was crazy about her. She hadn't been near guys. She had to be involved with someone, but it was clearly hidden. She'd turned as private as Belikov, clearly. Because, back in the day, any guy who was anywhere close to being 'with' her was all over her. This relationship was being kept hidden and was a tightly guarded secret. She'd clearly fallen in love and wanted to protect whoever it was. He had to be dhampir if he wasn't showing her off.

"You wish! You wish I was in a relationship!" she laughed half-heartedly.  
"Rose," I sighed and pulled a hand through my hair. "I can see you're shining."  
"She's what?" the rest of the group asked with curiosity lacing those two little words.  
"Shining." I smirked at her.  
"I am not! You're seeing things Firecrotch."  
"I'm not, Rose. And you know it."  
"It's going to be a long six weeks." the lethal Novice muttered, already exhausted.  
"You wouldn't be so exhausted and the next month and a half would go a lot quicker if you fessed."  
"I've got nothing to admit to."  
"Ro," I sighed. "Someone's touch makes you glow. That much is clear. I just want to know if he truly makes you happy."  
"Fine." she sighed, then whispered, "Yes. He does." She raised her volume just a little, before any of us could respond. She cut us off with, "now, drop it. That does not leave this circle."  
"Seconded." Liss stated before snuggling into my side.  
"Agreed." the rest of us agreed in turn.


	40. 40

Adrian'sPOV  
I'd finally met the infamous Rose Hathaway last fortnight. And, damn! was she a looker. She was also addictive to be around.

The girl's aura was also quite something. (Girl?! The seventeen year old looked more like a woman.) I couldn't puzzle her aura out. It was ringed in darkness, but always glowed. It regularly brightly burned and shined. I didn't understand how it could be doing both. Until she fessed up to having a lover. Whenever anyone said something to trigger a thought of whoever-it-was, her aura would explode with affection and love. The explosion was often so bright it hid the darkness from my sight.

I was trying to puzzle out whom it was that elicited such a reaction from her soul. I was purely pissed, and certainly confused, when I found out that afternoon. I had been walking with the gang, and Alto had popped out of nowhere to test the three novices. Rose had burned with a hum of battle-lust when sparring with the Guardian. That battle-lust exploded into lust, love and affection when she took the fight up with Belikov. And his aura burned with the same love, affection and lust as hers. Belikov's aura then burned with admiration, awe and pride when he stepped back to watch her 'take down' the third Guardian.

I had never seen that happening. Belikov was supposed to be her mentor, her teacher. Nothing more. Yet he was clearly in love with- and addicted to- his student. Who just so happened to be The Rose Hathaway, the lethal Novice. And it wasn't as if the two had a choice. Their auras pulsed in sync, and glowed with a pure silver light when around the other. Said silver light was the sign of being soulmate's. It was the purest part of one's soul and could only be brought out by 'the one'. I'd only seen it a handful of times, my own parents were not included in that handful. Lissa and Christian, however? They were included. Now this student and teacher pair were included in the handful. Oh boy! No one was going to be happy when this came out. No one.

No one was going to suspect those two were an item. Their reputations preceded them. Big time.

I couldn't wrap my head around Belikov being a cradle robber. It just didn't compute. The man was a professional, straight-laced, duty driven and moral Guardian. Yet his aura flared with love, protectiveness and possessiveness whenever Rose was near. And he didn't even have to be able to see her or smell her to know she was around. He had an uncanny sixth sense for her, basically, had a 'Rose sense'.


	41. 41

DPOV  
It was pissing me right off. I couldn't make a scene about it, but... I couldn't get my Roza into Victor Dashkov's trial. She needed to be there. I wanted her there. I needed her there. There wouldn't be all the available evidence without her (and Christian and Lissa). And the queen was said to be getting cold feet about imprisoning a major royal.

Roza needed to be able to voice her version of events. And I knew she also wanted Lissa and Christian to be able to have their say, too. If anything, she wanted Lissa to be able to go even more so than herself. God! I loved that young woman called 'Rose Hathaway', and wanted her to be able to contribute to the sentencing of the man who'd terrorised her and her best friend for nearly three years. I wanted her to be able to see the man who haunted her in her nightmares (and hers via Lissa's) locked away for life. I wanted her to be able to see justice done, to see that Dashkov couldn't hurt her (or her friend).

So. You can imagine how annoyed I was when Adrian Ivashkov casually waltzed into a meeting the night before we were due to leave for court at Court.  
"Her Majesty is allowing Rose Hathaway, Lissa Dragomir and Christian Ozera to testify." The twenty-two year old party-boy Royal Moroi grandly announced before flopping into a couch.

I had a hard job containing my excitement for my Roza. But I managed it because I knew this spoiled Royal (who happened to be the queen's favourite nephew) had pulled strings to try impress my woman. Not that said woman was even registering his attempts to hit on her- she was that gone for me. I was jealous and envious that he could do that for my beautiful Rose. But said jealousy and envy were ignorable because I was angered by his motives and his attitude. Moroi men- and boys- were renowned for their hitting on dhampir woman- and girls. But Rose was no ordinary dhampir woman. She was mine. She was special, and she was mine.

Alberta and Ivashkov argued back and forth. A few other's joined in, but I kept my mouth shut. This was one instance where I was so emotional, whatever I said was likely going to be a cover blower. And if it wasn't what I said, it would be how I said it. So, I kept quiet and focused on keeping control over my posture. Keeping myself from shaking was hard enough right now, controlling my tongue and tone of voice was going to be impossible.

As soon as the meeting was dismissed, and I was out of sight, my phone was out.  
'You're in VD's trial. Bring your formal uniform. Remember to eat breakfast in the morning. I'll come get you when it's time to go. Love you, my dearest Roza. Always. xoxoxo' I sent the text to my Roza, then immediately deleted it before heading off to my dorm. I bloody loved that woman, so much it hurt.  
'Thank you :D See you then, and will do. I love you too, my Dimka. xoxoxo' came through just before I drifted off to sleep. I deleted it, then crashed out and fell into dreams of my Roza, our past, here-and-now and future.

I collected my Roza (and the group) from the cafeteria just as breakfast was about to end. "Rose?" She looked up and a grin lit her face.  
"Morning Comrade!" Woman, you have no clue what that does to me.  
"Are you all packed? And fed?" I let playful daggers direct themselves at Rose and her plate. (All I could see on it was a chocolate donut.)

My eyes made sure the question was directed at all, even though it was Rose's health I was worried about. Whatever this flying problem was, it wasn't going. Far from it; it was getting worse. So, naturally, I wanted her as prepped as possible to fight whatever battle she was going to face with this flight. Because I didn't doubt she was going to have another migraine to contend with.  
"For once, the donut is the last thing I'm eating, Comrade!" Rose laughed her response.  
"It better be, Rose. You know what happened the last flight."  
"Trust me, Dimitri. It is. You're not the only one who's making sure this flight is as painless as possible." She playfully pointed her thumb at Lissa.  
"Rose! Not cool!" Lissa groaned.  
"What?! It's true."  
"There is a jet waiting for you lot. Rose, eat that donut." Said donut was half swallowed by the time I'd finished the word.

Ivashkov found his way onto the jet, and sat far too close to my woman. The minute we were in the air my Roza's face contorted in pain. The second we were allowed to unbuckle, mine was undone and I was pulling my precious soulmate from the group. "It's just as bad as the return from Russia?" I asked it as a question, but I knew it was. The back row of seats was empty and I sat my Roza in one of them.  
"It is. I can't see you, Dimka."  
"I'll be back soon. Promise."  
I grabbed her the tablets and water bottle from my bag. The ones I'd especially packed for her, and this. I was by her side again in seconds.  
"Here." The tablets were placed in one hand and the open water bottle in the other. "And the water bottle is already open."  
"Guide me? I'm serious, I can't see anything but black right now." It was dangerous, but if she couldn't see what she was doing, then, of course, I was going to help her. "Thanks Comrade." She unleashed a proper smile and it made my breath catch.

"Any better?" I asked ten minutes later.  
"I can see. But only just. My head still feels like someone wants to explode it."  
"Oh Rose. You did actually sleep last night, didn't you?"  
"Yes. I did."  
"We need to figure out what is causing this, Rose."  
"I know, Dimitri. I know. I just don't know where to begin. And if it's got anything to do with shadow kissed, the land of the dead... Well... I'm not sure I want to know."  
"You're scared?"  
"Terrified. I'm enough of an oddity as it is."  
"You're not odd, Rose. You're special and unique."  
"Thanks, Comrade!" my woman smirked at me. "So much better."  
"Rose."  
"Sorry Dimitri."  
"All good. Now try and sleep." I stood to leave, so she could stretch out.  
"Don't you dare." I got playfully growled at.  
"You know I have to. But just call, and I'll be here."

"Belikov?" Alberta called me over.  
"Yes, Petrov?"  
"Who said you could leave her side?"  
"What are you suggesting, Petrov?"  
"She's in pain and no one else is supporting her. She needs someone with her who knows what's going on."  
"She's sleeping, there's nothing I can do while she's asleep."  
"Be there. I know she's comforted by your presence. So, just be there. Now, go back to her before I make it an order, Belikov."  
"Yes, Petrov." I nodded and returned to my woman.

So, Petrov knew to some extent. She at least knew Rose, at bare minimum, had a crush on me. 'A crush'? As if. Roza was in love with me and totally addicted. It also worked in reverse. I was in love with my Roza, and totally addicted to her.


	42. 42

RPOV  
As soon as I stepped off the jet a Guardian handed me a note. I was immediately on alert when I received it. Then, after reading it (and that it was from Dashkov), I snapped to attention and into Guardian mode.  
"Has anyone but me read this?" I asked the surrounding Guardians.  
"No. No one else has read that note, Guardian Hathaway." they all responded in turn. Say what?! Just 'cause I was acting like a Guardian didn't mean I was to be addressed as such. Oh well. I had more pressing matters right now.  
"Does anyone know who it came from, who wrote it?" I wanted to know if Dashkov had just handed the note over to one of his prison guards.  
"No." Was the answer I received from all.  
"Is there a way into the cells?" I requested of the nearest Guardian, so no one else could hear. "This is from Victor Dashkov."

The others of my group were long gone. Except Alberta and Dimitri. I could see Alberta hovering and assessing me, the way I was handling this. And I could sense Dimitri hadn't moved from where he was frozen a few feet behind me. I could always sense his presence and, right now, I could sense his curiosity and worry radiating off him.

I didn't blame him for being worried. I was hardly ever in this kind of Guardian mode when behind wards. So, all my alarms going off and making me take charge was setting all of his off too.

"Yes. There is. Follow me, Guardian Hathaway." I was led to Guardian HQ, and told to wait while things were organised.

Three-quarters f an hour later, I was facing the man who'd screwed over Lissa's life. And mine, but not totally.  
"Rosemarie. How lovely to see you, my you've matured." Ugh! Gross! He was trying to hint at how wrong he thought Dimitri's interest in me was. Wasn't going to work. That man called 'Dimitri Belikov' had never been after my body. Sure, he loved it, appreciated it and had possession of it. But, it wasn't the thing he focused on. My soul and being, me as a person, was what he'd always been primarily interested in and appreciative of.  
"We aren't going to play games here, Dashkov." I maintained composure and kept my control. This asshole wasn't going get to me. He wasn't worth it. "You wanted me down here, now tell me why."

He started harping on about now wanting Lissa as Queen, how my kills were probably bring me closer to death and that the land of the dead probably wasn't going to give me up again. Then he got onto Dimitri, just as I was turning to leave.  
"What makes you so sure I won't enlighten everyone about your dirty little secret?" His voice held a haughty and superior note.  
I spun on him and responded with the exact same air. "Because it won't save you from life imprisonment." I spun on my heels and quick-marched myself out of there.

Once above ground, I gasped for air. Then sprinted off to do a ward check while clearing my head. I hadn't realised I'd been shaking and distracted until I was pinned under Dimitri. "Roza." His face and voice clearly conveyed all his pain, worry and heartache in that one word.  
"Hi."  
"What's going on?"  
"I think you mean 'What's gone on?' Past tense. I've dealt with it."  
"Roza." my man sighed in frustration.  
"Protecting our arses. I've been in the cells with Dashkov."  
"Without me to protect you?" he pouted.  
"Dimitri." I warned playfully. "I can look after myself."  
"Not all the time. You need me whenever you're in flight."  
"I didn't need you in the cells. Far from it."  
"Roza. You're a Wonder Woman." my boyfriend smiled a full smile and I forgot how to breathe.  
"I'm yours." eventually managed to escape my lips.  
"I love you." he whispered in my ear.

The hair falling from his ponytail was tickling my cheek. The combined sensations and his accent made me shiver and sigh. Said sigh morphed into a muffled moan when my man kissed my cheek, then my lips. "Careful." I giggled and smiled against his lips.  
"I love you, Roza Hathaway. I truly do."  
"I love you too, Dimitri Belikov. More than anything." I sighed before saying the next words, because I could still feel everyplace we touched and it was setting me on fire. There'd, hopefully, be plenty of time for this after graduation. "But we've got to go."  
"Yeah, we do." my badass Belikov boyfriend pulled us up and led me back to my room.


	43. 43

Alberta'sPOV  
Dashkov's trial came around. All the evidence was given. And Rose and Belikov didn't give anyone any reason for suspicion over the charm.

Dashkov, however. Decided to be a pain. He joked about the two of them, and hinted Belikov be tried for rape. The entire courtroom gasped in shock. And said entire courtroom held few more people than the witnesses, judge, Queen, defence and Guardians. Most Guardians doubling as witnesses. The judge simply ignored it and reprimanded Dashkov for 'getting off topic'.

The queen came back with the sentencing we'd been hoping for. She'd kept the justice system not be corrupted by her being the only one with the power to decide Dashkov's verdict. He was found guilty on all counts and punished appropriately. The man who'd hunted the last Dragomir, the who'd forced Rose to run and worsen her already-rocky reputation and reliability, was sentenced to life imprisonment.


	44. 44

RPOV  
I opened my eyes to learn we'd just been forced to land at a human airport. I'd also opened my eyes up see ghosts all around me. Translucent figures that resembled André, Rhea and Eric Dragomir were among them. There were the faces of the two Guardians killed in St Basil's rescue, and a number of others I didn't recognise. They were all closing in around me and it felt as though they were trying to make my brain and skull explode.

I shut my eyes and focused on pushing away the pain. If I could, at least, make some of the pain go away, I would be able to go back to sleep. 'Come on! Come on, come on, come on! Go away! Go. Away. Go away, go away, go away! Leave me alone!' I mentally chanted as I curled into a ball and focused my energy on blocking my pain receptors. It took long enough, but I did it. I was still surrounded by the pale figures of unsettled souls, but it no longer hurt.

Next challenge. Cutting off my ability to see them. Before I collapsed from the exhaustion of trying. I managed to do it, eventually. Then blacked out with minutes of succeeding. Naturally, Dimitri's face was the last thing I saw.

DPOV  
My soulmate had been in so much pain when we landed at Martinsville. It broke my heart to watch her fight off whatever it was. And it hurt even more to have to leave her to battle by herself.

I knew something was seriously wrong when she fainted seconds before take off. What on earth had I left her to deal with alone?! Her strength was one of the main reasons I loved her. But, that didn't mean I wanted her fighting her toughest battles all alone. Quite the opposite. Damned appearances!

When she wouldn't wake after land at St Vlad's, I carefully cradled my woman in my arms. She was going to the infirmary and I'd be paying for it later. My beauty hated that place, and the rumours it created. God knows why it had to be the infirmary for the most popular source of gossip. It just was.

I was by my soulmate's side when she stirred. She'd been out for nearly twelve hours. "Hi. My sleeping beauty arises." I whispered so only she hear.  
"Hey." She grinned at me and I returned with my soft smile.  
"Rose. What happened? What did I leave you to battle on your own?"  
"G-g-ghosts." Her voice was almost inaudible and she curled into a ball as tears threatened to spill.  
"Oh, Roza."

I didn't know what to think of that. I, personally, didn't believe in ghosts. But... It was my Roza who was so adamant that was what had caused her to black out. This was the seventeen year old woman with kills no Guardian three times her age should have. This was the brave young woman who could sense Strigoi. This was the woman who had come back from death. The one who was still connected to it. She was the woman who shouldn't be alive, yet here she was. And was being absolutely tortured by her brush with death. The other half of my soul was on that bed, curled in a ball, and so shaken she had tears streaming down her face. The ghosts had to be real to cause this. And, it was my Roza, anything was possible with my woman.

"Rose?" I leaned so far forward, my elbows were on the edge of the bed.  
"Yes, Dimka?" God, she needed me if she was calling me that. Never mind the fact it was causing me to melt.  
"We're looking into this. You, me, the attic and or library, all have a meeting for the next few Sundays."  
"But d-"  
"Rose, you're not supposed to be on on Sundays."  
"We don't get time off in reality, Dimitri. You know that as well as I do."  
"And you're not going to make it to reality if we don't investigate." It was harsh, but true. And I hated having to hand it to her like that. She was sensitive enough as it was. It took a long staring match, but she eventually sighed in resignation.  
"Fine. But you're in charge of food."  
"I'll take what I can get."  
That earned me a surprise hug and risky kiss on the cheek. Oh. And a "you've already taken me. So, I can't really say no to you, my clueless Dimka." whispered in my ear before she pulled away.

After she was discharged an hour later, I went to speak with Alberta. How on earth was I meant to ask for this? For research time? Sure, Rose was special (much more so to me than even the woman herself could comprehend), and shadow kissed. And Alberta knew she was different. But, as my Roza's mentor, I wasn't supposed to worry about this. About it's impact on her training and guarding future? Yes, that I could be allowed to be concerned with. But concerned for her general wellbeing and be suffocated by all-consuming worry? That I wasn't supposed to do. I couldn't not be, though. She was my soulmate and meant everything to me.  
"Petrov." I greeted when I was allowed in her office.  
"Belikov?"  
"It's Rose."  
"Oh? What's going on? Has she woken and did she say what caused the problem on the jet?"  
"Yes. She is awake, discharged from the infirmary, and did tell me what caused the issue."  
"And?" she raised a brow.  
"She wouldn't tell the doctor, because she needs to research it. It's shadow kiss related."  
"You want to research with her? To know what your future guarding partner is at risk of?" Damn! I hadn't thought of that as an explanation.  
"Yes. I'm willing to give up Sundays."  
"And you've already talked her into it?"  
"Yes. She has agreed. Reluctantly."  
"Consider it done. You don't know how long this will take. Do you?"  
"None."  
"I'll have it organised so you can use Saturdays too if needed after the end of field experience."  
"Thank you, Petrov."  
"No worries Belikov. Rose is different, and needs to know all she can about her shadow kissed state. Get to her. It is Sunday, you know!" she laughed the last bit. I nodded and bolted for my Roza.


	45. 45

RPOV  
It was week four of field experience, and I'd been spending Sundays with Dimitri. Commandeering Liss and Chris' hideout to research into my shadow kissed state and its side effects.

Oh, had they been pissed when they walked in on Dimitri and I pouring over age-old books. I'd known it was a risk we ran. So, I'd made sure Dimitri and I stayed as professional as possible. It wasn't like they'd walked in on a make out session, but Liss still jumped to that conclusion because the attic's atmosphere created an intimate air. Especially for those two, between those two.  
"Relax, Liss!" I laughed at my speechless friend.  
"What the hell?!" Christian screeched.  
"Oh- Settle Firecrotch!" I snapped half-heartedly.  
"Atrocious Hathaway " My charge shook his head at my bravado failure.  
"Unfortunately, I know the plan. So," I turned to Dimitri. "Out we go, Comrade! The library awaits." I grabbed my stuff and headed towards the door. With Liss mentally apologising profusely for jumping to conclusions. "Oh, settle sister!" I engulfed her in a hug. "This your place." I whispered in her ear. That worked, after she got over the shock that I'd been pulled in when they'd been together in here.  
"Come on, Rose. We've got work to do." Dimitri gripped my wrist and pulled me through the door and down the stairs. "What was that about?" he whispered before we reached the sanctuary, the active place of prayer.  
"That's 'their place'. Their hideout, their special sanctuary, their go to place."  
"You mean?" he raised a brow, while one hand was holding the door shut.  
"Yes. That's their version of the showers and the cabin."  
"No wonder they were peeved."  
"How we're keeping straight faces while discussing our charge's sex lives, I'll never know."  
"We're trained to. Now, love, let's get to the library. But not without a stop by the cafeteria, first. I can hear you're hungry." got whispered in my ear before the door was opened.

That happened the first Sunday. The following ones I made sure to pull the timings from Lissa's mind. We didn't have those run ins again, but both pairs got what was needed out of that attic. I got info I needed, but didn't want, while Lissa got her perfect love and sex life.

I hated what the research was turning up. It wasn't just scaring me. It was terrifying me. Liss had been off her med's for a week and I was taking her instability. My freak outs were diffused with one look from Dimitri (one that said 'not while I'm around, my love'). And thank god they could be diffused at all.

On the Sunday before week four began, Dimitri snuck me out to the cabin. It was my eighteenth birthday and he wasn't going to miss it. He also wasn't going to let me forget I was now an adult, one who was cherished and loved. And he'd done as requested... Not spent money on me. God. I loved him, and it felt amazing to finally be legal- age-wise. We still had months until grad and society's removal of 'student' and 'teacher'.

Dimitri and another dozen guardians sprang a test on me on the Sunday night that marked week five was about to start. It was prime-time entertainment for those around. And it was over far too soon for everyone else's liking. I'd managed to take out all thirteen of them in under twenty minutes. Any Novices around who tried to help were shoved out of the way. Eddie and Mason included. Shane was so damn drunk I assigned Mase a guard for him. The Novices had been useful as distractions, but it was more dangerous if they weren't removed so I could 'finish off' whichever 'Strigoi' I took over fighting. My longest battle, unsurprisingly, was Dimitri. That took up about five minutes compared to the average of one to two.

"Excellent Rose." Dimitri beamed when no other 'Strigoi' came.  
"Huh?"  
"Take a look around you, notice any familiar faces?" he raised a brow. I got the hint.  
"Not funny, Dimitri! Not fair, either."  
"Oh? When you just excelled against the ones you didn't stand a chance against a few short months ago? Not fair having that kind of excellent mark on your record?"  
"Hey! Not cool." I huffed. "The whole school doesn't need to know what went down-or didn't- the night you dragged my ass back." Like I could speak when I was continuing the conversation about said night.  
"You can talk!" Emil laughed before the others all went off at the other Novices.

Dimitri, however, dragged me to the cabin. We escaped the prime-time drama unnoticed.  
"What the hell?!" I quietly giggled when the trees got thick enough.  
"You have no clue just how beyond brilliant that was."  
"And you have no clue how unfair that was. Not that field experience has a scratch on the real world."  
"No. It doesn't. Come, my love." I was pulled into his side.

My Strigoi alarm bells rang just as Dimitri was about to sweep me off my feet. I placed a finger over his lips before stepping out of the embrace. I took a couple steps towards the cabin and it strengthened, four steps straight back, and it weakened. A lap around had me suspecting the source wasn't inside the cabin. I ventured towards the wards, and it picked up. I stepped over the wards and was overwhelmed by the nausea and the ghosts. The second I was behind the wards the ghosts disappeared. So. The wards were working to keep the restless dead, and the undead, out.

I kept pacing a stretch of the perimeter, the wards, wondering 'what the hell?!'. I was totally confused. And so worried, my proper stake was in my hand. It was as if the Strigoi were lying in wait. They were waiting for something, an opportunity, an 'invitation' to attack. It was as if they were waiting for the Moroi to slip up. It was as if they weren't going to actively break this Academy's wards, despite having the lure of the last Dragomir.

They had issues with the security on this campus. 'Me.' I realised with a start. I was so freaked out, I was tempted to lock eyes with Dimitri and pull strength from him. Yet, it was that same realisation that had me doing everything but. I had just turned eighteen, yet was the cause of preservation issues among the Strigoi.

I could sense those damn monsters lying in wait. Well, coming nearer, really. Something was going to go down, and it was going to go down tonight. And I had no clue how to stop it. Other than send the school into lockdown. But I wasn't allowed to do that until the wards were down. Said wards weren't showing signs of breaking any time soon.

"Speak to me, Rose. What's going on in your head? What's happening on the other side of those wards?"  
"Strigoi. Coming closer, and increasing in number. They're waiting. They're waiting for the Moroi to break the wards."  
"That could happen at any time, why tonight?"  
"I don't know, Dimitri. I do know they aren't going to proactively come after this campus. Even though Liss is a major lure. I'm here, and I'm a cause for concern- the preservation type. But it is tonight. There has to be over a hundred on their way."  
"Call it. Call the lockdown."  
"No. Even I know that can't be done until the wards are down."  
"You don't know the other lockdown, do you? They didn't teach you 'groza' in Russia, by any chance?"  
"'Thunderstorm'? Yeah. I was taught that one." It was the code to send the school into lockdown while a band of Guardians manned the perimeter. It wasn't supposed to used, since we had the wards. It hadn't been called since the wards inception. It was a lockdown still taught, just never used.  
"Call it. Call it, or I will. This pacing is worrying me, it isn't you."  
"Fine." I pulled my phone out and speed-dialled Alberta. The second she picked up "Groza." was out of my mouth.


	46. 46

RPOV  
"Rose?" Alberta questioned.  
"I'm at the wards, near the old watch post Tasha's used, and I can sense them coming closer. I'm talking about a hundred on their way. Groza."  
"Belikov's with you?"  
"Alberta." I growled. Where my so-called mentor was was beside the point right now.  
"I take that as a 'yes'. Make sure he stays, Guardian Hathaway." Using my title gave me a level of authority above Dimitri's.  
"Yes, Petrov." She finally hung up and I turned to my boyfriend and for-now subordinate. "You're not to move. You're posted here with me."  
"Rose?"  
"I hate to say this, Dimitri. But, it's 'Guardian Hathaway'. I call the shots. You're staying right here- that's Petrov's order, too."  
"Yes, Hathaway." My man stopped me in my tracks and kissed me. Really kissed me.  
"Now you're the incorrigible insubordinate!" I giggled. "And I love you. So much."  
"I love you too, my Roza. So much. So much it hurts. Always remember that, my love."  
"I'll never forget it, my Dimka." I pulled him into another kiss. I loved the man, and he'd get to know it- to some extent- before we went into battle. Into a battle for our lives and the lives of those inside the borders of campus.

We'd barely spent seconds at a professional distance apart when we heard a rustling. It was coming from the direction of campus. Back up.  
"Oh no." I sarcastically groaned. "Not you lot. Again. Aren't you all sore and injured? Surely I hurt some of you?" It was those on the rescue team. (Excluding Alberta.) The one which dragged my arse back to school. The one I just 'took out' before being pulled this way.  
"No. You took us out before you could hurt us. You're in charge right now, Hathaway. Here."

Emil handed me a 'master' earpiece, while Yuri handed Dimitri a 'slave' earpiece. I quickly tuned up the devices with my team while mentally hashing out a game plan.

"Right. Here's the go. Emil, David, you two do a perimeter check- full circumference, head to your left. Now." They left, heading in the requested direction. "Yuri, Sam, full circumference perimeter check- to your right. Now." They nodded and left. I now had seven minions to spread out. Eight if Dimitri was included. "Is this all I'm getting?" I needed to know numbers before I started splitting them off. "And how long is my stretch?" I also needed to know how much distance I had to cover.  
"With us, you have a hundred feet to cover." James informed me.  
"Okay." I did the math and hated the odds. "One every thirteen to fourteen feet. I'll readjust when the other four return. Six to my left, five to my right. Belikov, right here. Now, spread." I got "yes 'ma'am"ed, and saluted before they took up their posts.

Those damn Strigoi were getting closer. So much closer, and I had to hope this would work.  
"Hathaway, another twenty back up are heading your way. You've now got a one-fifty feet stretch." was sent through the earpiece, from Alberta, two minutes later.  
"Thanks, Petrov."  
The twenty arrived seconds later. "Hathaway?" Nick was asking what the plan was.  
"One every five to six feet. Ten of you to my left, other ten to my right." I copied it over the earpieces and everyone reshuffled.

Ten minutes later we were rejoined by those I'd sent on a perimeter run. "Re-spread. One every four to five feet. Emil, Yuri: to my left. David, Sam: to my right." I called over a "hold positions." once those four were in place. Taking a cautious step over the wards, and the nausea tripled and the ghosts returned. I needed to focus, so I did all I could and successfully blocked the restless dead. Just in time to see the wall of undead storm forward.  
"Groza! Move! Join me! Groza!" I called over the earpieces.

We took the thunder from the storm before they could penetrate the wards. St Vlad's was my Academy, my charges and friends were behind those wards. And my soulmate was on this side of the wards, being a member of the badass team, putting himself at risk for the sake of the Moroi. No Strigoi was getting across those wards as long as I was anywhere near.

That's not to say the wards weren't broken, and Strigoi didn't cross them. They were and they did. Not on my stretch, thought. "Come on. Elemen-" I was about to call the team to the elementary dorms, but a more urgent cry for help was sent from the Senior Moroi dorm. Both via Liss and the earpiece. "Senior Moroi dorms. Now!"

We sprinted the distance. The second I was through the door I was yelling at the Novices to retreat. The big guns had come in. Blazing. If Dimitri was 'death in a cowboy duster', then I was 'a battle badass in a biker jacket'. The two of us together? We were 'the definition of death and danger' camouflaged by 'godly good looks that could kill'. As a team, Dimitri and I were unstoppable and unavoidable.


	47. 47

Mase'sPOV  
Man! Rose was good in battle. She looked absolutely stunning and was lethal. If I'd thought seeing her spar against Belikov was something... I was sorely mistaken when I saw them in battle together. United and working as partners to take down the common enemy.

Their synchronicity was insane. They barely needed to look at the other and they knew what the other's next move was. Pair that with their lethality? No Strigoi stood a chance against them.

In that fight, Belikov was a battle god and Rose was his battle goddess, his female counterpart and ten times more dangerous and lethal. He was the superior in rank, yet she out-skilled him by far.

I was so distracted, I didn't notice I was going to be knocked unconscious. That was until the fist connected with my face and my vision went black.

Eddie'sPOV  
Damn it Mase! You let her get to you! You shoulda scrambled when she barked, buddy.

My best friend had been captured by the raiding Strigoi. All because he'd been captivated by Rose-Hathaway-in-battle. He'd frozen, and was now god-knows where in a Strigoi hideout.

He was as good as dead. Sad, but true. Rescues rarely happened. Sure, Rose had been called out to St Basil's (in Russia) for a rescue. That didn't mean we were going to get one. No one had any clue where to start looking, so our chances of finding the stolen, and the stealing Strigoi, were almost nil. If not worse than.

This was one reason why I would never fall in love. It was too risky, and too dangerous. If you fell in love, your focus became 'her', instead of 'them'. Mase was a prime example. A prime example at its worst. He hadn't even fought to try to protect her, he'd simply frozen in awe.

Lissa'sPOV  
I barely got to meet my best-friend-and-guardian's eyes, before my Guardian (her boyfriend and lover) tugged her away. I'm assuming she got pulled to some meeting, not somewhere to have a heated make out session.

I could tell from her aura- and his- that was all they wanted to do. Their souls called to the other, their auras wrapped around and interwove with each other's. They'd lived through an attack and wanted to jump the other. The lust between them was burning like a beacon, but their love, affection and support burned brighter.

Any of my worry was currently being pushed to the side by Chris. Well, his smothering me in kisses was smothering my ability to think properly. That badass Moroi boyfriend of mine was completely clueless. I swear.

I would say I was trying not to be sick at the sight of dead bodies... But that was kinda impossible. The Guardians had the foyer completely cleaned before we Moroi were allowed out.

I didn't need to think twice to know I was going to the med clinic. I needed to heal the injured. That being said, it wasn't going to happen if Chris kept kissing me. And right now? I was tempted to let Christian completely consume me with his kisses. But, duty called. I had to help those who had almost lost their lives to protect us. "Mmm. Chris, I love you, but I do need to go help out." I moaned while forcing myself out of his embrace. It didn't last for long. Simply because he didn't let me leave. The tease.  
"Stay. I need you too."  
"I know. And I'm loving all this loving I'm getting. But you know I have to help. I've saved you, now let me save others. No back-from-the-dead's, promise." I pleaded with my perfectly-made-for-me partner.  
"Stay safe, and be careful. Please. I love you, you're my world, my Princess."  
"You're clueless Christian Ozera. You are completely clueless."  
"So are you Vasilisa Dragomir." He really was clueless. I barely tolerated my name, but from him- in that affectionate and teasing tone- it was sexy and a turn on. I loved him so much, it bloody hurt. The guy was my other half and I couldn't imagine life without him. He was my present and my future.

RPOV  
I'd much rather be doing what I wanted to be doing, rather than what I was doing, right now. I wanted to be in the cabin with my Dimitri. But was stuck in a Guardian meeting, and learning Mase had been taken. What On Earth?! had been going through his head?! How'd the Novice, who was second only to me, fumble that bad?!

Eventually Alberta dismissed us, for the time being. And Dimitri pulled me out to the cabin. Oh, finally! I needed to be in my loves embrace, right now. I got swept off my feet, and bridal-styled across the cabin's threshold. Then sandwiched against the locked door.  
"I love you, Roza Hathaway. So, so much."  
"I love you too, Dimitri Belikov. And you can't ever comprehend just how much. I love you. Always have and always will, my badass Belikov boyfriend."  
"I love you too, my ridiculously gorgeous girlfriend Roza."  
"You're melted cheese, Comrade!" I giggled.  
"I'm always melted around you, woman."  
I sighed at that. The man was completely clueless what that one word did to me, especially from him. I was his woman alright. My sigh got swallowed by a kiss and the world disappeared. As did layers. I bloody loved that man, more than anything.

Alberta'sPOV  
I could tell the lovebirds were eyeing each other off the whole meeting. Ugh. I couldn't be that mean. So, I dismissed the meeting before their control snapped and everyone saw their true potential and what they were really like in action.

I swear, their eye locks were more intimate than if they locked lips or touched in a way that wasn't student-teacher or battle. That whole meeting was filled with 'thank god my other half is still alive', and 'get me out of here before the cover crumbles' looks between them.

They'd started that meeting on opposite sides of the room. And had gradually gravitated towards each other... And the door. If I hadn't let them go when I did, they'd've found a reason to be bolting out that door.

I was just glad they'd handed back their earpieces. Because no one needed to hear them, or the foreplay between them. Not that said foreplay was easily escapable as things stood. Their shared banter was bad enough- and that was when they weren't even registering it was foreplay. So, no one needed to hear what came out of their mouths when they actually, consciously, controlled it, and were purposely playful.


	48. 48

Janine'sPOV  
"You called what?!" I screeched at my daughter. "Why?!" I'd been called out on a rescue mission.  
"'Groza', Mother. Because it was needed."  
"Unbelievable!" My daughter had brought out an Academy lockdown drill which hadn't been used in centuries. Then again, the girl was said to be bound to the Dragomir Princess... Yet another thing that hadn't been heard of for hundreds of years. "How'd you even know before the wards were down?"  
"I could feel it. I have an alarm, Mom. I feel sick whenever they're near. And it just kept getting worse as time went on. The closer they are the stronger it gets, the more there are, the more of my stomach reacts." She sighed before softly muttering "the undead make the back-from-the-dead the sick."  
"The what?!" I asked in complete befuddlement.  
"Ah. Well, you see, I kinda died in that Dragomir crash. I'm still linked to that land of the dead. Each kill brings me closer. And, remember my flying problems?"  
"Yes."  
"Ghosts."  
"There's no such thing."  
"Okay, so, restless dead. Whatever. The unsettled spirits haunt me whenever I'm not behind wards. I've only just learned how to block them." The topic was creeping me out, so I changed it.  
"Are you coming on this rescue?"  
"I don't get a choice. I'm heading up team two."  
"But you're a Novice."  
"Mom," my daughter whinged at me. "You know I can be called into Guardian role. You saw it at St Basil's."  
"I also saw Viktoria pull you into a family hug. And I've heard you met Olena." I'd exited that room the second my daughter let Viktoria pull her in. But before the older woman had entered.  
"I did." My child smiled tightly.  
"And? Is it true? Does she see you as another daughter?"  
"Yes. Mother. She does."  
"And Guardian Belikov? Does your mentor now see you as a little sister?"  
I was insanely curious, but didn't like the idea of Belikov being overly fond of my daughter- his student. It was one thing for him to compare them because Rose reminded him of his little sister who wouldn't be allowed to swear. It was another entirely for him to start seeing her as family. At least before she graduated.

"God no." My child shivered in repulsion at the thought.  
"Good."  
I was glad she'd learnt some boundaries. Not that she was chasing after guys anymore. She hadn't even noticed the guys (Novices and youngest Guardians) from St Basil's who'd been pining after her. She'd learnt her control, and was learning boundaries.

That's not to say, Adrian Ivashkov wasn't spreading rumours about them, and hitting on her. Hard. I'd barely been here over an hour, and I could tell how hard he was trying to land my daughter. It wasn't working.  
Also not working, was her attempts to shut him down. The queen's favourite nephew wasn't taking 'no' for an answer. And she was adamant he was never getting a 'yes'.

DPOV  
We got through the rescue mission with minor issues.

The most major issue was Rose's mother's arrival. And staying until further notice. Which, luckily enough, turned out to be little over week.

My darling woman now had three battle marks and eleven molnija's. She was lethal, but she was traumatised. I loved her to bits, and gave her every ounce of support I could without blowing our cover.

School restarted a fortnight after the attack. Field experience long-since fallen by the wayside.  
"Morning Roza." I pulled myself out of my Western to greet my Wonder Woman with a warm smile.  
"Morning Comrade." I was sent a heart stopping smile as she dropped her bag and began to stretch.  
"Sit, Roza. And stop stretching." Training wasn't happening today. Neither was sex. This time was going to be used as a chance to talk, to think, feel and discuss.  
"Comrade?" My woman tried to raise a single brow. Her failure was absolutely heartwarmingly adorable.  
"No. We're using this time to talk."  
"Uh oh!" I was teased as she sat across from me.  
"Roza!" I cautiously returned the playfulness.  
"So." she sighed. "What do you want to talk about."  
Want to? Our future, where she stood on marriage, that sort of thing. Need to? What she'd just gone through, and its fallout. So, we got talking. And talking. And talking. Before we knew it our training time was up and breakfast had started.  
"You're too good, Rose. Consider tonight's training canceled. I'll spar with you in class."  
"Like hell are you cancelling training. At least let me do endurance and stamina work while you be my clueless cowboy-wanna-be Comrade." I was sent puppy-eyes and a pouty face I couldn't refuse.  
"I can't resist that face. Or you. Fine."  
"Thanks Dimitri!" she squealed as she grabbed her bag and headed out.

I simply dreamily stared after the woman of my dreams. I was totally lovesick. And addicted to that woman- my soulmate.

That night's training came around. Eventually. And I tried to bury my head in my Western while my Roza was using the machines. It didn't work. My Roza's scent and being was distracting.  
"Roza!" I eventually chuckled as I threw my book down. My woman looked at me with an amused expression, and a smile, at my outburst.  
"What did I do?!" she laughed.  
"You're distracting. You exist, and it's distracting. How you ever thought I could focus on reading while you're in the vicinity is beyond me, Roza."  
"Then why'd you even try?" my beauty giggled.  
"Because you said I should!" I returned the banter.  
"Only because of the cover. Oh! And because I know you love them nearly as much as a me."  
"Absolutely not. They don't have a scratch on you. I used to love them. Past tense. You, love, are much more powerful and addictive."  
"You really are clueless, Comrade." she sighed.  
"So are you." I smirked.  
"Neither of us is ever going to have a clue, are we?"  
"No."  
"Didn't think so."

"Dimitri?" the stunning woman asked half an hour later.  
"Yes, Roza?"  
"You want to know what I'm not looking forward to about grad?"  
"What aren't you looking forward to?"  
"Being your superior." I knew where this was headed.  
"Rose?" I interrupted her downward spiral before it started.  
"Yeah?"  
"Shut up." I playfully reprimanded. "You being my superior is... how do I put this? Sexy. Hot. Makes you that much more beautiful and alluring. I always knew you'd be better than me, one day. It's the way it's meant to be- you're supposed to be my superior."  
"Do you always have to know what to say? To know what I need to hear?" she sighed playfully.

That was basically what became of the next month's trainings. She'd push the basic strength and stamina training, then we'd just talk. And talk, and talk. We'd spar occasionally, but left that for class hours- first period where I'd replace one of her classmates as her sparring partner slash opponent.


	49. 49

RPOV  
It had now been nearly four months since the attack. Training with Dimitri had gotten interesting. It was more like us time than training, and I wasn't complaining. As long as I was still keeping fit, I wasn't going to argue stealing more time with my badass boyfriend.

Saturday's and Sundays were still research days. And it had just turned up a surprise. One we hadn't been expecting. One we had no clue could be a potential cover blower. One that hadn't been a cover blower so far. And would hopefully stay that way. Basically, it spelled the end of our sex life until after we came public.

Trials rolled around a month later. My mother came and visited me in the holding area.  
"I seriously don't know why you're worrying, Rose. You've got real experience."  
"Yeah, that may be so. But this is what gives me my assignment. This gives me my mark which says I am or am not worthy of Liss. I've watched my reputation and attitude, I've got experience. That doesn't mean anything if I don't excel in this." It's harder because I don't have my Strigoi alarm.  
"You're beginning to sound like him, you know."  
"Huh?" I was stunned by the topic change.  
"Guardian Belikov. You're beginning to sound like your mentor."  
"Is that a good thing?" I warily asked.  
"Sorta. It means he's done his job, taught you well. That's given you're not just regurgitating something he's warned you."  
"No. Believe me, that wasn't a regurgitation. He's been as successful at calming me as you have. He hasn't. Trust me, I understand it."  
"Good. It also means he's gotten under your skin." She looked at me for a moment, and it was as if she didn't recognise me. "He's changed you."  
"For the better?" I asked curiously.  
"Yes. Absolutely, for the better. It's been an odd year. But he's done a good job with you."  
"Seriously?"

She was complimenting my boyfriend? Wow. Well... I didn't doubt that praise wouldn't last long. I didn't doubt her views of him would change in a month, when Dimitri and I came public. She'd be on our cases, that was for sure.

"Yes."  
"Guardian Hathaway." My man greeted my mother with a nod. "Rose is about to be called onto the field, so I suggest you leave."  
"Understood. And, thank you, Belikov."  
"For?"  
"For doing such a good job training up my daughter. And pulling her into line. I still don't understand why you risked your career for her, but it's paid off. Thank you for putting that time and effort in- I almost don't recognise the mature almost-guardian she is right now."  
"It's been an honour to bring out the Guardian buried underneath that attitude. I can't take all the credit; she's the one who had the drive and motivation to change, the will and desire to absorb my lessons."  
"I guess so. Good luck, Rose. You'll be fine out there. Bye, Belikov."

"You're still freaking?" Dimitri turned to me once my mother had left.  
"Yes. This is a different case to when I'm in a real battle or what not. I have to do things the hard way."  
"Rose." My man gave an amused sigh. "You've always done things the hard way. You'll be fine. That field is your zone. You can and will do this." He unleashed a breathtaking smile on me before leading me to the arena's edge to be called.

The second Alberta called my name, I snapped out of the haze and into battle mode. That trial passed in a blur. All I remember is Dimitri being my last challenge. A challenge that really wasn't- at least physically. It was a mental challenge. We knew each other so well, too well for 'teacher' and 'student'. The synchronicity which made us a pair of opponents you didn't want to face, was the same synchronicity which made it a bitch for one get the upper hand when we were let loose on each other. When I finally 'killed' my boyfriend his face radiated pride, love, amusement- and so much more. When I remembered the world existed, I pulled us up. And he pulled me off field before I could let go.

"What the hell?!" I giggled when it was safe to, when we'd reached the cover of forest. "Cover blower?"  
"You did that when you forgot to pull us up as soon as you declared me 'dead'." he smirked at me.  
"Not. Cool! You're constantly pulling the 'I'm not dead yet' card. It was warranted I pinned you an extra few seconds." I huffed playfully.  
"Rose." He chuckled with a grin splitting his face. "That was not a few extra seconds. That was close to a minute."  
"It was not!" I pouted.  
"It was."  
"Then why on earth didn't you say something?!" I laughed softly.  
"Someone's beyond perfect performance, scent and being, had me speechless." I was warmly smiled at.  
"Seriously?"  
"Yes." I was pushed up against the nearest tree and we kissed for all we were worth. I loved the man, so much.


	50. 50

DPOV  
My Roza was now officially my superior. My woman had just been promised and graduated. We were, in a sense, free of the roles society had placed on us. She'd just escaped 'student' role, which meant I'd just escaped 'teacher' role in her life.

The problem was... If we completely blew our cover now, it would still land me in the same trouble. And would likely strip her of the title she'd just earned. So, we were stuck in hiding for another month. A fortnight at bare minimum. I loved her to bits and would do anything to protect her. Even if it meant letting her face Strigoi on her own- as I had had to do in the attack and rescue- or, even sneaking around Court to be with her. I'd fought for her to have the chance at the career I knew she could have, so I refused to be the reason it was taken away from her.

I was just about to go to bed when I heard a soft knocking on my door. I could smell and hear it was her. My Roza. Well then, cheeky miss moo, what is it this time? I opened the door and pulled her into my dorm. God, she fit in so well. I could never be complete, or at home, without her.  
"Well, well, well. Guardian Roza Hathaway," I smiled against her lips as I sandwiched her against the back of the door. "This had better be an emergency, because we still need to keep some kind of cover!" I teased, with our lips still touching.  
"Yeah, yeah. I know!" she giggled against my lips and the sensation made my heart race. I couldn't help it, I swallowed the rest of it with a kiss.  
"I love you, Rose. Really I do. Always have and always will."  
"I love you too, Dimka. So much. Thank you, for everything."

Any response I could have made, I wasn't allowed to start. Because I got a pulled into a kiss. That woman was totally clueless what she did to me. Totally clueless. Always had been and always would be.

When hands started exploring, I picked her up and took her over to the bed. "Rose," I groaned against my love's lips when we were down to our underwear. "We can't. It's too risky."  
"We've taken that risk all year." was breathed back.  
"When we had no clue what we were risking."  
"I love-" oh! Screw her! for always knowing how to make me lose control. I shut her up with a kiss and we took that risk. I loved her and just couldn't tell her 'no'. I never had been and never would be. For the first time since our month outside the gates, we fell asleep entwined.

And woke up the next morning just as entangled. Of course, I awoke before her, and could do nothing but stare at the beauty in my arms. I could do nothing but study her body and stare at her. She was so peaceful and beautiful it made her nearly impossible to look at. Yet I was unable to look away from cute and courageous creature in my embrace. All I could do was wonder how I'd gotten so lucky. How'd I end up with this Wonder Woman as mine? How was I hers?

"Mmm. Morning Comrade." my marvellous soulmate mumbled.  
"Morning my Roza." I pulled her into a loving kiss.  
"I'll never tire of this. Of us and waking up to you."  
"Straight back at you, love."  
"What's today's plan? Can we stay here all day? Or the gym?"  
"Hmm. Here's dangerous, but the gym is almost useless for you."  
"It is not!" she huffed playfully. "And you know it, Comrade!"  
"I would like to hole up in here with you, all day-"  
My woman finished my thought with, "but it's safer in the gym."

Damn! That would never cease to scare me shitless. I loved her to bits, but the way she made me so bloody vulnerable was something I'd never adjust to. It was something I'd never get used to.


	51. 51

Emil'sPOV  
I had to choke back laughter when Rose and Belikov exited the Guardian wing of dhampir dorms together. I would have said they were blowing their cover, but they weren't. Well... Sorta.

It was so clear they'd spent the night together. Yet they were trying (and failing- abysmally) to keep some pretence of a professional distance between them. It had never worked, so I was so damn tempted to holler at them to drop the act. They were so bloody obviously trying to hide, it was sticking out like a sore thumb.

She was graduated and they were still trying to cover? Hilarious. And pointless. They were going to barely get through today without something going awry. If they thought they could hide for any length of time, they were kidding themselves.

Yuri'sPOV  
Rose and Belikov had just entered the gym. That was my cue to leave. This gym had to be 'their place'. So, I didn't want to disturb the harmony, or disrupt the peace, of their sanctuary.

Those two were so obvious it was comical. Especially since the two were now extra relaxed and playful. They'd started relaxing after her eighteenth birthday, and now they might as well have been all over the other. They were already 'invading' the other's 'personal space'. The fact that they weren't touching was more conspicuous than if she was wrapped in him. If they were even simply holding hands it would be less conspicuous. As I said. Comical. They were so conspicuously trying to be inconspicuous it was completely comical.

"Hi Petrov, can we just call them in?" I asked after locking the door. "They're trying so hard to be inconspicuous it's comically conspicuous."  
"No. As much as I'd love to- on their behalf. No. They clearly have their own plan."  
"And it's failing. Abysmally. They're in each other's space, and being all playful. But it's so obvious they're trying not to touch, it's hilarious."  
"I heard this ten minutes ago, from Emil. He's saying it's clear they spent the night together."  
"It is. It seriously is. They're both doing that weird glowing shining thing. Again. They've been doing that most of the year."

Alberta'sPOV  
Yeah. They had been doing that weird glowing and shining most of the year. "Yeah, they have. Still. Leave them to their own timing."  
"Their own timing is probably going to fall by the wayside by day's end."  
I sighed before responding. They were legal now. It was just the implied history, they implied past, that was problematic for them. And her parents.

Abe Mazur had shown up at her grad last night. With Janine- who had nervously introduced them. If Belikov thought Janine was scary... He was sorely mistaken. Mazur was terrifying. It was no wonder Rose was so lethal, dangerous and full of potential and power.


	52. 52

RPOV  
"Dimitri?" I asked just before lunch. We'd been here most of the day, so far.  
"Yes, love?" My man looked lovingly into my eyes.  
"Do you remember when I said I had no clue who my Moroi dad was?"  
"Yes. Why?"  
"My mother decided to unveil my shrouded shady past."  
"Huh?"  
"Do you seriously think I get my logic from my mom?" I giggled.  
"Are you saying you've met your dad?"  
"Yes." I scrunched up my nose. "I'm more like him. He knows how to throw my logic back in my face."  
"Who? Roza? Who is he? Who else do I have to face?"  
"Abe, Abe Mazur." His face paled three shades. "You know of him?"  
"I know him. I've done business with him, Roza. He's dangerous."  
"Why do I get the odd feeling this has something to do with your father, Comrade?"  
"This has everything to do with that sad excuse o-" I shut him up with a kiss, and sat on his lap.  
"I'm sorry I mentioned it." I breathed against his lips before I restarted the kiss. God. I loved that man to no end. "I." Kiss. "Love." Kiss. "You." Kiss. "So much."  
"I love you, Roza. You have no clue how much. Absolutely no clue." I was pulled into another kiss. "So, my love, join me for lunch?"  
"Now, how can I say 'no'? So, yes."  
"Come on, you." My man smiled and pulled us up. "Let's go." He pecked my cheek before opening the gym door.

Only to run into Mom and Abe. "Mom. Old man." I greeted my-shiver- parents. Said parents turning on their heels to walk with us.  
"Guardian Hathaway, Zmey." Dimitri warily and respectfully greeted them.  
"Belikov, what's going on? I would have thought you would have run a million miles from my daughter." Abe enquired. My soulmate tensed for a millisecond.  
"There's no escaping her, zmey. And she is now my superior." 'Oh, screw you!' I thought playfully and lovingly. You know I hate that I'm now a station above- according to others.  
"Ah. That. That has to be feeling odd, ay? Now that your student is a station above you?"  
"It's different, zmey. Not odd, just different."  
"Now, Belikov. Back to my original question. What's going on? You're the reverse of a million miles from my Mazur mobster mini-me."  
"Abe!" I groaned. "I did not say I was adding on 'Mazur'. And I am right here."  
"Rose, you're old enough, and safe enough. You should change your name- take the one that reflects you more accurately."  
"You're never safe. If you're his daughter, you're never going to be safe." Dimitri muttered beside me, his volume was so low I almost didn't catch it.  
"Are you sure Mom? Are you sure you're okay with it?"  
"Yes. I'm fine with it. Guardian Rose Mazur. It suits you." I like the idea of 'Guardian Roza Belikova' better.  
"It does Rose. It does suit you." My man looked at me with love and affection shining through his Guardian mask.  
"Why, thank you, Comrade!" I giggled. "Now people will finally stop call me Junior. I hope."  
"Belikov? Did you seriously just reduce my lethal, badass, stoic-Guardian, mobster-mini-me to giggles?" Abe asked humorously and bristling with curiosity and cunning. Ugh. I was his daughter.  
"I may have, Mr Mazur. Sir." And out comes the gentleman. And the bee's-knees nervous sixteen year old boy who's about to undergo the 'first date interrogation' from his partner's father.  
"Too evasive, Belikov. Nice manners, but you avoided the question."  
"Yes. Sir. I did manage to make Rose giggle." Ugh. Stiff and formal. Yuk! I loved the man to bits, but my father had him freaked out. It was ironic; Strigoi? No problem. My father? Shoot me now.  
"Belikov?" My mother decided to join the interrogation process. "Are you, by any chance, to any degree, interested in my daughter?"  
"Guys! I'm right here, ya know!"  
'Run!' Dimitri mouthed. I had to bite back laughter.  
'Not happening!' I mouthed back. It earned me an outright grin.

Janine'sPOV  
My daughter and her only-just ex-mentor were smitten. I could see the look in their eyes. And he still hadn't answered my question. Not that he really needed to when it was so clear in their body language and behaviour.  
"Guardian Belikov, are you interested in pursuing a relationship with our daughter?" Abe had clearly seen the same things I had.

The girl has only just graduated and was barely eighteen. There was a seven year age gap. More importantly, she'd only just graduated from being his student, which meant he'd harboured feelings for her when he shouldn't have. Most importantly, however, was likelihood of Rose being assigned as Vasilisa's second Guardian.

Little actions between them I'd noticed, yet hadn't, I suddenly understood. I suddenly understood why he'd even taken her on. He'd loved her even then. He'd always been fighting to give her the best future. He wasn't a teacher who'd fallen for his student, rather, he'd become her teacher to give her the best possible future. He'd loved her so much, he took on the role in her life no one else would.

"Yes. I would like your permission to date your daughter, Guardian Hathaway, Mr Mazur." Belikov's response broke me from my musings.

Something about the way he'd spoken and the protective and possessive way he stood near Rose told me he'd be going after her, regardless. Something about his stance, and the look in his eye, told me he already had her- that this was for formality and image's sake. Sure, he truly wanted our acceptance and approval. But. Rose was going to be his no matter what we said. And, from the look in her eye when she looked at him, I could see it- she already was.

I would have loved to have pressed charges. But I'd screwed up my daughter's life enough. Belikov clearly made her forget a world existed. I owed him her title. "Fine." I sighed in resignation. "She only holds her title because of you, Belikov. I'm not happy about this, but you have my permission."  
"Thank you." He controlled his smile when thanking me, then outright beamed at Rose. Who simply smirked back. Which then resulted in an eye-roll and chuckle from him.  
"Ugh! Get a room. That's hurl worthy." I interrupted their sickening gooey-ness.

Abe'sPOV  
Yuk. Janie had just given Belikov permission to date our daughter. And the young pair had already melted and become completely playful. I didn't want to give them permission, yet I couldn't say 'no' if Janie had agreed.  
"Okay. But, Belikov- I will need to have talk to you at some point. Sooner rather than later."

The Guardian paled a few shades. Good start. He knew what I was capable of, and was possibly imagining a hundred different punishments I was likely to describe to him in vivid detail. I expected my daughter's man to treat and respect her as a woman, an equal and a Princess.

"Yes, of course. Mr Mazur. Sir." Belikov's response was tight, but respectful and polite.  
"Janie?" I took my woman's hand in mine. And it caused my own stoic-Guardian woman to blush slightly.  
"Ibrahim?" she asked through her eyelashes.  
"Let's leave these children alone. Shall we?"  
"Let's." she agreed, and I pulled her in the opposite direction of our children. Well... our child and her grown man of a boyfriend. God. I was in for an interesting extended family if those two were serious.


	53. 53

RPOV  
"Well, my love?" Dimitri offered me his hand, with his mask completely down. "Shall we, finally, get our lunch date?"  
"Yes!" I giggled as I took his hand in mine. "Oh, you are still clueless Dimitri." I sighed as I snuggled into his side. "So much for waiting a month." I snuggled in further and his hold fell from my shoulders to my waist, and tightened. "Don't you dare ever think of letting go, Dimitri Belikov. Ever." I glared at my man playfully as he opened the cafeteria door.  
"I don't intend to, Roza Mazur. And I don't ever intend to ever intend to let you go."  
"Good. God, I love you." I sighed dreamily as we joined the lunch line.  
"I love you too, my dearest, most precious, Roza."

Mase'sPOV  
Surely my eyes had tricked me. Surely, I wasn't seeing Rose wrapped in Belikov. "Ed." I slapped my friend in the chest.  
"Ouch! Yeah, Mase?"  
"Look at the lunch line. Please tell me Rose isn't wrapped in Belikov's arms."  
"No." Phew! "Because Belikov is as wrapped in Rose as Rose is in Belikov."  
"Can I faint? 'Cause I never saw that one coming."

I truly hadn't. Rose and Belikov? Weird. Didn't even begin to cover it. Rose Hathaway with her ex-mentor? My brain just didn't couldn't compute it. It just seemed so far fetched. And it was a line I never saw either of them crossing.

The two Guardians were currently standing in the lunch line, just looking at each other with gooey expressions. It was sickening to watch the two most lethal Guardians of our time be all lovesick. Never mind the fact she'd just graduated yesterday afternoon slash last night. But her father was the freaking mobster called 'Abe Mazur' and her mother was the renowned 'Guardian Janine Hathaway'. First Belikov is in a hidden relationship with his student. Now she's his superior, and they're all public.

The last thing this worl- Scratch that thought. Rose Hathaway (Mazur) and Dimitri Belikov had clearly decided to let the world know what they were truly like in action. He'd just tipped her chin up and brought his lips down on hers. The rest of us clearly didn't exist. Because the girl deepened the kiss by tugging on his hair and bringing their bodies closer together. Not that space between them had existed in the first place.

I didn't think Belikov would ever be so public. But he'd just lifted Rose up onto his waist, his hands now holding her firmly to him, via her butt. Rose was the one renowned for being all over the guys. But Belikov was no guy. He was a man, a seasoned Guardian. And he was hers. She clearly made him forget the world and turned him back into a horny, teenage, male.

They finally remembered a world existed and grabbed their lunch. I expected them to head towards our table... But... They didn't. They claimed their own table, and sat side-by-side- totally oblivious to the world. Yet again.

"Unbelievable!" I commented.  
"Yeah. Never saw him being so affectionate. Let alone in public, and with Rose."  
"How'd she manage that? She landed a man. Grabbed herself a grown man. Selected a seasoned Guardian. How?"  
"She could get anyone she wants. The question is... How'd he charm her? How'd he make her melt, and make her his?"  
"I guess you're right."  
"There's one thing I have to wonder..."  
"Yeah, Ed?"  
"Does Belikov see Rose as a girl? Or... Does he see her as a woman- his woman?"

Eddie'sPOV  
I really did have to wonder if Belikov saw Rose as an adult, a mature young woman. His mature young woman. She was over eighteen, which meant she was, technically, a woman. She certainly looked like a woman. And now acted like a responsible one, too.

They spent all lunch together- completely ignoring the rest of the world. The two were sickly-sweet, teasing and playful. And so lovesick. It was hurl-worthy. Of all the guys Rose could possibly end up with... Belikov? Really? Her just-barely-ex mentor, and Guarding partner?

When lunch ended, Belikov took Rose's hand in his and walked her out of the cafeteria. To god-knows where. Possibly the gym. Possibly his room. Possibly hers. Or somewhere else. Yuk! I didn't like that thought. No one needs those kinds of images of them in action.


	54. 54

RPOV  
"Dimitri!" I laughed as he pulled me across campus. "What the hell?!" I giggled as we approached Guardian admin. AKA Alberta's office. "Do you really still need permission to do whatever it is your planning to do with me?"  
"Not permission, as such. More like notifying her I'm taking you off campus. We, my love, are spending a day in the sun. Or the shops. Or both. My grad present." My boyfriend pecked my lips and both cheeks before lingering on my forehead as he pulled me into his chest.

We got called in about ten minutes later.  
"Guardians Belikov and Hathaway." Alberta greeted as we entered hand-in-hand.  
"It's 'Mazur'." I corrected. It caused Alberta to pale.  
"Your mother is letting you adopt your father's name? He is?"  
"Yes. Mom's encouraging it."  
"Belikov? How do you feel about this? About Rose being Abe Mazur's mini-me?"  
"Hmm. Hard to say, Petrov." Dimitri leaned in to whisper 'you won't stay 'Mazur' for very long, Roza.' in my ear. I shivered at the suggestion, and the tone of his voice. "Rose is scary enough in her own right. He's scary in his own way."  
"I'm assuming you've approached the parental's, for permission." Alberta stared pointedly at my hand entwined with Dimitri's.  
"Yes. I have gotten Janine and Abe's permission. But only just." My boyfriend wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me into his side. "This beautiful woman is mine." my man beamed.  
"Damn straight! I'm yours!" I looked lovingly into my soulmate's deep chocolate brown eyes. The eyes that make me melt.  
"You're too gorgeous, my Roza." Dimitri placed a kiss on my head.  
"And you're too clueless, Comrade." My words got muffled by his chest.  
"Guys! PDA overload!" Alberta laughed. "Cute. But overload. I don't need to see this. Now," she sighed. "What did you come in here for, in the first place?"  
"Petrov, I'm taking Rose out the gates overnight."  
"It's not a request, is it, Belikov?"  
"No, it's not a request. It's a notification."  
"She's not a student. But not staff, either." Alberta mused. "Basically, Belikov, you're just letting me know so I can rearrange your shifts. Is that correct?"  
"Yes. It's much appreciated, Petrov."  
"Just have her back in time for the Moroi graduation. Consider it done. Now, get outta here. Lovebirds!" the older, lethal, Guardian laughed. And we scrambled out of her office after each sending a quick nod of 'thanks' her way.

We napped in Dimitri's dorm until sunrise.  
"Before you grab the keys to the car..." I commented when I was awoken.  
"Uh oh." my marvellous man teased.  
"We need to stop by my dorm."  
"Why?"  
"You did say we could go shopping, right?"  
"Yes. Roza, love, where are you heading with this?"  
"Abe may, or may not, have given me a no limit credit card. Or four. For grad and eighteen missed birthdays."  
"You're a Mazur multi-millionaire?"  
"I'll be a Belikova billionaire if you ever man up and officially propose."  
"Oh, I will, Roza. Trust me. I will."

We made it to Missoula's major mall by eight am. So, after claiming a parking spot, we killed the engine and went for a walk. I was helped out of the car by Dimitri- who was playing the perfect gentleman.  
"Thanks, Comrade. But you don't have too." I snuggled into his side while he locked the car and led us back towards the street.  
"Yes. I do. My girlfriend is my soulmate and is hardly ever treated properly. You're just going to have to adjust, my love. Mama didn't raise me as a gentleman for the sake of it."  
"I love you, Dimitri. So much."  
"I love you too, Roza. And the world is going to know it." He was absolutely resolute and it caused a dreamy sigh to escape my mouth.

We found the nearest playground and I sat on one of the swings. Dimitri stood behind me, gently pushing me into motion. "Finally." I sighed. "Something normal and fun."  
"Yes, finally. Con-graduation, my love. It really was an honour to mentor you."  
"Now, Comrade, who ever said you were ever my mentor? I really don't know what you're talking about, boyfriend."  
"Hmm. You have a point there, girlfriend."  
"And you know it!" I playfully teased.

"Dimitri?" I asked a little while later.  
"Yes, love?"  
"Why'd you take me on? Really? And what caused you to hesitate? What did you see in Portland?"  
"In Portland? A wild girl who'd make a one woman army when properly trained. I saw the fire in your eyes and knew you'd do anything for Lissa."  
"A 'wild girl', huh?"  
"Yes." he sheepishly admitted. "Sorry, Roza."  
"Oh, shut up!" I affectionately chastised.  
"Well, also in Portland, I never wanted you as my enemy. I didn't know what I did want you as, but I swore to never underestimate you again. And that no one else ever would, either."  
"Wow."  
"I felt very, hmm, defensive of you. You- at minimum, your actions- had me intrigued. You fascinated, and amazed, me."  
"I'm sorry to admit this, Comrade, but what I saw in Portland? Was a hot roadblock, a hot man blocking me from doing my job. One who was going to capture us and pull us back to the place of terror."  
"Said terror being Dashkov."  
"Yup, as it turned out. Betrayed doesn't begin to describe how I felt. How Lissa felt."  
"I'm not surprised, my love. He was her closest thing to family. Same with you."  
"Until you. Well, not for Liss, but for me. You're still closer to me than my parents ever will be."  
"Seriously?"  
"Yes. You never abandoned me, you never gave up hope. Most importantly, you always cared and loved me- and made sure I knew it. Even for that week or so before being cooped up for a month. Even when you denied loving me."  
"Sorry about that, Roza."  
"Hey, it's okay. You freaked, and someone had to be the mature one."  
"That's one of the most immature things I've ever done. One of- if not- the most selfish things I've ever done or said."  
"Hold the guilt trip, Dimitri. Now take a step back and turn one-eighty. And never look back."  
"God, woman. You're amazing."  
"So, back to the original topic... Why'd you take me on? And hesitate?"  
"Why'd I take you on? Because no one else would. Why'd I speak up for you? Because I couldn't lose you, I hadn't figured you out- still haven't and probably never will. And Liss needed her one woman army. The Guardian world needed you. My world needed you. At the time, I didn't get why. I do now, though. As for why I hesitated? I'm still not quite sure. I think it may be because I didn't know if I could train you, or reign you in. I don't think I really wanted you reigned it, I didn't want to be the reason you lost that spark."  
"Well, you did manage to reign me in."  
"Sort of. Your experiences- as well as the need for hiding us- reigned you in."  
"That spark and drive is still there. But... My experience has lessened it. I still want to protect her, you more, but, I've faced too many already."  
"That, my love, is true- sadly enough."  
"I love you, Dimitri. Seriously. And I'm glad to have had you teach me all I know."  
"I love you too, my darling Roza."

"I wish we could always have this." I sighed wistfully, roughly twenty minutes later.  
"So do I, Roza. So do I." He sighed before continuing. "If we ever have kids, I want them to be able to have this- the chance to enjoy the sun and playgrounds. To not always be worried about the futures they have no say in, and the sacrifice they know they'll one-day make. I want our miracle mini-me's to enjoy some pretence of a life with this in it."  
"So do I, Dimitri. So do I." Now it was my turn to sigh. "Can you see us trying for a family? I mean, I know it's exciting to know we can do what's supposed to be impossible... It's just, would we ever try for kids simply for the sake of having our own family? Like a normal human or Moroi couple. And even some Moroi-dhampir pairs."  
"Rose, if your thinking of my mother and so-called father, they're no different. My mother? Maybe. My so-called father? No. He was worse than most. I must say, even Jesse is better than that sad-excuse of a Royal." Woah. That was something I'd never expected to come out of his mouth. Just like when he'd called his own mother a bloodwhore.  
"Seriously? Even the trash that goes by the name of 'Jesse Zeklos' is better?"  
"Not by much- especially with what he did to you."  
"Why did you get upset over that? I'm not saying you shouldn't have- you absolutely should've- but, what was going through your head?" I'd already figured out most of it, but I wanted to hear him reflect and muse over it.  
"Hmm. There was the whole 'Moroi boy taking advantage of a dhampir girl' thing. There was you not considering your reputation-"  
"Or the way it'd effect yours or Lissa's."  
"I shouldn't have brought that up- it hurt you too much. I crossed a line saying that. It was another selfish moment, a knee-jerk reaction and a freak out. It pushed you away from me, made you feel like you couldn't confide in me and trust me with your pain when it came back to haunt you."  
"It was something I needed to know and learn. You had every right to bring it up."  
"God, woman. What did I ever do to deserve you?"  
"You exist. You exist, and I was made for you. Enough said."  
"I love you, Roza. Truly I do."  
"I love you too, Comrade. So much."  
"You know why else I got upset about Jesse and the lounge?"  
"No."  
"I felt very protective of you. I already felt like you were mine."  
"Jealous? Really, Dimka? Jealous of Jesse? That's stupid and idiotic. I'm sorry, but there really is no other way to put it."  
"Yes, Roza. I was jealous. I didn't click at the time, but yes, I was extremely jealous."  
"And when you froze? What was going through your head then?"  
"How your body reflected your personality and your character. Just how much of a mature figure you had- just like your mature sense of duty. And..." my man turned sheepish again. "And I became curious just how powerful you really were, what you were really capable of when you let out your true character- the one that makes you beautiful. I snapped when your comment made me realise just how curious I really was about what you'd be like under the covers, just how much of a quick study you'd be, when I realised just how much I liked your character and body." That caused me to giggle.  
"You certainly found out. And hey, I made that comment when I realised the same thing. I wanted to know what your inner tenderness, your true character and power, would be like when translated into sex." That caused my boyfriend to outright laugh.  
"Of course you can be that blunt in the public domain."  
"What? It's true."  
"That it is, my love, that it is. And yes, I most certainly did find out. I still am."  
"Hmm. So am I, Dimitri, so am I. You do realise you're my first and only, don't you?"  
"Yes. I felt it. And I know your truly private and cautious nature."  
"Am I, you know? Does it work in reverse?"  
"Yes. It does. It also holds true the other way around. You, Roza Hathaway Mazur, are my first and only."  
"Really? Surely not? Not with your age and body. Surely you had girls lining up and swooning all over you? Take Tasha, for example."  
"Nope. I was way too serious about being a Guardian. Sure, girls may have been drooling, but I didn't give them the time of day. Back then, I didn't want to fall in love. I never wanted to be distracted from duty."  
"I changed all that the day you laid eyes in me in Portland."  
"Cut that out, Roza!" he playfully reprimanded. "Quit scaring me by reading me like I'm an open book."  
"Quit doing it to me!" I playfully retorted.  
"You ready to go shopping?"  
"Yeah, I am. Let's go." Dimitri stopped the swing then pulled me onto his waist and kissed me passionately.  
"I love you, my Roza. So much it hurts."  
"I know that feeling. I love you too, Dimitri. More than anything." I was pulled into another kiss before being set on my feet.


	55. 55

Alberta'sPOV  
Good god. Belikov and Rose were even more adorable now they were public. Not that I enjoyed seeing the sickly-sweet PDA overload.

Yuri had been wrong. Their timing had fallen by the wayside by the end of lunch. As had their cover. And control apparently.

I had reports coming in every which-way about their lunch date. Alongside their obliviousness to the world. As well as the PDA spectacle they'd apparently made in the lunch line.  
"He started it, she deepened it and he made it PG." I currently had a very flustered Stan Alto sitting on the opposite side of my desk. "Well..." The asshole of a Guardian screwed up his face in distaste. "It was more like M rated. Seriously, no one needed to see that between a newly minted graduate and her just-barely-made-ex mentor."  
"What happened?"

I had a hard time keeping a straight face, and not letting the amusement show in my voice. I'd already heard of this incident and I'd never cease to be entertained by Belikov's crumbled control.

"Well..." Alto scrunched up his face again. "He tipped her chin up, then pulled her into a kiss. She snaked her hands into his hair, tugged, and pulled their bodies closer together. Meanwhile, his hands have gently-and reverently- gone exploring. Right down to her hips. Milliseconds after she tugged, he responded by picking her up and perching her on his waist." Another scrunched up face. "And supported her weight by her butt."  
"She made him totally lose control? Caused him to forget a world existed and children could see?"  
"Ugh. Yes. Of all the males she could whip and wrap around her pinkie, it's Belikov. It's plain as day, he's completely lovesick. It's just something I never saw coming. I mean, the man's so moral and by- the-book. Yet, he's all over his only-barely ex-student. Who now happens to be his superior. I mean, we all saw how she worshiped him, respected him and listened to him. Who knew it was all because she had a crush on him."

Seriously?! 'A crush'?! He had to be kidding. It had never been a crush. And was he seriously writing them off as a fling that wouldn't last the summer just started? He'd just said Belikov was lovesick and moral. Yet he was implying that they'd never work, that they wouldn't last. Was he was really suggesting Belikov would only use Rose? Unbelievable! The guy had no clue just how addicted to each other they were, just how committed and dedicated. They'd make it work, they'd make it last. Most importantly, they'd find the perfect balance.

The next Guardian in my office was...


	56. 56

Alberta'sPOV  
Hans Croft had just entered my office. And I was beginning to mentally freak. I had no clue he was coming, no notification of his arrival, and he wasn't letting on why he was here.  
"Guardian Croft." I greeted formally.  
"I'll get to the point here, Petrov." Uh oh. Please don't be about the lovebirds. Never mind the fact they're god-only-knows-where outside the gates, right now. "Hathaway Jr." Oh god. He knows. He knows they've been involved for most of the year. "She's been assigned." Oh, that's just great. I really didn't need to cut their date short just because he wants to send her god-knows. "To the Palace Guard." Holy shit!

The queen never took on newbies... Especially graduates. Never mind the fact Rose and the queen fought like cat and dog... got along like chalk and cheese- they didn't. It also meant one of the current Guards had been fired. The Palace Guard never had a member simply added. And a swap was almost unheard of. Well. So was Rose's trial grade and her kill count.

"Well..."  
"What is it Petrov?"  
"I kind of can't call her in- if you were intending on speaking with her, that is."  
"Was hoping to, at some point in the next twenty-four hours. She's not needed immediately. It's planned to ease her into her duties over summer. That way she will fully begin when every other graduate does. Now, you've got me curious... Why can't you call her in?"  
"She's off campus."  
"Why... Is Hathaway Jr off campus?"  
"She's on a date." I blurted out.  
Croft choked on a gruff laugh before speaking. "Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway is in a relationship?! Impossible. I mean, I've heard all the rumours... but she's too serious- her eleven kills and three battle marks prove as much."  
"You're wrong. She is in a relationship. It just started today."  
"Who? Who caught The Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway?"  
"The Guardian Dimitri Belikov." Please don't shoot me, or them. Well, the other way around.  
"Who?!" the Head Guardian exclaimed in shock and disbelief.  
"You heard. The Guardian Dimitri Belikov is The Guardian Rose Mazur's boyfriend." That caused him to pale.  
"H-Hathaway Jr is also zmeyette, Mazur's mini-me?"  
"Yes. She is."  
"Oh boy. Belikov has hell to pay if he's dating Mazur's secret daughter."  
"He's already paid it. I think."  
"Say what?!"  
"He got Janine and Zmey's permission before asking Rose out." 'Officially asking her out.' that is.

Han'sPOV  
I never saw that one coming. Hathaway/ Mazur Jr and Belikov together. It just didn't seem possible considering the two were extremely duty-driven and dedicated to the Moroi.

I should have investigated into their past. Especially considering she'd only graduated yesterday. But... The Guardian ranks couldn't afford to lose either of them. Let alone both. That she'd been sent back-and-forth between being his student and being his superior didn't help matters any. So, I decided I wasn't going to investigate. It wasn't worth it. They may be together, but they were staying as Guardians. The two were going to do their duty and maintain a relationship. Well... They were clearly going to try doing both. I wasn't so sure it would last past the summer.

If it did, however... They could very well be more dedicated to each other. I'd be damned if their generation's two most lethal and dangerous guardians ran off together. Oh well. Whatever was going to happen between them, was going to happen. I had no control over what will be, nor what may- or may not- have been. It was pointless investigating and charging him. If they were determined to be together they'd make it work even if he was in jail for a period of time. It wasn't worth the effort.

Petrov sent me off to guest housing after notifying me that the Guardian lovebirds would be back before the Moroi graduation. Not that she had any clue when they planed to return.


	57. 57

DPOV  
"Lunch, my love?" I suggested once she'd been shopping for a good two to three hours.  
"Drop these bags off first? Please?" My woman pouted at me. Aww, she was too adorable and totally irresistible sometimes. My Roza had her arms covered in bags. As did I. Lissa had trained my woman how to spend, that was for sure.  
"How are your arms sore? These weigh nothing." I chuckled. The beauty was beastly strong; kicking a Strigoi's ass? No problems. But twenty shopping bags? Far too painful. The irony was hilarious.  
"A, they're cutting. And B, you know as well as I do that they're obstructions."  
"You have a point. Come on then. Let's go back to the car, then to the food court."  
"Thanks, Comrade." She sent a grin my way; I melted, and fell for her, all over again.  
"You really are completely clueless, aren't you? Still."  
"I always will be, Dimitri. As will you." She'd done it again. Read me as if I blocked no body out.  
"You've done it again, Roza." I teased playfully. Good god, I loved the woman.  
"Not my fault I'm your soulmate and can see right through you." my gorgeous woman returned the banter.  
"I love you, you do know that, right?"  
"Yeah, I do. And I love you too, Dimitri. So much, so so much."  
"You know what?" I whispered in her ear. The sensation caused her to shiver.  
"What?"  
"I'm feeling the same sense of finally having freedom as you are right now."  
"Seriously?"  
"Yes. Your graduation is actually a bigger sense of relief than mine."

My woman looked at me like I'd spoken Russian. Well, that's not quite right, I'd had to teach her after St Basil's and being accepted by Mama. So, it was more like 'she was looking at me as though I'd spoken Romanian. Or alien.'.

"How is that even possible?"  
"How do you have to ask? It's because I didn't have my other half, let alone freedom to be with her."  
"Screw you and your normal logic!" I got playfully chastised and swatted.  
"You've done that!" I teased with a smirk.  
"And again, screw you!"  
"Again, we've covered that." I pecked her cheek before using the remote key to unlock the car.

"Thanks for this, Dimitri. Really." she commented while we loaded the bags into the trunk.  
"It's been a pleasure, Roza. I like to see you being a carefree teen occasionally, not taking the weight of the world on your shoulders, not being burdened by a secret relationship."  
"That was worth it, Comrade. Seriously. And I'm bound to Liss- and she's my sister- so it's no biggie to worry about her and protect her."  
"You've given up everything for her, my love."  
"She's the reason I'm alive. You're the reason I live. And if I'd given up everything for her, I wouldn't be here with you right now. You are my everything and I'm never, ever, giving you up."  
"God, I love you, my dearest Roza. Always have and always will." I closed the trunk, relocked the car and pulled Roza into my side. "Where to for lunch?" I asked as we returned to the mall.  
"Hmmm. Macca's is mainstream, but-"  
"I noticed a Russian place last time we were here."  
"As much as I love Russian- this one in particular," she gazed at me lovingly as she slapped my chest. "I must say, I really don't want it unless it's cooked by my favourite Russian."  
"God, Roza. You're are too beautiful and adorable. Totally irresistible."  
"You've gone 'Cheesy Comrade' on me." That caused me to chuckle.  
"You and you're nicknames." I teased affectionately.  
"Hey!" I received another playful slap alongside the affectionate reprimand.  
"Feeling the love, Roza." I teased again.  
"I really do love you, Dimitri. And I don't know what I'd do without you."  
"It works in reverse, Roza."  
"I'm hardly ever going to hear 'Rose' come from your lips again, am I?"  
"That's about accurate. 'Rose' is far too formal, my love. It's too linked with our old professional roles."  
"We were never professional, Dimitri. At least I wasn't, not with the constant 'Comrade'ing."  
"I guess you do have a point." I mused.  
"You know I have a point!" she huffed dramatically.

Once we reached the food court, we did a lap around to see what was available. My Roza ended up choosing Thai, while I tested out the Russian outlet. "Roza, love, you really should try that Russian outlet." The food wasn't anything near home style, but it was good for an American fast food adaptation.  
"Is it good?"  
"For an American fast food adaptation, it's top notch."  
"Let me have a taste of yours first?" She pulled puppy eyes and a pout. Now, how on earth was I ever supposed to resist that? I wasn't. I wasn't going to say 'no' to her anyway.  
"Here." I lifted up my plastic fork with a sample of the dish on it. My other half opened her mouth and I fed her.  
"Oh my god. It is good for a take out version."  
"See." I chuckled. "You should trust me by now. I know your food tastes better than you do!" I playfully commented.  
"Mmmm. That you do, my Dimka, that you do."  
"So? Would you like me to buy you some?"  
My woman smiled at me sheepishly while responding, "Yes, please."  
"I'll be back as soon as possible. Promise." I stood up, squeezed my Roza's hand, and placed a chaste kiss on her lips, before leaving to buy her food.

After lunch, we returned to the shops. And Roza spent way too much on me. I had no clue what the woman was thinking when she bought me a full tux. With multiple ties and a variety of dress shirts. She also decided I needed another duster. Okay, that was something I wasn't going to argue with. Then she decided to make over my wardrobe.

"What are you thinking, Roza?" I playfully groaned.  
"That you're wardrobe needs an intervention since you're going to college with me and Liss when summer ends. As much as I love the duster and work out clothes... You need more casual stuff. And since I can afford it- it's going to be brand name stuff."  
"My dress sense is perfectly fine. And I have been to college before, you know."

My heart no longer ached at anything Ivan related. Why? Because Roza had healed me, and then some. Ivan had been my best friend, and charge. But Roza was my soulmate, my other half. That beautiful, brave and bright young woman completed me. As long as I had her, I was fine.

"Yes, it is. And yes, you have. But that's not Lehigh. You need new stuff to fit in there. And so do I."  
"But what was with the tux and dress wear?"  
"You're dating a Mazur multi-millionaire. So, it's only fitting you have a formal outfit. And I just like the idea of seeing you all dressed-up."  
"Oh, good god!" I laughed. "I'm your doll."  
"No. You're my drool-worthy, sexy-Russian-god of a model."  
"Hey! I'm not a looker. Nor am I buff."  
"You are too. You've got those little imperfections that make you perfect. And you're not overly buff- just enough." My woman gave a dreamy sigh and I smiled at her lovingly.

I still couldn't believe she was mine. I still didn't understand how the universe thought I deserved her. She may not be perfect, no one is, but she'd been perfectly made for me. God, I loved her. I would do anything for that woman. She was my world and my family. I couldn't imagine life without her... And I really didn't want to. As it was, I struggled to remember how my life was before her.


	58. 58

RPOV  
Dimitri took me to a classy restaurant for dinner. Since I'd bought the clothes for a formal-style dinner date. God, I loved him. Today had been so fun and relaxing.

So. I was currently sitting in a booth with Dimitri... and the waitress taking our order was hitting on my man. I mean, I get he's hot and all. But he taken. He's mine. She didn't seem to give a damn that I was right here and practically on his lap. As it was, one of his hands was on my knee. Did the classy restaurant's waitress seriously have no class?!

"She was hitting on you." I stated once she left.  
"I didn't notice. My eyes are only for you, my love." My other half gently tipped my chin up and brought me into a short, sweet, loving kiss.  
"I love you, Dimitri. Seriously. I can never say it enough." I sighed while leaning into his side.

I was completely lovesick. Had been practically all year and would be until either of us died. The man had changed my life the moment I laid eyes on him. And he'd keep changing it as time went on, as life happened and our relationship grew, developed and matured more and more over time.

Over dinner, we simply enjoyed being in the other's company and that we were in public. Over dessert, we reflected on the day and mused about what our future could possibly hold for us. One thing we wanted in our future was a child. At least one, likely more given they were supposed to be impossible. Marriage was something we agreed needed to happen... At some point. And we weren't going to run to do so.

We'd stay Guardians, get married and have our own family. We'd find the perfect balance somehow, simply because duty and the Moroi meant too much to us. Liss, especially, meant a lot to me and I couldn't possibly abandon her. Ever. The girl was my sister- enough said.

Dimitri held my hand the whole drive home. Well... The Academy wasn't going to be my home for very much longer. As in 'a matter of hours' not very much longer. Not that I really cared I was leaving the hell hole of a school, because my home was wherever Dimitri was.

I hadn't been expecting what occurred when I returned. Dimitri and I walked into Alberta's office to notify her of our return... Only for her to tell me to sit and for Dimitri to scramble.  
"Dimitri?"  
"Yes, love?"  
"Would you mind unloading and dropping my stuff in my room? Please?"  
"I'll even pack your room up so you're ready to leave for Court."  
"You are a godsend. Thank you. I really don't know where I'd be without you. I seriously don't know what I ever did to deserve you. God, I love you." He'd melted me to the point I was gushing. Yup. I was totally lovesick. And it was showing.  
"You're you, and you exist. I love you too, my Roza." My man kissed me passionately before leaving the room.

"Did the world just disappear?" Alberta asked, with her amusement ringing loud-and-clear.  
"It may have."  
"Translation: 'yes. It most certainly did, and always does with him around.'"  
"Alberta?"  
"Yes, Rose. I've known right from Portland you two could never just be student and teacher. And yes, I purposely cooped the two of you up so you'd crack. The tension was getting so palpable, it was smothering." She was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in!"

I hadn't expected Hans Croft to step in the door. And it worried me to no end. "Guardian Hathaway Mazur." he gruffly greeted with a tight nod. How'd he know?  
"Guardian Croft. Sir." I nodded back.  
"Here." The seasoned guardian handed over an envelope. A heavy cream envelope with the Monarch's seal on the reverse. Uh oh.  
"Sir?"  
"Open it, Guardian Mazur." I was going to take a little time to adjust to the name change. I opened the envelope and nearly dropped the letter.  
"Sir? How is this possible?"  
"You have proven yourself more than worthy. You have the grades and the experience."  
"B-but that means I've replaced someone."  
"You nearly replaced me, Mazur. It was your age which held you back."  
"Yes, Sir. Understood, Sir."

Man! My man had changed me. I hated authority, yet couldn't help but fear and respect the Head Guardian. Especially if I had nearly put him out of his job.

"Rose?" He dropped formalities as a thought spiked his curiosity.  
"Yes?"  
"How'd you end up with Belikov?" That had me on high alert. What did he know? How did he hear about my relationship status? "I just saw him minutes ago... Wearing a sappy expression."  
"What have you heard? What do you know?" I asked cautiously. He could get Dimitri in major trouble. And me.  
"I know you've just come back from a date. That the stoic Belikov is absolutely lovesick. That the world disappears. I heard about that display yesterday, in the cafeteria line. That he's brave- given your lineage and lethality."  
"Anything else?" I carefully pressed.  
"If you're worried I'm going to investigate, rest assured, I'm not. I don't want to know. You're both two lethal and dangerous to let your skills go to waste. You're free to go, Hathaway Mazur."  
"Yes, Sir." I followed farewell procedure and beelined for my dorm.

"Roza? What just happened?" My boyfriend engulfed me in a hug when I tumbled into my room.  
"C-Croft." A look of dread crossed his face.  
"Are we? Am I?"  
"Far from it. I-I j-just r-received  
m-my a-assignment."

It was beginning to sink in just what calibre of guardian I was. And it was scaring me senseless. I had a lot more responsibility, even though I was on a larger team. I had been deemed one of the best, and kicked one of the best-of-the-best out of a job.

"How? Assignments aren't supposed to be done until after the meet-and-greet. They certainly aren't supposed to come out until summer's nearly over."  
"I'm an oddity." I muttered out. "H-h-here." I handed him the envelope that contained letter deciding my future, therein. "Read it. I'd barely skimmed it before I freaked and numbed in shock." My man took it and gasped when he saw the seal.  
"R-Roza? Is this what I think it is? Did I train you that well, and are you that gifted?"  
"Have I replaced a Palace Guard? Yes. I have. I nearly replaced Hans, apparently." My boyfriend was hardly ever shocked, or, at the very least, he normally didn't show it. But he did now, as his chin and the letter dropped to the floor.  
"Y-you are simply amazing, woman."  
I was pulled into a kiss. One which soon heated up. Good god. I loved him. And boy! Was that one way for my soulmate to say 'congratulations, my love'.

We eventually had all my stuff packed up. Just in time for the Moroi graduation. Lissa was so excited to finally graduate that she forgot she was pissed at me for doing a disappearing act on her. Although, she was happy that I was publicly with Dimitri. 'At last.' Her words, not mine. Though I did agree with her wholeheartedly.


	59. 59

Tasha'sPOV  
I had finally figured out what was going on with my Dimka when he had locked himself away when Rose had disappeared from the ski trip. My Dimka liked Rose Hathaway. As in, he liked his student far too much... He harboured feelings for his student, feelings he absolutely shouldn't have. Her crush was one thing, and it was forgivable as some naïve schoolgirl's passing fantasy. But his feelings for her? They weren't. She was his student, and underage. I couldn't believe my moral Dimka had gone there, that he'd crossed that line.

Her womanly looks didn't help matters. Her perfect dhampir physique, flawless appearance, and matured body really didn't help the case. It was well known Rose Hathaway was trashy and didn't care who she slept, or toyed, with. But enchanting her mentor? Turning a stoic and moral guardian into a hormonal teenager? That was downright wrong. And I really didn't understand how my Dimka had lost his control, how he had let the little bloodwhore get to him.

My reflecting and internal fuming was interrupted when the two walked into Christian and Lissa's grad party. Together. As in, 'staring at the other with soft looks and laughing about something she'd said in Russian, while being completely wrapped in each other's embrace', together.

So. They've become a thing and come public. Was she trying to get him thrown in jail?! It was far too close to her grad for them to do that... It's far to obvious something was going on when it shouldn't have. God. Rose Hathaway was a selfish and self-centered bitch.  
"Dimka? What's going on?" I interrupted their gooey staring match before it became anything more.  
"Tasha, you met Rose Hathaway, my student. Now, meet Guardian Rose Mazur- my girlfriend."

M-Mazur? S-she was the infamous, and terrifying, Abe Mazur's daughter? One no one had a clue existed. And one who'd clearly met him. One who was going to do one of the rarest things in our world- adopt her Moroi father's surname.  
"Dimka? Do you have permission for this?" I gestured between the two of them.

Surely, surely he didn't have the mobster's permission. Let alone Guardian Janine Hathaway's.

"Yes. I do." What! The! Hell?!  
"How are they happy with this?"  
"They aren't. Janine gave me permission first, because she felt she owed it to me, since Rose wouldn't be titled otherwise. And Zmey couldn't contradict Janine." He looked at Rose and all his emotions showed so clearly on his face. Love, pride, joy, concern, protectiveness, possession and so many more. "Shall we tell them, my love?" Eww!

Was he seriously using those terms on her? Gross. Not something that should come out of an ex mentor's mouth. Especially when directed at his ex student. "Tell us what?"  
"Not yet." The newly minted Guardian ignored me. "Liss?" She called to her friend.  
"Yeah, Rose?"  
"Con-graduation! Oi! Firecrotch! You too."  
"Thanks Rose!" My nephew and his girlfriend returned. "Oh! And Rose?" Lissa added.  
"Yeah, Liss?"  
"What is it that Gu-"  
"It's 'Dimitri', Liss. He is, for all intents and purposes, your brother-in-law." Ew! So not cool. And that would never happen. My Dimka would never marry a bitchy, whiny child.  
"Okay. Then, what did Dimitri want you to announce?" Lissa asked cautiously, making the edit.  
"Liss, I didn't want to dampen your spirits with the first half... But... I hope you can be excited over the second half."  
"Just spit it out! Dimka or Rose. I really don't care who." I interrupted.  
"Tasha, you've lost every right to call me 'Dimka'." he tersely commented. What on earth?! He turned to look at his-ugh!- girlfriend. "Roza, you should be proud." He sent a relaxed smile her way before pecking her lips. Ew! Gross.  
"Mmm. Fine." The child sighed, relaxed her muscles and turned to face the rest of us. She leaned into Dimka's side before announcing, "I've just been given my assignment."  
"What?!" All bar the ex student-teacher pair screeched.  
"Calm down, Lissa. It's not you, it's a Palace placement."  
"What?!" We screeched again when the reality hit.

The girl was weird, always doing things she shouldn't. This was no different. A baby was replacing a seasoned Palace Guard! It had to be the most idiotic, stupid, and foolhardy, step for whoever had decided to make, made. She hated Tatiana, so surely, surely, she was the worst choice for a Palace Guard replacement.

The night went on, and both sets of lovebirds eventually forgot the world. Mainly, the other set and me. Both pairs started getting heated and left the rec room for wherever their hideouts were. I got left in the room alone, and wanted to cry or scream. I'd been forgotten and left alone, all because my nephew was totally absorbed in Lissa Dragomir, and Dimka was obsessed with the baby Guardian Mazur. My life was going in the absolutely wrong direction; I wasn't getting my man because of a bitchy baby, all my political movements were getting nowhere, I now had no way of getting to Tatiana with the bitchy baby Mazur as a Palace Guard, and Lissa wasn't agreeing with half of my views.


	60. 60

RPOV  
I awoke in Dimitri's arms. To him staring at me adoringly while studying my naked body. "Morning, my love." My other half greeted with a relaxed smile.  
"Mmmm. Morning, Comrade." I smiled back. "I love y-" I got cut off with a kiss. One which quickly heated up to so much more. God. I loved that man, and, each time, the act only deepened it.

"I love you, Roza. More than you could ever understand." My boyfriend sighed happily after we'd laid there for a while, still entwined. God. I could never get enough of my man- I was totally addicted- and I was never close enough to him.  
"I love you too, Dimka. So so so much. More than anything."  
"Well, my love, my Palace Guardian Rose Hathaway Mazur," and in the future sometime to-be-Belikova. "Are you ready for breakfast?"  
"Comrade!" I teased playfully. "I was born ready to eat. How do you not know that by now?"  
"I don't know." my soulmate chuckled.  
"We still have to pack your dorm."  
"I can do that myself!" He teased.  
"And like hell are you when you unloaded all my shopping and then packed up my dorm!" I playfully retorted.

We eventually untangled, dressed and headed off to breakfast. We'd join the group this morning, but we really wanted our last meal at the Academy to shared with just us. The problem lay with Lissa, Mase and Eddie- who all wanted one last meal as group while on campus. And, Dimitri being Dimitri, had to make sure I had friends and that I did stuff with them. He didn't think it was fair; my fourteen year long friendship group missed me because I was stolen by my boyfriend who'd only had me a year- not even.

So, as a result, since he'd be joining the group anyway, he joined us. That way, I got both him and the group. The still stunned and shocked group, that is. They still couldn't wrap their heads around me being a Palace Guard. I didn't blame them- I was still trying to get it to sink in... It wasn't working.  
"Are you proud of her, Belikov?" Mase asked.  
"Mase!" I groaned. "It's 'Dimitri'. He is part of this group, ya know. Both because of being my boyfriend and because of being Lissa's Guardian."  
"Roza!" Dimitri playfully chastised before pulling me into a kiss. "Yes, my love, I am extremely proud of you." my man breathed against my lips.  
"You mean, you're proud of having me." I correct, our lips still touching.  
"Mmm. Yes, that too. God. I love you."  
"I lo-" I got cut off by a kiss. A deep, passionate and loving one, at that.

Mase'sPOV  
I couldn't wrap my head around it. Belikov and Rose were sitting right in front of me, and they didn't seem to remember a world existed. They were so damn busy kissing, I wanted to hurl. They had made me feel queasy just by the looks they gave each other. But this was insane.

Last night, at Liss and Christian's grad party, they hadn't been any better behaved. Okay. Scratch that. They'd been worse behaved. So much so, that clothes had almost gone flying while every party-goer could still see. Not that Liss and Christian had been any better.

It made me happy to see Rose happy. But... My heart still ached to realise that I'd never have her, all because she belonged to her ex mentor.

Their relationship, their love, now-explained their synchronicity. It also explained why she frequently sounded like him. And it explained why she often behaved like him, too, why she'd changed so much.

"Guys! Get a room! That's gross." I interrupted before everyone could see what they were truly like in action. "There are kids around, ya know." They broke apart slightly, looked at me, let out a resigned sigh and fell into the other's embrace.  
"Do you two ever keep it G rated?" Ed asked from beside me.  
"Maybe..." Rose sheepishly answered.  
"Roza, you know it's near impossible."  
"Comrade!" she playfully swatted her (gulp) boyfriend. "I thought you were the private one!" Rose teased Belikov before pouting.  
"Oh, shut up, love!" he playfully returned before pecking her lips.  
"I love you, you know." Rose declared softly- once they'd pulled apart slightly.  
"I love you too, my dearest, most precious, Roza." Belikov returned- totally lovesick- against her lips. Then he pulled her in for another kiss.  
"Seriously?! I thought you two were duty-driven, not led-by-love." Christian interrupted this time. I couldn't agree with him more.  
"Duty kinda doesn't exist when we're not rostered on." Rose sheepishly admitted.  
"Really, Rose? It's that bad?" I responded.  
"You just saw it." she replied while snuggling into Belikov's side. All he did was smile lovingly at her before placing a lingering kiss on her head.  
"Never saw you falling in love, Belikov." I commented. "Let alone with Rose."  
"This woman, here," he pecked her temple, "changed my life the second I met her." Ew. Awkward. The stoic and antisocial Guardian was so sappy and lovesick it made me want to run a million miles from them.  
"Woman?" Christian snorted.  
"Yes, she is. She is a woman, my woman." Belikov beamed.

Eddie'sPOV  
Well... Belikov just answered my burning question. He did see Rose as a woman. His, nonetheless. He clearly adored her and was so lovesick it made him unrecognisable.

And to think, those two were our generation's most lethal Guardians. Yet, when allowed to even slightly relax, they were so absorbed in the other it was hurl-worthy.

They eventually left- to pack up his room. Supposedly.


	61. 61

DPOV  
"Thanks, love." I smiled at my woman when we'd finished packing up my dorm.  
"Told you you weren't packing up alone." the beauty smirked at me.

An hour later we were on the jet, about to take off. "Roza? Love?" I asked while I moved my hand to her knee.  
"Yeah, Comrade?"  
"Do you think your shield will hold?" I let my concern, love and support ring in my voice and show on my face. That woman would never be seeing my mask ever again. And I mean never.  
"Yes. I'm pretty sure it will. And- you are clueless." Her gaze moved to the hand over her knee, and she playfully stared at it pointedly, then back at me, then back at it. The next time she looked back up at me I let my amusement show by pulling her into a kiss. "Still clueless." was smiled against my lips before she restarted the kiss.

Ten minutes into the flight and my woman was still conscious. "Anything yet, Roza?" I gently enquired.  
"Just a headache."  
"Nothing more?"  
"Nope." she smiled encouragingly. I could see the truth in her statement, but that didn't mean I was going to let her suffer through that pain.  
"Here," I leaned down to grab my bag.  
"Comrade!" protested, my other half.  
"You're in pain, and I won't stand for it, my love." I handed over the medicine and water bottle.  
"I love you, but I wish I was allowed to look after myself sometimes. Liss is the same way with the magic." my beauty grumbled, then took the medicine.

Five minutes of rising sexual tension later, my woman playfully huffed "oh! Screw it!" She was on my lap seconds later. My arms wound around her waist and pulled her as close to me as possible. Although... She was never close enough. Never had been, and never would be.

Janine'sPOV  
Oh boy. My daughter and her boyfriend (her ex-mentor) had been all over each other the past few days. It was sickening to see them totally oblivious.

And they were doing it right now. They were on a jet which was packed with graduates, teachers and parents. And they were completely-and totally- absorbed in the other.

"Janie, look at him. At them." My Moroi mobster interrupted my musings and nodded in the direction of the- shiver- lovebirds. Said lovebirds being all lovesick.  
"I already am, Ibrahim."  
"No. You're lost in thought. Look at how he's treating her."  
"You've read me again." I sighed before commenting "He's taking care of her."  
"He's just gone up half a notch in my regards. Except, I want to know what he's taking care of."  
"She's got issues with flying. He's been the one to look after it since it started." I explained as I flashed back to the jet on the way to the ski lodge.

I still wasn't sure why she'd been sitting next to him in the first place, but he'd been the first to respond to her pain. And did something about it. He'd have had to be the one to look after her on the way back from St Basil's to St Vlad's, since he'd been her escort home. I didn't doubt he'd been the one to look after it again from her Court trip to testify against Dashkov. And now, here he was, doing it again. I sighed when I realised just how much effort it would take Belikov to be my child's boyfriend.

"And it isn't just a flying issue either. We're lucky our daughter is alive."  
"What? Why?"  
"She sees," shiver, "ghosts when not behind wards or not in control of her block. She momentarily died in the Dragomir crash. She's still linked to the land of the dead, and it's caused her all sorts of problems. He's got his work cut out for him when it comes to looking after her. She's now a handful because of all her trauma and the side effects of coming back from death, from still being linked to it. As sickly sweet as they are, and how common their repulsive public displays of affection are, we need to let them be. She's never known the love and support only he provides. We need to be protective? Yes, sure. But hurt her further, by taking away the one person gives her everything? No. Never. Interrogate him, threaten him, and warn him. Just don't hurt him or take him away. It's going to be hard enough for them to split if she's not assigned to the Princess." I sighed again. "They've been practically glued together the whole time I've known them."  
"Janie?" My man looked at me questioningly. He was asking for me to clarify.  
"They've only just started all this touching and lip locking. But their eyes could always communicate on a separate level. Abe, they're magnetised together. Surely, you can see that?"  
"Are you trying to tell me they're as magnetised together as we are? That they didn't get a say, just as we didn't?"  
"Exactly. He hasn't asked as to date her because he wants some summer fling with his ex-student. He's not after her body, not like the other males I've seen and heard pining after her- ones, might I add, she was oblivious to. It's not like a teacher who fell for her, but more like the other way around. I'm certain he took her on because he loved her to the point of sacrificing that to give her the best future. He's only ever wanted what's best for her, no matter the sacrifices to himself."

I looked at them again, and could see her in a white dress and him in a full tux. I could almost hear the wedding bells and 'I do's. They were serious, very serious for a pair of their ages. Especially considering the age gap. But... I couldn't deny how good for her he was.

"What are you thinking Janie?" Abe breathed in my ear. The sensation caused me to shiver.  
"That he's good for her. That he's good for her and that sometime in the future- far or near, but I'm hoping far- we'll have a marriage to agree to and a wedding to attend." I leaned into his side, and my other half wrapped me up.  
"Really? You really think they're that serious?"  
"I can practically hear the bells already. Much as I want to deny it... I can't."

Mase'sPOV  
"Ew!" I commented to Ed. "They really struggle at keeping things PG." I swear, Rose and Belikov were seconds away from ripping the other's clothes off. In front of everyone.  
"It's hard to believe they're badass Guardians when they're like that."  
"Harder still, to remember she's a Palace Guard. I still can't wrap my head around that."  
"Nope. You're not the only one."

The Palace Guard chose then to sensually slide of Belikov's lap. Only to grip him by the hand and lead him through the cabin to where the bathroom's and shower was. Oh god! Realisation hit me like a tonne of bricks. They were going to do _it_ on the plane. Or at least get very close and more than heated.


	62. 62

RPOV  
We landed at Court and were supposed to be going on a tour an hour later. But, my group escaped that because we'd seen it all before. So, everyone took their gear to their rooms and unpacked.

I was called into Alto's office immediately. "Hathaway Mazur, you have a room in Palace Housing and you're being moved in immediately." Alto informed me the millisecond the door was shut.  
"Yes, Sir. Understood."  
"Here's your schedule and some other information." I was handed a folder and info pack similar to the one handed out for field experience.  
"Thank you, Sir."  
"Will Belikov be spending most of his nights in his room?"  
"Unlikely, Sir." That older Head Guardian still scared me senseless.  
"Should I have him reassigned to your room?"  
"It would be appreciated if possible and allowable. Sir."  
"It is. Just barely, but is. I will set to it. Go unpack. Here." He handed over my room key, and a spare, which had my new home's address.  
"Thank you, Sir." I nodded and rushed out, calling Dimitri as soon as I was out the reception door.

"Roza?"  
"If you've unpacked either room, un-unpack it!" I laughed.  
"Why?"  
"Because I've been given my proper, permanent, room. Meet me at Palace apartments- number two-fifty-six." I was grinning and the excitement was ringing in my voice. "And bring your stuff, too."  
"Why?" he asked with curiosity and reserved excitement.  
"Because it's your room too."  
"How? I'm not the Palace Guard in this relationship, my love."  
"Ah, but you're in a relationship with a Palace Guard, so yes, you get to move in with me."  
"Seriously?!" he got the closest he ever had to screaming in excitement.  
"Yes!" I squealed. "Now get yo ass to my room!" I giggled.  
"Yes ma'am!" I could just see the salute.  
"Don't salute me, Dimitri Belikov!" I giggled as I entered Palace apartment block.  
"Aww. I love you, Roza. So much. I'll meet you there in ten- tops. More like five." We hung up.

I had to have my status verified by two of my colleagues- and (future-ish) teammates. These dudes were lethal, so I wasn't going to mess with them.  
"Oh, just a warning, Eccleston and Brown."  
"Yes Hathaway?"  
"Dimitri will be coming through soon with my stuff. And his. Let him in, he has clearance from Croft to move in with me." I notified them.  
"B-Belikov? Move in with y-you?" Brown stammered in disbelief. Eccleston just stared at me like he was trying to figure out if I was joking.  
"Haven't you heard? He's my partner. So yes, he's moving in with me."  
"Wasn't he, like, your mentor?" Eccleston asked.  
"Key word, was."  
"Like three, four days ago." Brown commented.  
"So?" I shrugged my shoulders as if it was no big deal.  
"Belikov got himself a girlfriend? The Rose Hathaway? His only-just ex-student?" I smelled him before I heard his velvet and honey voice.  
"Who ever said this Wonder Woman wasn't my equal?" Dimitri commented as he placed our stuff down and came to wrap his arms around my waist.  
"Hi, Comrade." I shyly sighed and leaned back into my badass boyfriend- and lover's- chest.  
"Hi, Roza." he breathed into my ear.  
"How? How'd you get her, Belikov? Surely you know the rumours of Ivashkov and that almost every male wants her?"  
"Because I didn't get a say in the matter. I was made for her and destiny didn't give me a choice but to be hers." My man pecked my cheek.  
"You've gone soft. Super soft and it's sickening." Brown observed.  
"Yeah, Belikov. Hathaway has melted you. You're lovesick." Eccleston added.  
"I'm aware; this woman has me whipped, and wrapped around her pinkie."  
"Aww." I spun in his arms. "I love you, you know. Forever." I smiled softly and pulled him into a kiss. Naturally, the world disappeared.

"Ahh, guys?" Brown awkwardly broke our moment. "Does the world not exist?"  
"No." Dimitri and I sheepishly admitted and the other two shook their heads.  
"How are you two so dangerous? It doesn't seem possible with what I just saw."  
"Do you want to see? My marks, that is." I hesitantly asked; I didn't like the marks and their reminders.  
"Please." they answered and I turned in Dimitri's arms then lifted my hair. What they saw caused them to gasp. "How?" I explained it all to them and Dimitri squeezed me and nuzzled my neck whenever he thought he'd failed to protect me. Which was every kill and every battle. He really hated that I'd killed, slaughtered even, before graduation.

Ten minutes after I'd finished explaining, Dimitri and I were unpacking our stuff in our spacious and luxurious apartment. "So, my love, we're here for the rest of forever. How do you feel?" my other half asked while wrapping me in him, having come up from behind.  
"I've already lived with you once. I'm excited, thrilled and joyed to have the chance to do it again."  
"So am I, my dearest Roza, so am I. It was lonely without you in my dorm."  
"Hmm. It's the same here. It was no fun waking up all by myself." I twisted to pout at him. And his lips came crashing down on mine- soft and tender, passionate and loving, hungry and urgent. Well, it hadn't taken long to start defiling the apartment. We certainly made it ours the first day we were in there.

We reluctantly spent lunch with the group. Although, Mia joined us. She was highly entertained and amused by relationship status. With Dimitri no less. "Oh, you're going to love this even more, Mia." I laughed.  
"Spill!" she returned the energy.  
"I'm a Palace Guard."  
"You're a what?!" she dramatically exclaimed.  
"A Palace Guard- oh! that reminds me, Comrade," I turned to face my badass boyfriend, "I have my fitting in fifteen."  
"Roza!" he chuckled. "How'd you forget that?"  
"Because of you, I forget a world exists simply 'cause you do." I lovingly, playfully retorted.  
We bade farewell to the group, then headed off to get me fitted for my formal uniform. That is, the Palace Guard's red edged blazer, black slacks and white collared shirt.

Dimitri and I had planned to have a quiet dinner by ourselves at the Guardians favourite diner. It hadn't worked for long. Adrian had decided to be a pain, and joined us.  
"Adrian!" I groaned. "Go away. Please?" It took long enough to convince him to butt out. It didn't help that he kept re-iterating that I'd always have to put up with him, since I was one of his aunt's guard.


	63. 63

DPOV  
My Roza started her Palace Guard shifts today. But first, she still had to attend the Graduate's Luncheon. I had been lucky enough to be on guard duty for it. So, I got to see my Roza being swarmed by high ranking royals and officials. That was unsurprising since she was under orders to wear her Palace Guard formal uniform.

Among the swarm of would-be potential charges, was Lissa (naturally- any excuse to spend time with my woman), Christian (that came at a little bit of a surprise), Adrian (any excuse to annoy my dearest to no end) and Camille Conta. Jesse Zeklos and Ralf Sarcozy decided to be a pain in my woman's butt. Even Tasha approached my Roza; though god knows why. Of course, her proper charge, Queen Tatiana, also met with her. And, from what I could see and barely hear, it was a civil conversation- the closest they ever got to a friendly chat.

Afterwards, I got about five minutes with my Wonder Woman before she rushed off to her first shift. Man. It was going to be a long six hours. And I wasn't even on ward shift or anything similar. I had six hours of nothing to do. Rose and I had set up the apartment yesterday afternoon after her fitting, and finished it off after last night's dinner.

RPOV  
My first shift had me manning Tatiana in her office. By my side, spread around the room, was five of my teammates; Eccleston and Brown, Field, Swan and Carter. All Tatiana was doing was paperwork. It was boring enough, but I still did my job- keeping my guard up, my eyes scanning and my mind at attention.

The paperwork lasted for half my shift- three hours. The next three hours were spent in the meeting room. Carter, Swan and Brown had been switched with James, Day and Karantirov. I was quickly learning the art of hearing-without-hearing and seeing-without-seeing.

Eddie'sPOV  
Rose was in her first Palace Guard shift. So, that took her out of the group's dinner and lunch plans. Because Rose was out of those plans, Belikov was too.

That didn't mean we didn't see him. Mase and I decided to spend some time in the gym. Why was I not surprised to find him in there while Rose wasn't by his side?  
"Hey Belikov." I greeted when I spotted him working with the punching bags. "Why am I not surprised you're here?"  
"Castile, Ashford." he greeted in response.  
"Up for a fight?" Mase offered.  
"Okay. Sure. Who first?"  
"How about two against one?" I suggested.  
"Fine. One of you is likely to get the Princess as your charge. Let's see how hard you can really push yourselves." he agreed and challenged.  
"Let's see how good you are thanks to always training with Rose." Mase returned the favour of a challenge.

DPOV  
"Hi Comrade." Rose greeted while hugging me from behind. I'd heard the door open and close and smelled her before feeling and hearing her. I was in the middle of cooking dinner and my other half was snuggling into my back. "Missed me?"  
"Hi, my love. I've missed you terribly. Are you exhausted? I can hear how hungry you are."  
My other half pulled the back my shirt up to kiss my back. Oh god, she was clueless what that was doing to me.  
"Yeah, I'm hungry and exhausted. Mentally more than physically. I love you, Dimitri. So much."  
"I love you too, my dearest Roza. Always have, and always will. You're clueless what you're doing to me right now."  
"Mmm. I'm going to take a shower."  
"Don't be long." I spun in her embrace and pulled her into a kiss. Man, I loved her.


	64. 64

RPOV  
Over the fortnight, the number of my shifts slowly increased. And quickly became increasingly _boring_. It was hard to reconcile the fact that this was what I would be doing for the rest of my life.

 _Well..._ That wasn't _quite_ true. I wouldn't always be at Court. Rather, I'd just be here for most of the time. Yes, the queen did travel around. It just wasn't that common an occurrence. Most often people came to her. So, most of my time was spent in the meeting room, Council room, or her office.

By the third week I was pulling ten-hour shifts guarding her. When I walked into work on Saturday in the meeting room she told me to sit.  
"Guardian Hathaway," she began formally, "I'm sure by now you are well aware that the Council has been arguing over what course of action should be taken to increase guardian numbers while simultaneously decrease the number of Strigoi."  
"I am, Your Majesty." _Where was she going with this?_  
"You are therefore also aware of some of their more... shall one say... outrageous or extreme ideas?"  
I nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty."  
"Without Vasilisa's voice on Council I wish someone close to her to speak up for her, I also wish the dhampir to have a much stronger voice. I especially desire a younger voice."  
"How do plan to achieve this, Your Majesty?"  
Her eyes twinkled and she nodded my way. "With your help, Rosemarie. It's undecided as yet, but either you will be promoted to be my advisor for dhampir situations not just the guardians's. Or... the role of dhampir Princess will be added to the Council- you will have more credibility and power as a Princess... you may even be seen as a voice also for and in place of the Dragomir line until such time as Vasilisa has her quorum. Though... some members of Council may argue the legality and viability of your Council spot due to you not having an heir and never having one if you choose to stay _with_ Guardian Belikov-"  
"Pardon the interruption, but I will at one stage have an heir with Dimitri. I can have Dimitri's baby, due to Lissa healing me so often and shadow-kissing me."  
It was barely detectable, but Tatiana was surprised and shocked. Just a little. "Are you already with child, Guardian Hathaway?" _Yup. Shocked._ Definitely shocked. Not that I could blame her.  
"If I am, Your Majesty, I am unaware." Yes, there was a legitimate chance I was but Dimitri and I had been so cautious. Though I hadn't gone on the pill... for so many reasons.  
Tatiana went silent for a few moments. I wasn't sure how to interpret and react to it. Then she spoke again. "I suggest you see the Doctor _immediately_. And go to the drug store to take a home test."  
I blushed against instruction, just like the words that next tumbled from my mouth. "Your Majesty, we've done it plenty of other times without falling pregnant."  
Her eyes narrowed. _Uh oh._ "Rose, if I'm to decide your future position I need to know either way."  
"Of course, Your Majesty. I'll go after-"  
"I already have Day covering for you. I already planned for you to have today off to speak with your... boyfriend and friends to gather opinions and such-like."  
I couldn't believe I was about to let her push me around. "Okay. Your Majesty."

"Roza?" Dimitri's voice called through the locked bathroom door an hour later. Maybe even later.  
"Dimitri..." I replied, still sitting on the floor in shock. _This wasn't supposed to happen!_ Not yet, anyway. How was I supposed to tell him? And Lissa, how was I supposed to tell her? Christian, Adrian, Mia? And Mom and Abe! How the hell was I supposed to tell my parents about this! This decided it and by now, Tatiana likely knew. My future was changed for ever.  
"Roza, please!" Dimitri pleaded. "Let me in, baby, please!"  
" _Comrade_." I threw myself in his arms when I opened the door. I only opened because I knew he'd kick it in if I didn't, he was on the edge of being that frantic and concerned.  
"Baby? What's wrong, Roza?"  
"We're have a baby?" I mumbled into his chest.  
He pulled back enough to tip my chin up to make my eyes meet his. I loved it and hated it when he did this. _It wasn't fair._ "You're pregnant? You're really pregnant?"  
I nodded. "Yes. Dimitri Belikov, I'm carrying your child." Those were the strangest words to ever roll off my tongue... except for the ones that automatically followed. "And Tatiana's going to make me Princess because of it."  
Dimitri's jaw dropped and he stepped away with shock written all over him. "P-Princess?"  
I nodded. "Yeah," I confirmed shakily. "She chose me to be the face of a dhampir equality movement and help decide what chess piece is moved in which direction regarding battling rising Strigoi and falling guardian numbers. _I don't want to be involved in those games!_ But she wants me to also be Lissa's voice! How can I fight her making me a Princess when I'm her charge and Lissa's best friend? How can I argue when I'm already carrying an heir? She knows I'll do anything for Liss and my job!"  
Dimtri's arms pulled me back into the safety of his embrace. "Shhh. Settle, Roza. I love you. You _can_ do this, honey." He kissed the top of my head. I melted into his warmth.  
"What? Be Princess? Or be a mother?"  
" _Both_. You can be both, and _at the same time._ "


	65. 65

Janine'sPOV  
Rose and Dimitri called me over to their place. I couldn't guess why, but after only two months of dating I doubted it was the engagement announcement I saw coming sometime. The time just was not right now. Rose wasn't the type of girl to get married so young, that much I had learned since graduation. Besides, she'd strictly instructed that Abe _not_ be brought along.

"Hi Mom," Rose greeted when she let me in the door. " _Comrade!_ Is that stuff ready yet? Come in." Rose stepped back and gestured me into her Palace apartment.  
"Hey Rose. What's up?"  
"Yes baby, it's all ready."  
I was ready to puke at the term of endearment. Meanwhile, Rose was trying not to blush.  
"Come on, Mom. We have some serious surprises for you."

She led me through to the lounge room and gestured for me to sit on one of the white leather lounges. A glass-and-oak coffee table separated the three-seater I was gestured to while they took the love-seat.

Rose and Dimitri clasped hands and smiled before sitting. She took a cracker and some cheese and a glass of water sat on the table in front of her. She took a sip.

"Guardian Hathaway, welcome."  
"Belikov," I nodded. "I hope you've been taking care of Rose."  
"Mom!" complained Rose, "I'm a big girl now, I can take care of myself."  
Belikov's right hand flew to Rose's right knee and rubbed it comfortingly. "Don't worry, Guardian Hathaway. I've been looking after my Princess."  
"Comrade!" Rose whined playfully and snuggled into her boyfriend's side.

I had another cracker and some more spinach dip. "Why did you keep Abe out of this meeting, Rose?"  
Rose and Dimitri's eyes locked on each other's before meeting mine. "A couple of reasons, Mom..."  
"Mmm?" I nodded and encouraged her to continue explaining.  
"Well... I don't really know where to start this... one reason is because Tatiana's been training me up for a new Council position- dhampir Princess. But in the meantime she's had me advising her about what to do about the unrest between Moroi and dhampir, about the declining guardian numbers and rising Strigoi numbers."  
"Why you?"  
Rose scowled.

I guess my tone had been more doubtful and condescending than I realised.

"Do we have to tell her?" she asked.  
Dimitri sent her an understanding and encouraging look. "Yes, Roza."  
"But Lissa doesn't even know yet!"  
"What don't I know?" I did **_not_** enjoy the suspicious feeling I was getting.  
Rose clutched onto Dimitri as if he were her lifeboat. _This can_ ** _not_** _be good. This so_ ** _cannot_** _be good._ "Please don't hurt Dimitri, Mom, _please_! And please hear us out? Let us explain."  
"Relax, Roza."

 _Can I hurl at the lovesickness being displayed in front of me right now?_

"Rose, it can't be _that_ bad."  
Rose tried to quirk a brow at Dimitri. "Depends on your definition of 'bad', Mom. Wouldn't you say, Comrade?"  
"And it's the complete opposite of bad, in my opinion, love."  
Rose smiled sweetly up at him before pecking his lips. "In that case, _babe_ ," Dimitri's brow quirked at that but he smiled nonetheless, "I think I must agree with you and say it's actually quite excellent."  
"We're talking about that 'babe' later, _baby girl_."  
Rose groaned and collapsed into his chest. "Then we're _also_ talking about the 'baby girl'."

 _Was this what they were always like when alone together? Especially in this apartment they'd made a home of?_

"Does the world _not_ exist?" I asked while dipping another cracker into the spinach dip.  
"Of course. Mom... it's just been a little while since even Lissa's been here..."  
"You're skirting the issue, Rose."  
Her eyes shifted to Dimitri's one last time before looking meeting mine, dead-in as they say. "I'm carrying Dimitri's baby."  
 _Time stopped._


	66. 66

LPOV  
"You're _what_?" I asked Rose in complete shock.  
Rose turned uncharacteristically sheepish. "Pregnant. I'm ten weeks pregnant."  
"How do you just 'forget' to tell me you're pregnant? And... oh god! Whose is it?" Because surely, _surely_ not even being shadow-kissed could change her fertility.  
Rose's blush deepened. She looked like the rose she was nicknamed after. "Dimitri. It's Dimitri's, Liss. We've known about being pregnant for seven weeks, but we've known for about four months that it was possible for me to conceive his gorgeous baby mini-me."  
I didn't need to pull up her aura to know she felt guilty about not telling me earlier. "Why didn't I know sooner, Rose?"  
"Tatiana's orders, more than anything. Besides, it's still not quite at the safe mark yet." A cheeky look came to play on her face. "She's set the date. The coronation. You should see what she's got planned- it's _absurd_. But then again, if you're going to be controversial why not go all out? Trust me, it's been a nightmare getting Council on side. That Ivashkov Prince? Thinks he owns the place as much as Tatiana. Princess Szlesky? You know, Ariana? Yeah, she's brilliant. She may be on the sixty side of forty, but she's got a fair opinion on matters- much like you."  
I smiled and nodded.

Seeing Rose so impassioned about standing up for the rights of all dhampir and getting to be a vehicle for my voice just made me so proud and humbled to call her my best friend. This had to be the reason I had specialised in spirit how and when I had. I had to have been given the specialisation to heal Rose from the dead so that she could be a face and voice for much needed and well overdue change in our world.

This was what she had been born to do. She had been born to defend and protect the vulnerable, to fall in love with Dimitri, and to be the symbol of hope for a future where equality and strength dominate the mindset. She'd been born Rose Hathaway _for a reason_. **_This was it._**

"So you really think you can do it?"  
"What? Motherhood or the whole Princess-ship?"  
I laughed softly and shook my head. "Both. You really think you can adjust to both at eighteen/ nineteen? What if Dimitri proposes at Christmas? Or even the coronation reception? What then?"  
Rose's eyes and smile burned with amusement. "He knows better. He's already tried. I've more-or-less agreed... to not agreeing until I'm at least twenty. And even then he has no promises that he'll get me to the alter in white before I'm thirty."  
"Then I guess we'd better get planning then?" I joked.  
"Not cool!" She lifted her glass of water and sculled it down. "Mom's still got to calm down from her temper tantrum she threw yesterday when Dimitri and I told her about the baby. She's still absolutely furious. She was so hysterical she's forgotten about the whole Princess thing. Including me being the only dhampir Mazur and that I'm making Abe's family royal since that name change was approved a couple of days ago- that I'm making _Abe_ a _royal_."  
I laughed again. "I shouldn't laugh, I know, but I'm surprised you're still alive, Dimitri!" I called and swivelled to see him where he stationed himself in my Court apartment. "Surely Janine kicked your butt?"  
Dimitri's eyes met Rose's and he blushed. He nodded. "Sort of. She tore apart our history- only the one part of it she had skimmed over on that hunting trip she and Abe took me on the week after you two graduated."  
"I still can't believe she asked if we were as 200 percent sure as we claimed to be over not having miscarried back at the Academy! I _think_ I would _know_ if a little person came out of me. I think I would know if I'd lost an unborn baby."  
"Roza, settle baby girl," cooed Rose's baby-daddy.  
"Shut up, Comrade! You're on duty. Remember?"  
"I'm always on duty."  
Rose groaned and rolled her eyes. "I don't _need_ a guardian! It goes against the point of creating the roll in the first place."  
"You're going to become a target, sweetheart."  
"You're going to have Moroi enemies, Rose. You _will_ need a protector. At least while pregnant. I _still_ can't believe you didn't tell me _earlier_! Or at least that I didn't guess."

Janine'sPOV  
"Ibrahim, we need to have Belikov castrated!" I exclaimed when he finally answered my call.  
"It's not like he can get her pregnant, Janie, so what's the point?"  
"He already _has_! Because of being so exposed to spirit, she's compatible with him and already up the duff!"  
Abe growled through the phone. "I _cannot_ believe him! She's **_eighteen_**! She's not going to be able to cope with a baby and guarding. Surely Tatiana's more than greatly displeased and disappointed?"  
Now I growled. "She's ecstatic." Her Majesty was using both Rose and this child for her own advantage. And I couldn't believe Rose was so vulnerable and ignorant.


	67. 67

DPOV  
"What!" Rose squeaked when the twelve-week ultrasound revealed we were having twins. "Two? That's unheard of."

In all the research we'd done, we'd learned nothing about twins. It was rare enough for Moroi to have twins, dhampir-Moroi matches were more fertile, in the sense that they fell pregnant more easily than Moroi-Moroi couples, but twins were even less likely to occur. So it was absolutely _unprecedented_ to find out _we_ \- a dhampir-dhampir couple- were expecting twins. It's not like we couldn't afford it- we most certainly _could_ \- it was just balancing that with my guardian and her Princess duties.

"We're having twins," I grinned at the sour face she made when the ultrasound technician left to organise our discs of images.  
"We're barely going to be able to adjust to _one_. Can you imagine how hard _two_ will be? Though Council will be _ecstatic_ to learn not only am I already pregnant with one heir, but two. Tatiana will work it to her advantage!" she huffed.  
I chuckled. "Roza, I'm the second of four. I think my mother could give us a few pointers."  
Rose glared. "Your mother stayed at home and knew how to be a mother. Your mother had her mother to help."  
"Rose," I chuckled again. "I've told you before, I won't chain you to the kitchen sink. I don't expect you to keep the kids and yourself home all day, everyday. Though you will have more time at home than you currently do. Besides, Lissa's taken a gap year, remember, and I'll be reassigned by then."  
Rose groaned at my response while I continued helping her remove the apparently-freezing cold jelly. "I don't need a guardian. I need to be one."  
"Get used to it, honey. You need to stay alive and stay on the Council."  
"But our kids will never be guardians, even though they'll train."  
I flashed back to the conversation we'd had in the park just after she'd graduated. "Do you _really_ want our kids risking their lives when they can be just as powerful as you? They'll train and they'll have a similar understanding of what you're on Council to make the Moroi aware of. They'll be ones to ensure peace is maintained. They'll still live by our ' _They come first_ ' philosophy. They'll just be doing it in a different way."  
Rose shot me a look that screamed both defiance and resignation. "Fine. But you know I'll still be mad about this even in a million years time."  
I laughed and kissed her cheek before helping her up. "I know, Roza, I know you will be. For now, let's go home and plan how to break the news to Lissa."  
Rose snuggled into my side while we met the receptionist and collected our discs. We tied up all the loose ends we needed to.

Rose's eyes bugged and she groaned in annoyance. She clearly realised what I purposely hadn't said before leaving Court's hospital. "We've also got to tell Mom and Abe! They still hate the reality of one baby. How on earth are they going to not kill you for giving me two?"  
"I didn't bring them up in the hopes you wouldn't start stressing like this, baby girl."

I still thought the English terms of endearments and nicknames were weird, but it was priceless to see Rose's expressions every time I used them. The lovesick, happy smile that relaxed her face was one major reason I continued to embrace them and constantly use them.

"We've got to tell Tatiana first. She's waiting for our report."  
"Okay then." I let her lead us through Court to the meeting room of Tatiana's we were quickly making a second home of.  
"Guardian Mazur, Guardian Belikov."  
"Your Majesty," we returned politely and followed the required formalities.  
"I'm guessing you're here after going to the Doctor?" she asked once we were all sitting. Even Tatiana's best friend and confidant sat in our circle.  
"Yes, Your Majesty. Twins," Rose cut straight to the point. Just as she could be so good at.  
"What do you mean when you say _twins_ , Guardian Mazur?" asked Tatiana's friend, _Pricilla Voda_ , if I remembered rightly.  
"Princess Pricilla, when I say _twins_ , I mean I'm three months pregnant with Dimitri's and my twins. And before you comment, being constantly exposed to Lissa's spirit magic and being shadow-kissed has allowed these two miracles to occur." Rose peeked a look at me before she continued. "Believe what you will, but Dimitri is the only possible father because he's the only one I've ever slept with."  
Pricilla looked between the three of us before nodding in acceptance while wearing a tiny but completely genuinely joyous smile. "I believe you. Congratulations."

"Now, to face my parents. Then we'll ring Olena and text through at least one of those photos."  
I smiled at the loving mother of my twins while I made her sit on the love seat. "Let's. Have I mentioned how much I love you today?"  
"Once or twice. But I wouldn't mind hearing it again."  
"I love you." I pecked her lips. "All three of you. You can't ever comprehend how much I love you."  
"And you can't comprehend how much we love you, too."

An hour later we had Janine sitting across from us once again. She was still mad at me and disappointed in Rose. _But what can we say?_ We wouldn't change this for anything. We'd make it work. We would always find a way to make it work.  
"Mom, meet our children," Rose announced while turning the TV on to where we were already displaying our favourite ultrasound photo of our beautiful twins.  
"Child _ren_? As in plural?"  
"Yes, Hathaway," I confirmed, "we're having twins." I wrapped one arm around Rose's waist while the other one found her little baby bump.  
Janine's eyes followed my hand and then flicked back and forth between Rose's slightly expanded stomach and the image on the TV screen. "There's two? My eighteen year old is having two babies at once?"  
"I'm not _your_ eighteen year old," hissed Rose. "I'm _an_ eighteen year old. And I'll be the new Princess in a few days time. And _we're_ starting _our_ **_family_** with twins. You can accept it and embrace your grandchildren, or you can continue throwing your temper tantrum and only Abe will get to see the heirs to the dhampir Council seat. It's been two weeks, Mom, and I don't have it in me to deal with your shitty reaction and refusal to help us any longer. If Olena can embrace our future and support us from half a world away, then I think the least you could do is let us live in as much peace as we'll ever get and let us go about creating _our_ family _our_ way."

One reason I love Rose and one reason I believed Tatiana had been right to create the dhampir royalty with Rose was because she was the farthest thing from afraid of speaking up and standing for what she believes in. Her outspoken and passionate nature created a charisma very similar yet very different to the one Lissa's spirit did.


End file.
